There Goes My Life
by McLevesque Fan 1
Summary: 17 year Old Paul Levesque looks back on how his life went from crazy party teen to being a daddy in a flash of an eye. Based on the song by Kenny Chesney. Here is There Goes My Life.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

My name is Paul Levesque. I'm 17 years old and i'm already in a house with my girlfriend and baby. Here I sit downstairs with a blanket over my shoulder while burping my baby girl. I'm a teen. This is not how I seen my life ending up to be. A 17 year old father with the stress of a 30 year old. I'm not supposed to be burping a baby at 3am. I'm supposed to be at a party getting drunk out of my mind and finding a girl who wants to take this party up a notch. But instead I'm here worrying about a little girl who has my blood running through her veins, who has my features, my personality, my heart. I'm not saying I regret having her or even meeting her mother. God, her mother. Thats the person who has me in this in the first place. My life was less complicated before I met her. Im saying my life has took a drastic turn, imagine what happens to a 15yr olds life when a baby enters it. I love her and I love my daughter. At first, I thought they were the worst things to happen to me in my life, I had dreams of being of famous football player. I had my life all planned out, until the words that changed everything came out of my girlfriend's mouth. "I'm pregnant" I thought my life was over. No more parties, staying out all night, being crazy with friends. But now as I look in my daughter's beautiful blue eyes I realise they ARE my life! Here is my story.


	2. First Day of School

Thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter. Just to let you know its in Paul's POV.  
>CHAPTER 2- <strong>First Day Of School<strong>

Beep Beep Beep. The alarm rings signaling me to get up. I am in no mood to go to school today. My head hurts and I feel so hungover its unbelieveable! I guess thats what happens when you go to a Back To School party with your crazy friends and get drunk out your mind. But one good thing came out of that party. Lets just say some girls are too freaky for themselves. And I can honestly say two is WAAY better than one. But that fun ended at 3 in the morning. Now I have to deal with teachers screaming down my neck. Two months without those annoying teachers were not enough. I turn off the alarm and go back to sleep. Hopefully my parents went to work early so I can easily skip. As I lay back down and im almost back to dream land, I hear my mother opening the door.

Pat- Wake your lazy butt up Paul! Its time for school

Paul- Go away! I feel like shit and there is no way I'm getting out this bed!Pat- Well maybe you should of thought of that when you were partying last night! Now get your ass up and get ready for school!

Paul- But mom, I (Paul tries to interupt but Pats stops him)

Pat- You nothing! Get up and I dont want to hear another word! I will not be leaving this room til I see your lazy ass leave that bed!

Paul-Well I guess you will be in here all day. (paul mumbles under his breath.) Pat hears him.

Pat- What did you say?  
>Paul- Nothing mom (as he gets up and stretches)<br>Pat- Thats what I thought! Now hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is already made and is waiting for you on the table! Love you Son! (She smirks and leaves)  
>Paul-Yeah whatever! (paul roll his eyes)<br>Pat- (walking back in) Whats that?  
>Paul- Love you too mom!( and puts on a quick fake smile)<br>Pat- Thats what I want to hear! Bye Bye.  
>Paul lays back on the bed. This is going to be a long day. (paul thinks)<p>

As Pauls gets off the bus, he is greeted by his buds Randy and Shawn.  
>Randy- Hey Paul! Ready for Junior year? We are going to make this year a year to remember!<br>Shawn- You said that last year!  
>Randy- Yeah but you cant say last year wasnt memorable. Stacy is my witness to that! (Randy smirks)<br>Shawn- Just because you popped her cherry last year and confessed your love for her doesnt mean it was memorable!  
>Randy Why not? that sounds very memorable to me!<br>Both Paul and Shawn- Because this isnt the first time you did both of those things! and it isnt the first girl either ( They all laugh)  
>Randy- Well its memorable to me. I meant it this time!<br>Paul- You said that the last time (opening his locker)  
>Randy- And those times I didnt and this time I did. Now shut up, put your stuff up, and lets go so I can meet my wifey!<br>(Paul and Shawn roll their eyes and get ready to walk torwards the lobby when they hear an argument going on)

Stephanie- Leave me alone Andrew! I dont want to talk to you anymore! ( Stephanie says facing her locker)  
>(Andrew grips her arm to make her face him)<br>Andrew- What the hell bitch! You dont want to talk to me anymore? Im the man in this relationship and I say when this relationship is over! I thought you loved me Stephanie, but you wont even sleep with me! What does it take for a man to get some around here?  
>Stephanie( in tears)- I dont love you! And I dont want to sleep with you. All you do is yell at me and try to force me to sleep with you! I'm a virgin and there is no way im giving myself to a BOY like you!<br>Andrew- Oh really? (Stephanie nods) (Andrew slaps Stephanie in the face) (Stephanie sits on the ground against the lockers holding her face and crying)  
>Andrew- That will teach you to never talk to me like that! ( Paul tugs on Andrew's shoulder) Andrew turns around<p>

Andrew- What do you wa.. (Before he can finish Paul punches Andrew in the face)  
>Paul- You think you bad now! Huh? (Paul spits on Andrew) ( He hlps Stephanie up)<br>Paul- Are you ok? (Stephanie nods) I will make sure he doesnt bother you ever again! You shouldn't be hangin around with guys like him.)  
>Stephanie- I know and thank you! He wasnt always like that. I guess Im bad at seeing people's trues colors! ( Stephanie smiles)<br>Paul- No I think the right word is horrible! (They both laugh)  
>Stephanie- Well thanks! (she says laughing)<br>Paul- No prob! Hey I never seen you around before did you go here last year?  
>Stephanie- No, I was in middle school last year ( she laughs) Im a freshman. My name is Stephanie. What about yours?<br>Paul-Wow I couldnt tell. (he laughs) And my name is Paul.(shake hands) I'm a junior!  
>Stephanie- Nice meeting you (The bell rings) Well I have to get to class. Maybe I'll see you around later.<br>Paul- I definitely hope so. (Steph blushes) Can I get your number before you go? (Hoping she says yes)  
>Stephanie-Yes sure! ( puts her number in his phone) Call me! (waves goodbye)<br>Paul- I will! You better answer( He screams out) ( He looks down at her phone number, he smiled) Maybe this will be a memorable year.

Please review! :)


	3. Getting to Know

thanks for the reviews! :)

Chapter 3- Getting to know

Should I call her, should I text her, maybe dont call her at all. (all those thoughts kept running through Paul's head as he looked at Stephanie's number on his phone) He finally made up his mind and called her.  
>Stephanie- Hello.<br>Paul-Hey Stephanie. Its Paul. I told you I would call!  
>Stephanie- Hey Paul! and Yes you did! how are you?<br>Paul- I'm cool just been going crazy about whether I should call you or not. (says while smirking)  
>Stephanie-You were planning on lying to me and blowing me off! Paul im shocked! (she says laughing)<br>Paul-(laughing) Well not really lying, mostly like postponing til I feel less shy about calling you. Plus I dont see why you would be shocked! You barely know me!( says laughing) and didnt your horrible first impressions get you in trouble today? (laughing)  
>Stephanie- That one hurt Paul that truly hurt! (making sniffing sounds)<br>Paul- Aww I'm sorry. Do you want a kiss to make you feel better? (smirking)  
>Stephanie- I know you would love that huh?(flirty tone) and you're right I barely know you. so why dont you tell me about yourself and then we MIGHT can get back to the topic of kissing. (laughing)<br>Paul- Well I'm blond, hot, 6'4, a HUGE flirt, funny, great kisser , party animal, and probably going to be your future boyfriend! (laughing)  
>Stephanie- You're right! MAJOR flirt! (laughs) But im 5'9, funny, cute, shy, friendly, family oriented, I guess I can say flirty, and maybe your future girlfriend. (laughs)<br>(They both laugh as they lay back in their beds)  
>Paul- I guess we are very compatible and both agree we should be going out. (smiling)<br>Stephanie-(laughing) I guess we do. But I really dont want to rush anything, especially after what happened with Andrew. (hoping he understands)  
>Paul- I get you. Maybe a couple dates and getting to know eachother more and maybe we can get to the kissing. (laughing)<br>Stephanie- Yes, the kissing. I LOVE kissing.(flirty tone) I dont think I can wait a couple of dates for that. (laughing)  
>Paul- Then why wont I come over and give you what you craving baby.(smirkingflirty tone)  
>Stephanie- Wow! as great as that sounds thats part of the "not wanting to rush things".<p>

Paul-Ok Ok, Gosh why are you such a tease? (laughing) But Goodnight and see you tomorrow! (make kiss sound)  
>Stephanie- (laughing) Goodnight Paul and (kiss) to you too! (still laughing) Hangs up.<br>(Paul's Room)  
>That call wasnt so bad. Cant wait to see her tomorrow. (thinking Paul)<br>(Stephanie's room)  
>Paul seems really cool. Cant wait to see him again. (thinking Steph) while Stephanie was laying down bout to go to sleep, her phone vibrates. She checks the text and laughs at the message.<br>Stacy- I know this girl, My bff, my sister from another mister, wasn't going to text me before the beddie byes! lol. (laughing)  
>Stephanie-(laughing) sorry gurl was txtin a new "frnd". still luv ya. :)<p>

Stacy- Wat and who is dis "frnd"? If its a boy im goin to kill you 4 not tellin me! lol.  
>Steph- BoyPaul nd you cant be mad! wat about Randy? :/ lol.  
>Stacy-Wat about my lover boy? ;)<br>Steph-I didnt hear til a month l8tr dat he was ur lover! nd speakin of lover how is bein in love?  
>Stacy- lol. sorry I didnt want to jinx anythng nd its gr8! Da lovin part feels weird tho. good and painful! hahaha<p>

Steph- Nice to know! lol. I cant wait to find dat special one. but it seems to me dat every guy is male whores who only want sex! Dat really sucks! :(  
>Stacy-Except Randy! lol. and who knows maybe dis Paul guy will be different. BTW do u kno his last name?<br>Steph-no sorry. he's a tall junior wit blond blond hair. dats all i know lol.  
>Stacy wit cute hazel eyes?<br>Steph- yeah i guess! lol Stacy- OMG ur datin mi hubbys bf. Paul levesque! we totally need dd!  
>Steph-Woah! hold on jeez! were not datin! we are just frnds.<br>Stacy- Well ur frnd can kck sum ass! 4real. saw him KO andrew! lol

Steph-lol. y didnt u smack him like a tru frnd.  
>Stacy- cuz i was too busy cheerin Paul on! hahaha. ttyl gurl! c u 2moro.<br>Steph- KK bye! :)  
>(Steph closes her phone and closes her eyes awaiting the next day!<p>

Review :)


	4. Next Day

Chapter 4- Next Day

The next day, Stephanie wakes up to the sound of her alarm. She gets up, takes a shower, and walks to her closet. "What should I wear today"? Stephanie says to herself. She was so excited to get to school today and a tall blond was the reason for it. She picks out an blue halter top, black skirt-thats not too long and not too short but it showed off her long legs- and black boots. She puts on her makeup and gets ready to leave. She wanted to look extra good for Paul. "Mom!", Stephanie screams downstairs. "Yes sweety?", Linda answers. "Can I hang out with Stacy after school?". "Yes, just as long as you make it back before curfew! replies Linda. "Ok mom!" ,replies Stephanie as she walk down the stairs. Her mom looks at her as she walks downstairs. "Well I see Andrew has somebody looking really special for him today", Linda jokes. Stephanie still hasnt told her parents about what happen between her and Andrew. The reason being is because they were already angry with her, when she began dating him. Mainly her dad, who hated seeing her with an older boy, rather any boy to be honest. They believed he was with her, to get in her pants. Sad thing is they were right. It tooks a month to get her parents to come around. It would really suck to see all that work just to be turned back around on her once they find out they were right. So she finally made the decision to tell her mom half the truth. " Mom, I'm not with Andrew anymore. We just both made the decision we were two different people.", Stephanie says while looking sad. Linda looked at her daughter and was about to hug her when she noticed Steph's face was swollen. She always knew Andrew was no good for Stephanie, but she would be damned, if he hit her! "Sweety, may I ask how your face became swollen?", Linda asked looking her daughter straight in her eyes. Stephanie, threw back by the question, couldnt find te words to say. Her mom was looking at her as if she already had the answer. She tried to play out different lies in her head, but all of them just didnt work for her. As soon as she was about to reveal the truth, a horn honked outside. "Saved by the horn!", Stephanie whispered to herself as she made her way to the door. "Aww, sorry mom, it was really nice talking to you but I have to go. Love you mom!", says Stephanie as she gives Linda a quick peck on the cheek. "Dont think we're done talking about this. Your dad and I will discuss this with you later young lady!", yelled at Stephanie as she was walking out. As Stephanie got in the car with Stacy, She hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Stacy wiped her cheek and looked at Stephanie strangely. "I know i'm like the bestest friend in the world, but please do not show the love for me like that!", laughed both laughed as they made their way to school.

Paul was up and ready for school. He couldn't wait to see Stephanie today. He felt something good about her he couldnt explain. He just couldnt wait to see that sexy brunette again. "Lets put this Axe to work!", said Paul as he put on his favorite cologne. As he brushed his hair into a slick ponytail, his phone ringed. Thinking it was Stephanie he answered quickly.

Paul- Hey pretty lady!  
>Melina- Hey Paul, how did you know it was me? And here is me thinking you deleted my number. Who am I kidding? You could never delete me out your phone, head, or life. ( she laughs)<br>Paul, angrily cursed under his breath as he heard the voice of the most heartless bitch, he has ever came to face with.  
>Paul- What do you want Melina and why are you calling my phone? WE ARE THROUGH! What part of that did you not get? (He went from excited to pissed in a flash once he heard her voice.)<br>Melina- Baby, please I know you're angry but you shouldn't be. I still love you Paul and I know you still love me.  
>Paul- I have every right to be angry you filthy slut! You used me to make Dave jealous! You had me thinking we had something special. I did have feelings for you. Strong feelings and you just ripped them away the moment you went back to him and acted like I never exist. You spread your legs and now look at you! Enjoying the baby Melina. Is Dave even dropping by to see it, or does he even come by at all? Probably only when he wants some of what Melina EAGERLY gives up! (He hears her crying) Listen Melina, Im moving on and trying to forget about all the bull you put me through! So im about to get off this phone before I say something that would hurt your feelings way more then I already have. Bye! (Paul hangs up the phone)<br>After Paul hangs up the phone he hears his mom screaming that Chris is outside. I meet him outside and dont even talk to him the whole way to school. What once was going to be my greatest day , might just be my worse.

Paul and his friends meet up in the cafeteria to hang out. Paul notices both of them staring at him so he gives thim a weird look.  
>Randy and Shawn- Well..<br>Paul- Well what? ( still angry from the call earlier)  
>Randy- Whats up with you and the chick?<br>Paul-Nothing really. just new friends.  
>Randy- You gonna bang her?<br>Paul looks at him strangely- I dont know. Im not really planning on it. Why when everytime you, I or Shawn meet a girl, you always asks that! Seriously man you need help.  
>Randy and Shawn look at eachother, then look back at Paul. -Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something because you're really acting like an. hmm, whats the word, OH YEAH ASS!(randy screams)<br>Paul- I'm the one acting like an ass. Look in the mirror asshole. You are the king of asses!( Paul says angrily)  
>Shawn- Ok so whats up really? Because I really dont like the way you are acting today! You are really starting to piss both of us off!<br>Paul- Melina called ( he angrily says)  
>Shawn- Wow. man that must blow. What did she want?<br>Paul- Does it matter? That bitch shouldn't even be allowed to breathe the same air as me after what she did. I cant believe she had the nerve to call me and act like nothing ever happened!  
>Randy- Sorry man! Forget her! She aint nothin. Just focus on your new "friend" she seems cool. Plus she's smokin hot man! (all of them laugh)<br>Paul- Leave it up to Mr. Whore to put a smile on my face. While the group is laughing and joking around, Stephanie and Stacy walks up to them.

Stacy-Hey guys! Hi Randy (she says in a flirty tone while walking into his open arms)  
>Randy- Hey baby(Kissing her on the cheek) I've been thinking about you (Stacy blushes)<br>While Stacy and Randy are flirting, Paul cant help but check Stephanie out.  
>Paul- You are looking extra sexy today Stephanie! ( she blushes)<br>Stephanie- Thank you. You're not looking so bad yourself. (they both laugh)  
>Paul- What about that kiss, we talked about last night?<br>Steph- What about it? (she says looking at him)  
>Paul- You looking so sexy today makes me want to lay one on you right now. (Steph blushes even harder)<br>Stephanie- Well whats stopping you? ( she says laughing)  
>Paul- Nothing really, I guess. (he laughs)<br>Stephanie- Then do it! ( she says jokingly but really wanting him to do it)  
>Not sure whether she's joking or not he leans in anyway. Their lips meet and and they end up in a passionate lip lock. Shawn is looking between his two friends in their love lives, feeling like a third wheel. He feels like hes about to be saved when he sees his other best bud Chris approaching. But that ended when he brought Trish with him.<p>

Chris- Hey Shawn. I see you are alittle bit left out in the romance department. (laughing)  
>Shawn- Wow really! I didnt notice. (he says sarcastically)<br>Chris- Well my twin sister's friend wants to meet you. Her name is Maria K. Dont say I never did anything for you! Shawn hugs Chris and Trish, thanks him and goes to meet Maria. Chris pats both Randy's and Paul's shoulders.  
>Chris- Are you guys going to come up for air? (laughing)<p>

Paul- Hey Chris and Trish! This is Stephanie. (they shake hands) Steph this is my besties and also my cousin Chris and Trish!  
>Stephanie-nice to meet you guys.<br>Chris- I can say the same. When did you get a girlfriend Paul?  
>Paul- (not really knowing what to say) yesterday. when your ex-friend was smacking her around. I had to pull a superman on that asshole and in the process got me a new girl.(kiss Stephanie's cheekshe blushes) and sorry about the silent ride this morning. Something happened, that had me in a pissed off mood.  
>Chris-Its cool. Well now everybody has somebody, this weekend is group date night!<br>Randy- I'll be there( Bell rings) But for right now Bye baby and bye asses. Have to get to class. (laughs walking off)  
>They all just wave him off and start to head for their classes. As Stephanie sees Paul getting his bag off the table, she stops his actions.<br>Stephanie- Hey Paul. (Paul faces her and says yeah) This may sound dorky but are we going out?  
>Paul- I dont know. (laughs) If you want to be official, I would love that. But I know you want to take it slow, so we can just be on frienddating status.  
>Stephanie- Well maybe I dont want slow anymore. I really liked that kiss and I was wondering maybe we can just date but still be official. I mean, lets go out but get to know eachother while doing it. I really feel happy with you.<br>Paul- For someone who wanted to take it slow, is already my girlfriend in a day. (they both laugh) But that would be great. Date night, I will be picking you up around 7. Is that ok?  
>Stephanie-Yeah, totally. (she says smiling) Bye Paul.<br>Paul-I dont say bye to my girlfriend that way. ( he grabs her and kisses her) But I do run in the hallways to keep myself from being late and I really suggest you doing the same! ( he laughs)  
>Paul grabs her hand and they both run to their classes hoping not to be late.<p>

Review! :) Longest one yet. lol.


	5. The Date

Chapter 5- The Date

Took a many break but I'm back. :)

It's Saturday, and Stephanie is checking herself out in the mirror. Stacy, Maria and Trish slept over Friday Night. During the first week of school they all became very close. Stacy and Steph were already close, but Maria was an old friend from elementary that Stephanie knew. Also, Trish was always close to Stacy and Maria, so they all started getting to know, or catch up with, each other. "This dress makes my hips look big!" Stephanie says looking in the mirror. "OH MY GOSH!" the three girls say in unison. "That one makes you look amazing Steph! Now wear it! Plus Paul wouldn't be able to wait to take that off!" Stacy says. Stacy, not everyone in here lost their virginity like you!", Stephanie says looking at everyone. She couldn't believe all her friends were looking around at everything but her! "Am I really the only one?" said Stephanie shocked. "Well looks like it! Sorry Steph, you will lose it soon enough!" replied Trish. "Plus that makes you look like the special one in the group", replied Maria. "I guess!" Stephanie said in a sad voice. "Aww Steph, don't feel bad. You should be proud. You don't have to worry about hiding condom wrappers from your mom!" said Trish trying to make Stephanie feel better. Everybody looked at Trish strangely and then laughed.

Paul was chatting with Chris on the phone, when Shawn walked in. "Hey man, you ready?" said Shawn. "Yeah here I come!". Paul looked at himself in the mirror one last time, and then made his way outside.

Everybody arrived at the movies and talked to their dates. Paul walked over to Stephanie and checked her out. "You look amazing!" said Paul as he looked at his date. Stephanie blushed. She gave Paul a quick checking out. "You don't look so bad yourself!" smiled Stephanie. "Aww, you always know how to make a man feel special!" joked Paul. "It's just one of my special talents!" smirked Stephanie. Paul looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. It also got him thinking. "Who knows, maybe you will show me one of those talents later on!" smirked Paul. Stephanie looked at him in the eyes and could see the lust in them. "Whoa Paul, slow your road! I might show you one of my talents but that won't be it!" laughed Stephanie. Paul was laughing real hard now. "Ok Steph, geez! Hahaha. You can't tease a guy like me and don't expect me to start thinking about you and me between the covers." Paul was cracking up now. Before Stephanie could reply, Chris called for them to come on. "Time to go babe!" said Paul as he put his arms around her shoulders and walked towards their movie.

During the movie, all of Paul and Stephanie's friends were making out. I guess that's what you get when you come to a romance movie with horny guys. Paul still had him arms around Stephanie. As he looked at her, he could see she was uncomfortable so he leaned over and gave Stephanie a kiss. Stephanie accepted it and they ended up in their own make-out session. The movie ended and all the friends were joking about the movie.

Chris- Did that hot girl end up with the guy she was crushing on

Shawn- Probably isn't that how every girly movie ends! (Maria punched Shawn in the shoulder) Ouch what was that for?

Maria- That was so sexist! Doesn't every boy movie end with boobs, sex, and naked girls running around? (smirked Maria)

Shawn- Touché! (He laughs)

Paul- It's sad that we spent $20 on a movie each and not one of us watched it. (Laughed Paul)

Stephanie-Well maybe we can go bowling on the next one.

Chris- Of course! I know how much you girls like to play with balls! (Laughs Chris)

Randy- Hey! Don't joke about girls like that. That's one of their best features! (Laughs Randy)

Stacy- You are such an ass! And Plus not all of us are sex crazed! (Jokes Stacy)

Chris- Really! Which one of you girls aren't going to head home with your boyfriend tonight, and rock his brains out?

Stephanie looked around uncomfortably. She knew none of her friends would say anything. But boy was she wrong!

Maria- Stephanie won't! (Paul started choking) Are you ok Paul?

Paul- Yeah! I'm great!

Randy- There is no way Stephanie, ex- Mrs. Martin, is still a virgin! (He looked at her and realized he put his foot in his mouth

Stephanie- First of all, I was NEVER Mrs. Martin, Second, No Andrew and I never slept together! As much as he wanted me to, I never did. That's the reason we had that big argument on the first day.

Randy- I'm sorry Steph! I didn't mean anything by it. Honest I… (Stephanie interrupted him)

Stephanie- It's ok. (Everybody just looked around awkwardly)

(Paul broke the silence.) Well let's get out of here!

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

Stephanie drove with Paul home, while the rest of them drove with their others.

Paul- So you are a virgin huh? (Paul asked jokingly)

Stephanie- Yeah! And proud to be it!

Paul- Well just so you know. I'm a football player! (He laughed) Which means I am far from it! But I promise you I will NEVER pressure you into anything you don't want to do. (When they came to a red light, He took the time to grab her hand and look her in the eyes) I PROMISE!

Stephanie looked at him and tears started to cover her eyes. She grabbed his face and kissed him. When she pulled away, she could see something in his eyes that told her he was being completely honest. That made her feel completely safe with him.

Paul stopped in front of Stephanie's house and kissed her goodbye.

Stephanie- I had a great time tonight! (She smiled at him)

Paul- I did too. Our next date can just be us alone. I think that would be better.

Stephanie laughed- I agree. See you Monday! (She smiled)

Paul-Yeah see you then. (He smiled as he watched her walk inside)

This date was great. Hopefully she isn't my next Melina. (thought Paul as he drove away)

Review! :)


	6. Getting Closer

Chapter6-Getting Closer

It has been a month since the first day of school. Stephanie and Paul have been on three dates since then (not counting the group dates they had between those). Paul and Stephanie have really got to know each other during those dates, not to mention the time during school. Stephanie was still getting calls from Andrew, begging for her to take him back. If Paul wasn't around, Stephanie would've taken him back, no questions asked. But now Paul is here, she knows she is cared for the way she should be. Not by trying to get her to have sex, yelling at her over little things, and abusing her, but by being honest with her and being like her best friend. She couldn't ask for anything better. She just hopes it lasts.

Paul hasn't talked to Melina in awhile. Not that he wanted to, it's just he had a bit of guilt for how the conversation left off. He knows Melina's history and knows why she acts the way she does, but he is done feeling sorry for her. Hell, for all he knows, she probably made all that crap up for him to feel sorry for her. He still can't believe a 6-8 month relationship was all a lie. The girl he actually seen himself starting to love, used him to make somebody ,who would never love her back, jealous. But I hope she realizes I was the best guy she ever had. The only one who put up with all her crap she put him through. Now he has someone who he feels will never hurt him like Melina did. Her name is Stephanie McMahon. She is becoming very special to me. Tomorrow is our "One Month Anniversary". I don't know what teen started that "anniversary every month you are with someone", but he must have had a lot of money and time on his hands. Or maybe he was just whipped! Either way, I'm still celebrating it tomorrow. I plan to do it big and still have time to get her home before curfew. It's time to lie down and wait for another day.

Stephanie was awoken to the sound of her phone ringing.

Steph-Hello (sleepily says)

Paul- Good morning sleepyhead! (He laughs) Happy Anniversary! (He smiles)

Stephanie-Aww thanks for the wakeup call! And Happy Anniversary to you too! (Makes a kissing sound) That's from me to you! (She laughs)

Paul- Well then (Kissing sound) to you too! (They both laugh). I planned something really special for you!

Stephanie- Oh Paul! You didn't have to do that. But will it be too much to ask what it is? (She laughs)

Paul- Yes I did, because I wanted to show you how much I care about you Stephanie. I really do care about you Steph. More than you know. (He says honestly)

Stephanie – (She felt tears well up in her eyes and fall down her cheek)

Paul- Steph are you there? (He asked worried he might have said it too soon)

Stephanie- Yes I'm here. (She said wiping her tears) I really care about you too! (She smiles)

Paul- Thank you so much for saying that back! (He laughs) I almost thought I pushed things a little bit. (He sighs)

Stephanie- No! Don't worry. You didn't push anything and I do feel the same way. I can't wait to see you today! (She smiles)

Paul- Trust me! I can't wait to see you either! (He laughs) But I'm about to get ready for school. Maybe I can be your carpool today.

Stephanie- That would be great! Just be prepared for my parents to start asking questions! (She laughs)

Paul- (He laughs) Well I might as well meet your parents now so they don't hate me in the future! (He laughs)

Stephanie- Trust me, no matter what time you meet my dad, he is still gonna want to kill you! (She laughs)

Paul- That makes me, picking you up sound like so much fun! (He says jokingly)

Stephanie- I hope so because I need a ride and the bus is not my first choice! (She laughs)

Paul- I'll be there in about thirty minutes. Bye baby, see you soon.

Stephanie- Ok and bye Paul. (She hangs up and gets thinks "How did I get so lucky")

As Stephanie gets out of the shower, her phone rings. She looks at the caller I.D and press the reject button, as she has been doing every time Andrew calls. She wasn't going to let him ruin this day. She gets dressed in a cute pink tank top paired with a short jean skirt and matching pink heels. She curled her hair and put on her favorite lip-gloss and perfume. She was going to look absolutely fabulous for her boyfriend today. As she heard her father yelling at her to come downstairs, she knew Paul must've arrived. I walked downstairs and noticed Paul sitting on the couch looking nervous. My dad is looking at Paul with a glare that could kill.

Vince- Stephanie please don't tell me you are at it again. Didn't you learn the last time that boys are no good! Damn it Steph! How many times do you have to be hurt before you realize dating isn't for you right now!

Stephanie- Dad! Paul is a great guy! If you just get to kno… (Vince interrupted her)

Vince- GET TO KNOW! GET TO KNOW! You gave me that bull when Andrew waltzed in this house. I would be damned if my daughter is passed around High School! And not only are you dating behind my back, you are trying to get in the car with a 17 year old too! Stephanie, I… (Linda interrupted)

Linda- Listen Vince! Stephanie is 15! She is going to date Vince! And you are just going to have to accept that! Stephanie, Paul have a great day at school. Paul, be careful driving and take care of my daughter! (Linda says looking at Paul with a strong "You better not hurt her" look.

Paul- I will Mr. and Mrs. McMahon. Trust me! I have no intentions of hurting your daughter. I care for Stephanie with all my heart. I promise not to hurt your daughter like Andrew did! (He walks over to Stephanie and grabs her hand. Stephanie looked up to him and seen the sincerity in his eyes. She leaned up and kissed Paul)

Stephanie- You ready? (Paul nods) Bye mom and dad! (She waves goodbye and heads to the car)

Paul- (Gets into the car and starts it) that wasn't so bad! (He laughs)

Stephanie- You're right because I am still surprised you made it out alive! (She says half jokingly)

Paul- Well now that we have your parents out of the way. We need you to meet my parents. The great part is they don't try to kill every girlfriend I have. (He laughs) (They just joke the rest of the way to school)

After school, Paul tells Stephanie to put a blindfold on. She excitingly does and they arrive at a park. Paul tells Stephanie to pull the blindfold off and she is overwhelmed by the site. The park had a picnic set up, with rose petals on and around the blanket. The park was completely vacant. Stephanie started to feel tears for the second time today. Paul lifted her face with his finger under her chin and kissed her. "Happy Anniversary Stephanie", was all Paul said before leading her to the picnic. As they sat down and became comfortable, Paul opened the strawberries. He pulled out the melted chocolate and set them out. He knew this was Stephanie's favorite dessert. He grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate and looked to Stephanie. Stephanie, knowing what he wanted, accepted and bit the strawberry. They kept feeding each other strawberries till they were gone and then just relaxed.

Stephanie- This was the best Paul! I don't ever want to forget this day as long as I live. (She says as she leans her head on Paul's shoulder)

Paul- Me and you both! That's why I brought my camera with me. I want to take some pics, so we can remember this moment forever.

Stephanie- That is so sweet Paul! (Paul pulls out the camera. With Stephanie leaned against his shoulder, they smiled and he used his right hand to take the pic)

They took many pictures, some of them kissing and others of them just fooling around. After the pics, they both finished eating the sandwiches Paul made. They relaxed under a tree in each other's arms watching sunset. When it became dark, Paul took Stephanie on another secret destination. He took her to the highest part of the city, where you could see everything from there. They laid back and watched the stars until 10pm and then Paul drove Stephanie home. On the way home, Stephanie fell asleep in the car. Paul couldn't help but take quick glances at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Paul carried Stephanie to her house, knocked, and waited for her parents to answer. Vince answered the door. He took one glance at Steph and didn't look to happy.

Vince- What's wrong with my daughter! Why are you carrying her?

Paul- She fell asleep on the way here sir. I didn't want to wake her so I just carried her in. I'm sorry if you don't like that sir. (Paul said trying his best to keep calm)

Vince-Well thank you Paul! That will be all! (Stephanie started to stir in Paul's arm so he let her down gently.

Stephanie- Hey dad! When did I get home?

Paul- We just got here. (He smiled at her) You fell asleep on the ride here.

Stephanie yawned and rubbed her eyes as she listened to what Paul had to say.

Stephanie- I had a great time tonight! Hopefully I don't fall asleep again on the next date! (She laughs) I'm about to go to sleep. Goodnight daddy and (kiss Paul on the cheek) goodnight Paul! (She smiled as she walked to her bedroom)

Vince and Paul had one more quick stare down, before Vince closed the door. Paul left with a smile that couldn't be erased. This was a special night, he got to share with his special girl!

Review! :)


	7. The Sleepover

Chapter 7- The Sleepover

Sorry for the long wait. I was getting over the excitement of Stephanie returning twice in a row! Lol. Still not over it but I am just enough to write so here we go.

Stephanie, Stacy and Maria were hanging out at Maria's house just having girl-talk. They were chatting about their boyfriends and other things that girls would normally talk about. Stephanie and Paul have been going out for two months now and they have become really close. Stephanie still wasn't ready for anything other than the typical displays of affection, but she damn sure couldn't stop thinking about it. Also she was really starting to have deep feelings for Paul, but didn't want to scare him away so she hasn't said anything. Stephanie is lying on Maria's bed thinking about Paul when she gets hit by a pillow knocking her out of her thoughts.

Stephanie- Hey! What was that for? (She says laughing while rubbing her head)

Maria-We had to get you back to Earth somehow! This was the only way we could think of! (They all laugh)

Stacy- Sooo Stephanie! Have you and Paul… Well you know!

Stephanie- No I don't know! (She says knowing exactly what Stacy was thinking)

Stacy- The humpity dumpity! (They all laugh)

Stephanie-If you must know…(She takes a pause to irritate her friends. From the way they were looking at her she could tell she succeeded)

Stacy and Maria- WELL? (They both screamed)

Stephanie- No, gosh! (She laughs)

Maria- I knew it! (She said laughing) Plus if you did Shawn would've told me by now!

Stephanie- Why would Shawn tell you if Paul and I slept together?

Maria- The same reason I would tell Shawn if I knew first. Its friendship/lovers loyalty. If you and Paul sleep together, he is obviously going to tell his best buds. The same as you are going to tell us. (She says matter-of -fact)

Stacy- I know it's sad but it's true. You wouldn't believe how fast Randy told his friends about us.

Maria- Yep! And Shawn and I slept together a couple of weeks ago and now the whole group knows. That's how football players work.

Stacy – (she stared at Stephanie and couldn't help but ask.) Do you love Paul?

Stephanie looked at Stacy with a shocked expression. She was really not expecting that question. She looked between both her friends and answered honestly. "Yes I do."

Stacy and Maria (looked at each other and then back at Steph) – Aww! Our baby is growing up.

Stephanie- Shut up! (She laughed) But you can't tell Paul or any of your boyfriends. Promise me! Because I don't want to lose him. Promise!

Stacy and Maria- We promise Steph!

Paul was watching football at home when his parent walked in his room. "Paul! I am going to trust you not to throw a party tonight. You better not let me down. Your mother and I are going to a business dinner for my job and we won't be back for a couple of hours. No party or you will never see the outside ever again as long as you live! Do you understand me!" said Paul Sr. as he looked at Paul sternly. "Yes dad, I promise. ", said Paul. That's when a thought came to his head. "Hey dad, Can I invite Steph over to hang out?" asked Paul. "As long as your Mother and my rules are followed! There will be no sex going on in this house. You understand me?" said Paul Sr. Paul nodded and Paul's dad left the room and Paul and the house all to himself. Paul picked up his phone and called Steph. He was beginning to fall for Steph! Hard! Tonight if they are going to have the house all to themselves, he was going to tell her.

Stephanie- Hello

Paul- Hey baby! My parents are gone tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come over. (He heard giggling in the background so he knew she was with her friends.)

Stephanie- That sounds great. I would love to.

Paul- Great! I can pick you up now or you can just tell me when you are ready.

Steph- Now is cool. I'll be waiting!

Paul- Ok. I'm on the way. See you then. Bye baby.

Steph- Bye.

Stephanie hung up and looked at her friends who were staring at her.

Steph- What!

Stacy- Are you two going to get it on tonight?

Maria- You two are going to be alone in a big empty house. No parents, no anything, just you, him and a big bed waiting to be rocked. (All of them laugh)

Stephanie- No we are not! We are just going to hang out. That's all!

Stacy- I went to "hang out" with Randy at his house and I ended up a non-virgin in less than two hours.

Stephanie- That's because you don't have any restraint. And Randy is a man-whore. I love the guy but he has problems. (All the girls laugh)

Later on that night, Paul and Stephanie are downstairs on the couch watching movies. Paul has his arm wrapped around Stephanie's shoulder while Stephanie is cuddled up to him on the couch. After the movie, Paul and Stephanie start playing around. Paul is tickling Stephanie hard. Stephanie tries to get away and they end up on the floor with Stephanie on the ground and Paul on top of her. Paul and Stephanie are breathing hard as they stare at each other. Paul leans down and kisses her. The kiss almost becomes heated when Paul pulls away. Stephanie looks at him strangely and Paul mutters the words he has wanted to say the whole time she has been here. "I love you Stephanie" says Paul looking directly into her eyes. Stephanie leans up and was speechless. The words she was afraid to say to him, was coming out his mouth as we speak. Tears were filling her eyes as she looked at him. She finally had the strength to say the words back. "I love you too" said Stephanie as she kissed Paul again and they ended back up in their heated make-out session on the floor. Paul pulled away again and grabbed Stephanie's hand. He pulled her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He looked into her eyes and kissed her again. He led her to the bed and laid her down. They were lying on the bed with Paul on top of Stephanie. Paul starting kissing Stephanie's neck. Stephanie couldn't help but moan as pleasure struck her. As he started to kiss lower and lower, Stephanie was feeling really nervous now. She pulled Paul's hair to get his attention. Paul finally caught Stephanie's eyes. "Paul, I don't know if I am ready for this yet. I'm sorry" said Stephanie as she saw Paul get up. "It's cool. Plus I still love you and like I said before, I will not pressure you into anything you don't want to do." Paul says as he just sat next to Stephanie. Stephanie felt weird now knowing what they almost did. She couldn't help but think about if she did just do it right now. She loves Paul and Paul loves her. That is how she wants it to be, with a person that she loves and cares for and they feel the same way back. As Paul looked at her and smiled, she knew that she wanted it to be him. Paul noticed the look on Steph's face and asked if she was ok. Stephanie nodded. Paul used his finger to rub her cheek as he kissed her again. When they pulled back, Stephanie made her decision. "Paul!" said Stephanie. When she got his attention, she looked right into his eyes. "I'm ready." Paul couldn't believe this was what he was hearing. "Are you sure, I mean we don't have to do this. We can just watch another movie or talk or…" Stephanie interrupted him with a kiss. "I'm sure, just please don't hurt me" said Stephanie as she looked him in the eyes. "I promise" He said as he kissed her. They began to make-out and he returned to kissing down her body. He took off her shirt and his as well. Stephanie watched as he unhooked her bra and began sucking on her breast. Taking time to pleasure both of them. Stephanie moaned at the feeling. She hadn't felt nothing like this before and she didn't want it to stop. Paul kissed lower until he came to her jeans. He looked into her eyes as he unzipped them and pulled them off. He used his finger to rub her over her panties. He made sure it was right over the clit to send over the edge. Stephanie's moans were loud as she began to move her hips with the motion of his fingers. Paul was getting harder with all the moaning and movements Stephanie was doing. He kept rubbing her until he saw her grip the sheets tightly. While still rubbing her, he kissed her passionately. They kissed until he heard Stephanie whimper and then moan "Oh god". Stephanie arched her back as the pleasure took over her and she screamed Paul's name. Her body began to shudder and she was breathing hard. As she climaxed Paul kissed her hard and rubbed her faster. When she was done, Paul pulled off her panties and his pants and boxers. Stephanie saw what Paul was working with. He was a big boy! He positioned himself right at her entrance. "Are you sure about this?" asked Paul as he wanted her to be sure she was ready to lose her virginity. Stephanie nodded and Paul kissed her. While kissing her, he eased himself into her slowly. He heard Stephanie whimper and knew it was hurting her. "Don't tense up or it will hurt worse." Stephanie nodded and he pushed in again. When he was fully in, he stayed there for a bit for her to get used to him. Stephanie felt the pain as he pushed inside. It hurt like hell! Paul on the other hand felt amazing and nervous at the same time. He started to move inside of her at a slow pace. He still saw the pained look on Stephanie's face so he pulled out. "Do you want to stop?" asked Paul as he hated to be hurting her like this. "No just keep going" said Stephanie as she tried her best to relax as he pushed back in. This time, instead of pain, she felt a weird sensation of pleasure. As Paul heard Stephanie moan, he knew he could keep going.

"You feel so good and tight! Jesus!" moaned Paul as he thrust into her. He couldn't believe the amount of pleasure he was getting from her. He might come right now at the way he was feeling. He heard Stephanie moan as she started to grind back into him. That was driving him crazy. He kissed her as they drove each other into so much pleasure he couldn't explain. "Oh My God Stephanie, I love you so much"

Stephanie couldn't even keep her eyes open as the pleasure kept getting better and better. She felt Paul began to go faster and she couldn't help but scream. She clawed her nails into Paul's back as Paul gripped the sheets. Every time Stephanie would try to open her eyes to see what Paul was doing. She would have to unwillingly close them from the feeling he was giving her. "Oh God Paul! Please don't stop! Please don't stop!" Stephanie moaned.

Paul felt Stephanie getting close and he thrust in her faster. They grinded their hips together for dear life as they both felt their climax getting closer and closer. "Fuck Steph! I'm about to come so hard. Jesus!" moaned Paul loudly as he buried his face in Stephanie's neck.

I'm going to come! I'm going to come! I'm….moaned Stephanie. She screamed louder as she felt her climax hit her. She screamed out Paul's name as she shuddered with pleasure.

"Fuck Stephanie Fuck fuck FUCK!" Screamed Paul as he climaxed and came into Stephanie. That feeling was too great to explain. He has never came so hard in his life. Paul climbed off of Stephanie. They both laid there breathing and sweating hard. When they finally started breathing calmly, they stared at the roof thinking.

Stephanie- That was amazing (She says as she turned to look at Paul) I'm glad it was you.

Paul- Real amazing and I'm glad you chose me! (He looked at Stephanie in her eyes and stroked her cheek) I love you Stephanie.

Stephanie- I love you too Paul. (They pulled into a deep kiss and fell asleep in each others arms)

Review! :)


	8. Monday After

Chapter 8- Monday After

Stephanie and Paul spent all Sunday together. Paul took Stephanie out to the movies and then they just hung out at his house. During the day, when her parents aren't home, she would have Paul over her house but other than that she wouldn't. Most of the time if Linda was the only parent home, then Paul could come over but Vince would still be pissed. Stephanie and Paul only had sex once after the first time and that was Sunday after the movies. Stephanie couldn't help but feel happy that she finally found the person that loved her and kept her feeling special. The person that has her whole heart and who she gave herself to Saturday night.

It's Monday and the whole crew are in their meet up spot at school. Randy, Shawn, Chris, Maria, Trish, and Stacy were waiting at the table for Paul and Stephanie.

Randy- What is taking Big Nose so long to get here?

Stacy- Maybe he is giving Stephanie a "Happy Monday" gift.

Shawn- And what would that be? Paul and Stephanie aren't having sex!

Maria- Who knows. I think they are. I haven't heard from Stephanie since Paul picked her up from my house. They were ALONE. Unless she died over there, she would've called us about her Saturday night. Just saying!

Shawn- Paul didn't tell us that he had or was going to have a night out with Steph!

Maria- Yeah! Well he did!

As they all argued on whether or not Paul and Stephanie slept together, Steph and Paul walked up to them.

Paul- Hey guys! (Paul said smiling. That smile disappeared when all his friends stared at him) Wassup!

Trish- We can ask you the same thing!

Chris- Yeah! How was your weekend Paul?

Paul (Looked between all his friends and then at Stephanie. He could see she was looking nervous so he didn't say anything about what happened) It was great! Just movies with my girl! (He said while he wrapped his arm around Stephanie.

Stacy- Really? Well then, Stephanie how was your weekend? (She said as she looked Stephanie right in the eyes. She knew Stephanie couldn't lie (atleast not well) when you look at her in the eyes.)

Stephanie (Tried so hard to keep from making eye contact but it was too late. She looked at Paul and then it just bursted out) - Paul and I had sex! (She says and then quickly covered her mouth. Paul looked at her shocked and so did her friends.)

Stacy (Grinning) –And I thought you had restraint! (Her and Maria laugh)

Stephanie- I did for a bit but then I gave in. (She says blushing. The whole groups laughs and walks to class)

During class- Paul

Randy and Paul had the same first period. Randy kept staring at Paul from the moment they entered the classroom.

Paul- What?

Randy- How was it? Was it good, bad, or what

Paul- It was unbelievable. (Paul says thinking about it) I can't describe the pleasure I was feeling. I felt like she should've been my first man! (He laughed)

Randy- Did you wrap it up?

Paul- Ye… (Before he could finish, his mind went back to that day. Did he use a condom?)

Randy- Well… Did you or didn't you?

Paul- I did I think! (Paul said not sure)

Randy- Well I hope so! (He laughs)

During class- Stephanie

Stacy- Hey Steph! (Stacy whispered. When she finally caught Steph's attention she asked)Was the sex good?

Stephanie- (laughing and blushing) yes it was great! It felt amazing but it did hurt a bit at first!

Stacy- Same with me! OMG it hurt so bad. But the second time was better. I couldn't walk straight for a week. You should've seen the look on my mom's face! (They both laugh)

After school Paul meets up with Stephanie and takes her home. During the ride home Paul rubbed Steph's thigh.

Stephanie- Paul?

Paul- Yeah what's up baby?

Stephanie- Did your friends interrogate you about our weekend? (She says laughing)

Paul- Hell yeah! Every class, I had one of them down my throat!

Stephanie- Same here! I'm sorry I told everybody before you wanted to know.

Paul- Baby don't worry about it! I wanted people to know when you wanted people to know. (They both smiled at each other)

Paul pulled up outside Stephanie's house.- Here we go.

Stephanie- Do you want to come in and hang out?

Paul- Yeah I would love that. (He smiled as he parked the car and walked with Stephanie in the house.)

Stephanie Hi mom! Paul and I are going to be doing homework together upstairs! (Says to Linda as they head upstairs)

Linda- OK but Paul has to leave before 8. Ok Paul?

Paul- Yes mam! (He smiles)

Vince came around the corner and saw them going upstairs. – Hold up! Where the hell are you going!

Stephanie- (They both turn around and look at Vince) Dad we are just going upstairs to do homework!

Vince- I don't want you going upstairs to do anything!

Linda- Vince calm down and let them do work! (She shoos them upstairs and then looks at Vince) You have got to let Steph grow up.

Vince- I did. She's dating him isn't she? Dating is one thing! Upstairs in a room ALONE with a boy is another! (Vince says angrily)

Linda- I know Vince! I trust Stephanie not to do anything! I suggest you do the same. ( She looked at Vince sternly)

Upstairs

Paul and Stephanie sat on the bed as they both did their homework. They had the radio up loud and the door locked. Paul looked up from his homework and started to kiss on Steph's neck.

Paul- Mmm I want you so bad!

Stephanie ( giggling) Paul calm down! You know we can't do IT right now. My parents are downstairs!

Paul- They can't hear us! The radio is up and the door is locked. Come on!

Stephanie- I don't know about this Paul. (She was about to resist, until she felt his hand ride up her dress. When it reached its destination she gave in)

Paul and Steph made-out while Paul fingered her. Paul laid Stephanie back as he climbed on top of her. He pulled his fingers out and started to grind against her. Paul flipped them around so that now Stephanie was on top. Stephanie grinded against him as they continued kissing. Stephanie put her arms in the air as Paul took the dress off of her. He unclasped her bra and began sucking on her breast. As much as Stephanie loved the foreplay, she knew they didn't have time for that. She leaned down and kissed Paul. Paul unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He grabbed Stephanie's hips and grinded her against him. He pulled her panties off and lifted her right above his cock. As he lowered her, they both moaned in pleasure. He thrust into her fast and deep. Stephanie leaned down and gripped the sheets on both sides of Paul's head. Paul had his hands tightly on Steph's hips as he guided her body against him. Stephanie threw her head back in pleasure as he smacked her ass. This was her first time on top and she really liked it! He let go of Stephanie and let her do it on her own. He was going crazy, the way Stephanie was grinding against him. As they were both about to climax, they heard a knocking on the door. They both stopped and faced the door. "Stephanie! Open up! Open this door now!" Vince yelled as he banged on the door. Stephanie jumped off of Paul and they both scattered to find their clothes. "Go into the bathroom! Hurry go!" screamed Steph as she pointed to the bathroom in her room." What about my clothes?" whispered Paul as he only found his shirt and sock. "Just take what you have and I will find the rest! Go!" She pushed Paul towards the bathroom and threw her clothes on fast. She fixed her hair and opened the door. "Hi dad! Is there something wrong?" asked Stephanie as she gave him an innocent smile. "Yes! What took you so long to answer the door? Answer me Steph! Better yet, let me in!" He pushed Stephanie out the way as he walked into the room. "Where is Paul?" asked Vince as he looked around. "In the bathroom Dad! Why are you in here?" asked Stephanie frustrated. "Because I don't like the fact you two are in here alone with the radio blasting!" said Vince angrily. "Then we will turn the radio off! Now can you please leave!" replied Stephanie angrily. "Don't you use that tone with me young lady! You know what? After Paul gets out of the restroom, your study date is over and you are grounded! Give me your phone and laptop now!" said Vince sternly. "Dad, that's not fair! Please I am so sorry just please don't ground me!" Stephanie begged. "I don't want to hear it! Now hand your stuff over!" said Vince not giving in. "I hate you!" yelled Stephanie as she handed her stuff over. After giving her dad her stuff, Stephanie slammed the door in his face. Paul walked out the bathroom and saw Stephanie crying. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. When she stopped crying, he gave her a kiss and gathered his things. "See you tomorrow." Said Paul as he kissed the top of Stephanie's head and walked out. Stephanie has never been so pissed off at her dad as much as she was right now.

Review! :)


	9. Could I Be?

Chapter 9- Could I Be?

It's Christmas Break (2 months after losing her virginity) and Stephanie was lying on her bed. She has been sick for weeks now and she doesn't know why. She thinks it maybe the stomach flu going around so she has been staying inside for a couple of days now.

Stephanie is lying down, when she hears a knock on the door. "Hey sweetie! Are you feeling any better?" says Linda as she walks in. "Not really." Replied Stephanie. "I have been throwing up all day and I feel like crap. Thanks for checking on me mom!" says Stephanie. "You welcome baby but your friends are downstairs asking to come see you. Do you want me to let them in?" asked Linda. "Yeah mom! Thanks!" says Stephanie as she sat up in her bed. A couple minutes later, she sees her friends Stacy and Maria walk in. "Hey guys, where's Trish?" asked Stephanie as she looked around her Trish. "She couldn't make it. She went out of town for Christmas Break." Replied Maria. "What's wrong with my best friend? I haven't seen you around in weeks. I missed my sis!" replied Stacy as she sat on the bed with Stephanie. "I know! I missed you both too! I just been puking all over the place!" said Stephanie as she rubbed her belly. "Poor thing! You caught that nasty stomach flu!" said Maria as she put her hand on Stephanie's forehead. "Yeah I think so! That's all I could think of why I have been feeling so icky." Says Stephanie." You are not sure it's the flu! Stephanie, how do you know it's the flu? It could be something dangerous, like a flesh eating virus! Oh My Gosh I don't want to lose you Stephanie!" says Stacy as she hugged Stephanie tightly. "It's not a flesh eating virus and it has to be the flu. That's why my period hasn't come on." Says Stephanie. "The flu doesn't keep your monthly friend from coming Stephanie. A baby does." Says Maria, while looking at Stephanie worried. "You don't think you are pregnant Steph? Do you?" replied Maria while sitting next to Stephanie. "No I am not pregnant ok so let's just get off that subject. I have the flu and that's all!" says Stephanie (trying to convince herself). "Well how long has it been since you had your last period?" asked Stacy as she looked at Steph. Stephanie got up from her bed and walked toward the calendar on the wall. As she flipped through it, she couldn't believe it. It's been months since she last had it. Tears started to fill up her eyes as she looked down. "This can't be happening!" says Stephanie to herself as he fell to the floor and started crying. "Stephanie what's wrong girl?" asks Stacy as she walked towards the calendar. When she saw how long it's been she sat down by Steph and cradled her. "Stephanie, it's ok. You might not be. You probably just forgot to mark the dates." Says Stacy as she tried to make Steph feel better." Maria came and sat down by Stephanie too. She rubbed her back as Stephanie cried. "I don't ever forget to mark the dates Stacy. I don't know how this could happen! We were safe! Always!" says Stephanie as she thought about her and Paul. "Well, was there a time when you weren't?" asked Maria. "No, I mean yes, but that couldn't have been when this happened." Says Stephanie not believing this was happening. "Well why not?" asked Stacy. "Because, it was our first time! It was a "in the moment" type thing. You can't get pregnant on your first time! You shouldn't be able to get pregnant on your first time! It isn't fair!" cried Stephanie. "I know it isn't fair Steph, but it happens. There is only one way to be sure!" says Stacy. "How is that?" cried Stephanie as she wiped her tears. "We take a pregnancy test! That way we will know if you are for sure!" says Stacy. "But how will I get pregnancy test? I am definitely not buying one! The cashier will look at me as a slut! I can't do it! I just can't!" cries Stephanie. "Well you have no choice Steph! What if you give me the money and I will buy it for you?" says Maria. "You would do that for me?" asked Stephanie. Maria nodded and Stephanie gave her a huge hug. "I love you so much! You are the best friend anyone could ever have!"Says Stephanie. "Ok, Ok! This is how we are going to do this. We are going to Wal-Mart right now. I will buy 3 pregnancy tests to make sure and then we will go into the bathroom there and you will take them. If all of them say yes, then we will go from there, and if they say no, then we will forget this conversation ever happened!" said Maria. All the girls nodded and they got ready to go. As they pulled up into the Wal-Mart parking lot, Stephanie felt sick again. She waited til Maria parked and then threw up. "Can this day get any worse?" asked Stephanie as all her friends looked between each other.

They all walked in Wal-Mart and Stephanie waited in the restroom. She occupied the big stall, so her friends could come in with her when she takes the test. Maria and Stacy walked down the pregnancy test aisle and picked up the best looking ones. They picked up First Response, Accu-Clear and a Bio Med one. They purchased it and then went into the restroom. They gave Stephanie the bag of tests and turned around while she took them. When she laid all of them down on the sink, they sat and waited til the time was up to check them. Stephanie kept pacing the floor. "Jesus Stephanie, can you just stay still! You are making me dizzy!" screamed Stacy. "I can't! I might be pregnant! PREGNANT! I can't handle a baby right now. I know Paul cant. He likes to party and have fun! Not stay home all day and sing Rock-A-Bye baby!" screamed Stephanie."Then maybe Paul should've thought of that when he was showing love with no glove. Paul is more experienced than you. He should've known better." Maria replied. A couple minutes later the time has come for them to check the test. Each grabbed one. "At the count of 3, we are going to check them! One, Two, Three!" says Stacy as they all check them. All of their faces fell as they saw the results. They all looked between each other to see if maybe the other had a negative test. When Stephanie noticed all her friends had the same results, she broke down. Her friends tried to comfort her, but it did no good. Stephanie was pregnant and no "It's going to be ok" is going to change that.

Review! :)


	10. Telling People Pt1

Chapter10- Telling People part1

Paul has been looking at his phone all day. Stephanie hasn't called him in weeks. He tries to call Stephanie, but it goes straight to voicemail. He was starting to get really worried. He sat on his bed and finally came up with a decision. He was going to pick her up and take her out. He grabbed his keys and headed on his way to Stephanie's house. As he pulled up, he noticed Stephanie, Maria, and Stacy heading towards the front door. He screamed to get their attention and they all turned to face him. That's when he noticed Stephanie had tears streaming down her face. He saw the girls walk towards him. When they were next to his car, he gestured Stephanie to get in. Stephanie got in and didn't face him. He looked towards Maria and Stacy to get any answers, but they just said bye and walked away. Paul rubbed Stephanie's arms and begged her to look at him. Stephanie kept shaking her head no. He wrapped his arm around Stephanie and comforted her. "Let's go to the park so we can talk." Says Paul as he kissed Stephanie's cheek and started the car. Stephanie cried the whole way there. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. He just hoped he could make her feel better.

When they arrived at the park, he got out the car and opened the door for Stephanie. As she got out, he wrapped his arms around her and walked her towards the bench. They sat down and he begged Stephanie to look at him. When she finally did, he stroked her cheek and asked what was wrong. "Stephanie, baby, please tell me what's wrong! I haven't talked to you in weeks. Please just tell me what's wrong" Begged Paul. He began to get tears in his eyes seeing her in tears like this. "You're going to hate me Paul!" cried Steph. "I won't Stephanie, just please tell me what's wrong" Cried Paul. "I ca…" Before Stephanie could finish, nausea came over her. She ran to the trashcan nearest her and puked. She ran to the park restroom and washed her face. When she walked back towards the bench, she could see the worried look on Paul's face. "Baby are you ok? Are you sick? Is that's what's wrong?" asked Paul. Stephanie shook her head no. She took a deep breath and tried to mutter out the words. "I'm pre…, I'm Pre..." stuttered Stephanie. "Come on baby, spit it out! What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed her back to comfort her. "I'm PREGNANT!" screamed Stephanie as she broke down again. Paul couldn't believe the words that just came out of his girlfriend's mouth. She couldn't have said what he thought she said. He had to hear it again. "What did you say?" asked Paul, not believing it. Stephanie looked him in the eyes as she said it again. "I'm pregnant Paul and the baby is yours!" cried Stephanie as she buried her face in her hands. Paul couldn't believe it. How could she be pregnant? They were always safe, except for two times! One of those, he didn't even get to finish because her father walked in. "Are you sure?"Asked Paul as he hopes she would say no. "Yes! I took three tests today and all of them said the two magic words!" she cried. "Well tests aren't 100% accurate, so maybe you aren't!" says Paul hoping she wasn't. "I would understand that if it was one test, but THREE tests screamed at me that I have a baby growing in me!" screamed Stephanie agitated. How many times does she have to tell him she was pregnant before he gets it through his thick head! "Damn it Steph! How could this happen? What am I going to do? I am too young to be a dad! What about Football and school? This can't be happening!"Paul says panicking. "You! YOU! What about me? I'm the one pregnant! I'm the one who has to walk around with a big bump screaming "I'm pregnant!" Not you! You can leave and have nothing to do with me but I will always be the one with the baby. You are worried about Football? What about my dreams? I want to be a doctor or a lawyer! Something! But what school would want to take a high school dropout, who got knocked up at the age of 15? My life is screwed up. Not yours!" screamed Steph. "Not mine! If I do play daddy to this baby, my life will be screwed! I will have to stay home all day with a crying baby! You think that's how I want my high school life to be? I have a life and plans and a baby was not part of it!" screamed Paul. "If! Are you planning on making me handle this by myself?" She saw Paul look away from her. "Paul, you can't do this to me! I can't handle this by myself! I am only 15 Paul! Please don't abandon me!" Stephanie cried. "I just can't handle this right now Stephanie! I'm 17! I'm sorry. I still love you but I can't be a father right now!" He saw Stephanie break down and he couldn't take it. He reached over to comfort her but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me! You're nothing but an ass! You don't love me! If you loved me, you wouldn't abandon me when I need you most! Just take me home! NOW!" screamed Stephanie as she stood up and ran towards the car. Paul watched as she ran away. He didn't mean to hurt her; he just can't handle a baby right now. He walked to his car and saw her crying against it. When she saw him, she angrily wiped her tears and stood by the door. He got in his car and started it. He waited for her to get in and then they headed towards Stephanie's house.

They finally reached Stephanie's house. Before Paul could say anything to Stephanie, she got out and slammed the door. He watched as she walked towards her house and drove away the moment she was in.

Telling Parents- Stephanie

Stephanie walked into her house and started to run upstairs. Before she made it to the top, her mom called out to her. "Stephanie, honey, are you ok?" asked Linda. "Yeah mom! I'm just tired!" said Stephanie, not facing her mother. "Look at me sweetie!" demanded Linda. Stephanie turned to face her. Linda's heart broke at the tearful face of her daughter. "Sweetie, what happened?" asked Linda. I don't want to talk about it" cried Stephanie. "I'm your mom! You can talk to me about anything! Please tell me what's wrong!" begged Linda. Stephanie knew it was now or never. "Mom, I love you and I never wanted this to happen!" She looked at her mom in the eyes as she told her. "Mom, I'm pregnant!" Stephanie cried. Linda looked at her daughter, not believing what had just come out of her daughter's mouth. "Oh sweetie!" Linda cried as she opened her arms for Stephanie. Stephanie ran into her mother's arms and cried. "It will be ok. We will get through this!" cried Linda as she held her daughter. Vince walked in and saw his wife and daughter crying. "What's going on in here?" he asked concerned. "Vince, our daughter is in trouble!" Linda cried still holding Stephanie. "I just picked up Shane from his dorm. He's staying with us Christmas Break! Now how is our daughter in trouble?" asked Vince concerned. "Stephanie tells him what's going on!" demanded Linda. "No mommy! Please don't make me do that! Daddy will hate me forever. Please!" cry Stephanie. "Stephanie spit it out NOW!" demanded Vince. Stephanie looked at her father and couldn't believe what she was about to tell him. "Daddy, I'm pregnant!" she said as she cried harder."That son of a bitch Paul did this to you didn't he?" yelled Vince. "Does he know about this baby?" asked Vince angrily. Stephanie nodded. "He does but he doesn't want it!" Stephanie cried. "He yelled that he loves me but he couldn't handle a baby!" Stephanie cried. Vince was in rage." That son of a bitch, knocked you up and doesn't want to take responsibility!" screamed Vince. "How old is he Stephanie?" asked Paul furiously. "He's 17 dad!" cried Stephanie. "So he's practically almost an adult and he is going to leave a 15 year old girl, to raise his baby all by herself!" yelled Vince. Vince was pissed at Paul, but then he switched his anger at Stephanie. "And you, I told you not to date any boys while you were in high school! You had to be so damn stubborn, didn't you? Look what happens to disobedient girls? They end up lying on their back and getting knocked up! Then when the consequences come, they are left with a baby and the guy is left partying all night! He used you to get what he wanted and once he found out you were having his kid, he kicked you to the curb! Congratulations Stephanie! You are officially a slut!" screamed Vince. Shane had just walked in during all that. He couldn't believe his dad said that to his baby sister. He wasn't the only one. Linda was shocked and Stephanie was crying even harder. "Vince, I think you need to leave and cool off because that was definitely not called for!" screamed Linda. "Gladly! I don't want to be in the same room as her right now! Stephanie, you have disappointed this family to no end!" he screamed as he walked out the house. "Shane can you leave us alone for a couple of minutes please?" asked Linda. "Yeah mom and Stephanie it's going to be ok. I love you sis!" Shane said as he rubbed Stephanie's back and walked upstairs. Linda walked Stephanie over to the couch and they sat down. Stephanie laid her head on Linda's lap as she cried. Linda brushed Stephanie's hair with her hand as Stephanie cried. Linda remembers doing this Stephanie when she was a baby because she was fussy or mad. Now she is doing this to her baby, because she is having a baby.

Review! :)


	11. Telling People Pt2

Chapter 11- Telling People pt2

Telling Parents- Paul

Paul just came from dropping Stephanie off and was heading home. How could his life go from perfect to horrible in just a couple of minutes? Stephanie said the words no teenage guy wants to hear, "I'm Pregnant!" How this of could happened? I know the way it happened. I just can't believe it did. Paul kept thinking about Stephanie and the baby the whole way home. As he reached his house and parked, he felt like just running away. Just when he got his life back on track, here comes a baby!

Paul walks inside and notices his mom sitting on the couch." Hi sweetie! How was your day?" asked Patricia. "I don't want to talk it about to be honest! It was probably the worst days of all the days I had." Said Paul sitting down next to his mom. "Why do you say that Paul? Did something happen while you were out?" asked Pat concerned. "Yeah! Something big that I really don't want to talk about!" Paul says angrily as he gets up." Hold up Paul Michael Levesque Jr.! I'm your mother and you will never use that tone with me again! Understood?" scolded Pat. "Yes mom but you don't understand and you will probably never understand the anger I am feeling right now!" said an angry Paul. "Well try me! Tell me why you are so angry? NOW!" screamed Pat. "What part of I don't want to talk about it is not getting through to you?" screamed Paul. "What is your problem Paul?" screamed Pat. Paul was getting a real headache. Why don't parents know when to back off! "Because I really screwed up big time!" said Paul frustrated. "How did you screw u…?" Before Pat got to finish, Paul screamed it out. "Because I got Stephanie pregnant! Happy! She hates me now because I ruined her life. The girl I fell in love with. The girl I would've probably had a future with! Stephanie wants nothing to do with me! I promised I would never hurt her and now I hurt her worse than anybody has ever did. How? No scratch that! Why are teens allowed to have babies? Why can't teens just have fun and save the consequences like that, for when we are ready? It's not fair!" cried Paul. Pat stared at her son in shock and sadness. "Paul when did this happen? Why didn't you tell us? Paul we told you how to be careful. We also told you to stop sleeping around!" screamed Pat. "That's the point mom! I did stop sleeping around. It was just me and Stephanie! Happy and in love! Stephanie assumes it was when I took her virginity! I just found out today, so that's why you are just finding out. How come the moment I start to get my life on track, this happens?" cried Paul. Paul Sr. walked in and noticed his family looking to be in a deep conversation. "What's going on in here son?" asked Paul Sr. Paul looked at his dad and said the words. "You are going to be a grandfather! Congratulations!" said Paul sarcastically. Paul Sr. looked at Paul to see if he was joking. "You're joking right? I know no son of mine will get ANY girl pregnant!" screamed Paul Sr. "Then I must not be your son, because Stephanie is pregnant and I am pretty sure it's mine!" said Paul sarcastically. "Paul let me see you outside for a minute!" demanded Paul Sr. "Dad, I am not in the mood to talk right now!" screamed Paul. "DID I ASK IF YOU WERE IN THE FUCKING MOOD TO TALK? NO! NOW GET YOUR ASS TO THIS BACK PORCH BEFORE I KICK IT THERE NOW!" Yelled Paul Sr. Paul and his dad walked towards the back porch. Once there, they started to talk.

"So are you telling me that you are going to be a father?" Paul Sr. asked. Paul nodded. "How old is Stephanie?" asked Paul Sr. "Stephanie is 15 and a freshman at my school dad. "Said Paul. "Is this the same girl that you introduced to us a couple months back?" asked Paul Sr. "Yes dad! The one that has been coming over most of the weekends!" said Paul. "Which one of these weekends did you two plan to have a baby?" Paul Sr. asked. Paul looked at his dad angrily. "The same day I popped her cherry dad! That's the day we agreed we wanted to drop out of school and raise adorable babies! Sounds like the dream huh?" says Paul sarcastically. "Listen boy! You are in no spot right now to be playing Mr. Sarcastic! You have ruined this little girl's life. She was just beginning High School and you had to sleep with her!" said Paul Sr. "You think I don't think about that? She didn't want to have sex with anybody unless she felt safe, secure, and loved from that person. She chose me to be that person dad! I took something very special from her and now I have hurt her badly. I am going to live with this guilt for the rest of my life. You know she actually told me I could just walk away and act like this never happened! As much as that sounded like a good idea, I know there is no way; I would be able to walk away. She doesn't even believe I love her anymore. I will always love her. I just don't see myself as the fathering type. I have too much on my plate to deal with a baby! One more year and I will be having football scouts come watch me play. I have a chance to make it big! How is that supposed to happen if a baby comes into our lives?" cried Paul. Paul Sr. looked at his son. He felt bad for him but he also felt anger. He let the anger slide because this is a big issue. "Is Stephanie planning on keeping the baby?" asked Paul Sr. "If you mean, is she going to abort it? No! Is she going to give it up for adoption? I really don't know? I know she has plans in her life, that she doesn't want screwed up. Maybe she will give it up for adoption." Says Paul. "You do know we need to have a meeting with Stephanie and her parents! If her parents know, they are going to want to kill you. We all just need to talk about the ways we could handle this situation and take it day by day!" says Paul Sr. "Also I am going to need your phone, because if we are going to do this, it needs to be sooner than later." Says Paul Sr. Paul hands his father his phone and Paul goes into the house to call Stephanie's parents. "Hello." Says Linda. "Hi this is Paul Levesque's father and I was wondering if you knew about the current situation we have going on?" asked Paul Sr. "Yes I have just found out not to long ago. May I ask why you are calling?" asked Linda. "Yes, I am wondering if you and your family can come over so we can discuss this. This involves both of our families so it should be handled with both!" say Paul Sr. "That would be great. I will call my husband and we will be over soon." Says Linda. "Ok and see you then" Paul Sr. says as he hangs up. He looks to Paul and then walks away.

Paul and his family were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. Pat opened the door to see Stephanie and her family. She invited them in and they all sat in the living room. Vince sat next to Stephanie rubbing her back while glaring hard at Paul. Paul didn't notice because he was too busy watching Stephanie. He could see she was crying a lot from the red and puffiness of her eyes. Stephanie looked up to see him. When she caught his eye, she quickly turned away! Paul felt his heart drop as she looked away. Now she can't even stand to look at him. "Hi everybody! I'm Patricia and this is Paul Sr. We all know about our kids becoming soon-to -be parents. I hope we all agree that Paul and Stephanie have made some bad decisions and should've been more careful. I think we should all make the decisions together from here on out on what to do with this baby" Says Pat. "I think they should've never had sex at all! My daughter was a virgin before she met your son! Now she meets you boy and we are becoming grandparents. I feel I have a right to blame your son on all of this! Screamed Vince. "I see why you feel this way Vince, but you have to understand. Stephanie was not raped. She had consensual sex with Paul. They both are to blame for what happened that night" Says Paul Sr. "Now that we played the blame game, I think it's time to be serious. Stephanie, honey, are you planning on keeping this baby?" asked Pat. Stephanie looked at her parents, Paul's parents and then at Paul. "I would never think about aborting it and I couldn't see my baby and hand it off to complete strangers, so the only choice I have is to keep it" Says Stephanie. "What about school, friends and your life Steph? Are you really ready to put your life on hold for a baby?" asked Paul while looking at Stephanie. "I think I can try to make it work!"screamed Stephanie. "Really? And how are you planning on doing that?" screamed Paul. "I don't know but I will and I will do it perfectly without you!" screamed Stephanie. "Hold on kids! We are all going to help with this baby. Stephanie, if you are planning on keeping it, we can make a nursery here and you can at your home. I really think you should stay in school during your pregnancy. I know it will be hard, but that way, you will have an education and once you get out of school, you can live on your own and take care of yourself "Said Paul Sr. "That sound like a great plan! I am thankful that you all are offering to help. We're going to leave, so bye Levesque family and we will talk to you soon." Says Linda as she, Vince and Stephanie headed towards the door. The family waved goodbye and left. Stephanie was the last out the door. As she began to walk out, she looked back at Paul. They made contact for a while before she finally was out. After having that confrontation, it all became real to Paul. He was having a baby.

Review! :)


	12. I'm Not Ready

Chapter 12- I'm not ready!

Sorry for the long wait! Since I'm back in school, I will have to update every weekend! Hope you enjoy

Christmas Break has ended and Paul and Stephanie were sleeping. Paul let Stephanie stay over his house the last night of Christmas break. They agreed to go back to the way things were. Paul was happy with that as long as the baby was pushed to the side for awhile. Paul didn't want to talk about the baby at all. He just couldn't warm up to the fact of becoming a teen father. Stephanie, on the other hand, wasn't happy about it, but she was accepting and warming up to becoming a teen mom. She knew it wasn't the best thing in the world but it also wasn't the worst. Stephanie felt that if this was truly happening, she might as well put a smile on her face and be happy about it. She just wished Paul would do the same.

Stephanie was getting dressed, when Paul walked in. "hey Steph!" says Paul as he walks in and sits on the guest bed. "Hey Paul! How did you sleep? Asked Stephanie as she got done getting dressed and sat next to him. "Good and you!" replied Paul. "Same! Paul how long are we going to keep doing this?" asked Stephanie as she looked him directly in the eyes. "How long are we going to do what? Talk?" Paul joked. "Paul I'm serious! I love you and I love that we are together again, but I can't keep doing this. We have to acknowledge that in a couple of months, we are going to be parents!" Stephanie screamed looking at him. Paul felt anger build up inside of him. "Why do you always do that? You can never leave well alone can you! We don't have to think about this baby if we don't want to! Or at least, I damn sure don't!" screamed Paul. Stephanie felts tears coming from her eyes. "Well you do tomorrow because I have a doctor's appointment and you will need to be there!" screamed Stephanie. "No ,Steph! You WANT me to be there! But the fact is I don't want to be there! Not for the first, second, billionth appointment! Stephanie, I love you too but I don't want this baby. I tried to acce…" Stephanie interrupted him. "Accept what! Because it damn sure wasn't this baby! From the moment I told you about it, you treated me like crap. I don't get why it's so hard to accept our baby. I know you don't want to be a parent right now! But please don't act like you aren't going to be!" cried Stephanie. "It's not that I don't want to be! It's that I am not ready to be one. Stephanie you know me. I'm a party play-boy! Not a daddy of the year!" screamed Paul. "I'm not asking you to be!" cried Steph. "You are if you are making me become one!" Screamed Paul. "I'm not making you become anything! You made this happen. I was a virgin or did you forget that! My life was perfect before I met you!" Oh really?" screamed Paul. Stephanie nodded. "Well, I don't see getting punched around by your boyfriend as a perfect life!" screamed Paul. Stephanie turned to him and faced him in shock and anger. She couldn't believe he said that. She walked up to him and smacked him in the face. "You're right! I don't need and I don't want you either! I am done! I hate you!" Stephanie screamed as she wiped her tears angrily and ran out the room. Paul's heart broke at the sound of those words. He watched as she ran out and buried his face in his hands.

After both were ready, Paul walked down the stairs and saw Stephanie crying on the couch. When she noticed him, she turned away from him and cried harder. Paul's heart was crumbling piece by piece after every cry he heard. He walked closer towards her and stood behind the couch. "If you still want to go to school today, I can drive us there." Paul weakly smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie nodded, wiped her tears and headed towards the door. As she was about to open it, Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her into him in a hug. Stephanie cried in Paul's arms as he rubbed her back. "I love you so much Stephanie! It hurts me to see you cry! I will go to the baby's first appointment. I will do anything, just please kiss me. It kills me to hear the words, "I hate you" come out that beautiful mouth. Please stop crying!" cried Paul as he hugged her tighter. Stephanie looked up to him with tearful eyes and passionately kissed him. Paul placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeper. After their make out session, they left the house and headed for school.

At school, Stacy and Maria were waiting for Stephanie. They didn't know if she was coming today, but they wanted to know what happened between her and Paul the last time they seen her. When they saw Paul and Stephanie walking towards them, they ran towards them and gave Stephanie a big hug. "I'm going to find the guys! I will see you at lunch! I love you Steph!" Paul says as he kissed her cheek and walked away. Stacy and Maria dragged Stephanie to the hangout spot. "Did you tell Paul about the baby?" asked Stacy. "Yeah! At first he didn't want it, but now I think he wants to be a part of it! My parents and his know too! They are going to help with the baby." Stephanie told her friends as she put her hands to her belly. "My first appointment is tomorrow!" Stephanie smiled. "I better get a copy of my future niece or nephew in there!" said Maria! "Me too!" screamed Stacy. "Me three!" screamed Trish! They all faced her. "Hi guys! Haven't seen you in a couple of weeks! How's life! Also, what were you both wanting from Steph?" asked Trish. Stephanie looked between her friends and then to her belly. "They wanted a pic of their future niece or nephew!" smiled Stephanie. Trish looked confused at first and then it finally came to her. "No way! The innocent one of the group is knocked up! You guys are joking right?" asked Melina. When they all shook their heads, she ran to Stephanie and hugged her. "I can't believe you are going to be a mommy! Congrats girl!" screamed Melina. "Does Paul know?" asked Melina excitingly. Stephanie nodded and they went to meet with the rest of the guys.

Paul finally caught up to his friends. "Hey guys! How was break?" asked Paul while smacking hands with all his friends. "It was great! What about yours?" asked Randy. "It was good! I chilled with Stephanie and family. I also got a big surprise this break too. One I wasn't expecting or ready for!" Paul says as he sits down and runs his hands through his hair. All the guys look at him weirdly and tried to guess what it could be. "Stephanie has a std!" Shawn asked. Paul looked at him and then shook his head. "Are your parents having another baby?" asked Chris. Paul shook his head again. "One of your parents is turning gay!" Randy screamed. Paul looked at him angrily. "NO NO NO! None of those things are my big surprise. You probably won't guess it so stop trying!" screamed Paul. "Who gave you the big surprise?" asked Shawn. Paul ran his hands through his hair again and answered. "Stephanie gave it to me a couple of days ago." Says Paul quietly. As they were about to ask him what, they seen the girls walk towards them. "Hi Guys!" screamed Stacy. The guys waved and then took their attention to Stephanie. Stephanie noticed she was being stared at and she didn't know why. "Why are all of you staring at me?" screamed Stephanie. They guys looked at Paul and then back at Stephanie. Stephanie noticed that and then came to a conclusion. "He told you, didn't he? Paul I can't believe you told them before I was ready for people to know!" screamed Stephanie. Paul looked at her and saw the anger on her face. "I didn't tell them anything! They kept guessing but neither of them guessed the right one!" replied Paul. Stephanie just nodded and looked away from them. The guys noticed the weird interactions between their best friends. Whatever that happened this break must have really messed up their relationship. Shawn looked at Maria and noticed she was looking down too, as was the other girls. "If the girls know, why don't we know?" asked Shawn. "Because it's none of your business!" answered Maria. Stephanie looked between them and looked down. "Stephanie, we won't tell anybody! What's going on that has everybody acting weird?" asked Randy. Stephanie looked to Paul, who was looking back at her. He nodded and she took a deep breath and told them. "I'm pregnant! I found out this break and that's how the girls know. They took me to the store to buy the tests. My first doctor's appointment is tomorrow. They will tell me how far along I am and when the baby is due" Says Stephanie. The guys looked at Paul for confirmation and he just nodded. The guys looked back at Stephanie with a shocked expression. "Wow, Stephanie I never expected you to be the one to get knocked up in the group. No offense!" says Randy. "None taken" Replied Stephanie. The bell rung and all the friends went their separate ways. What they didn't see was they had an unwanted listener and Andrew wasn't happy with the news he just heard.

As Stephanie was walking to lunch, she was pulled into a closet. She was about to scream, until he covered her mouth. "Shut up! If you make one scream, I will kill you and this baby in this closet right now!" whispered Andrew. Stephanie stopped screaming and looked at Andrew shocked and scared. "How do you know about the baby?" cried Stephanie. Andrew tightly grabbed her arm and whispered menacingly in her ear. "I heard you and your buddies talking about it! How could you Stephanie? I was with you for a year and a half and not once did you consider sleeping with me. Instead you sleep with Paul after a couple of months. If you would've slept with me, you wouldn't be pregnant right now! What is it about Paul that made you want to spread it for him? Huh? What was it!" screamed Andrew as he pulled her hair. Stephanie cried and tried to break away from his grasp. "Paul and I loved each other. He never hit me or threw me down. He loved me and that's what made me choose him" Cried Stephanie. "So he's better than me huh! Well I'm going to show you how much better I am than him!"screamed Andrew as he pulled up her skirt. "No, Andrew please stop! Please I will do anything!" cried Stephanie as she tried to fight him off. It was no use. Andrew had his pants down and Stephanie's skirt up. He slammed her against the wall and entered her. Stephanie screamed but Andrew covered her mouth. "Shut up slut! I'm going to get what I deserved. You love me Stephanie! Stop trying to fight it! screamed Andrew as he kept thrusting into her. "I don't love you! I love Paul!" cried Stephanie. Andrew got angrier as he heard those words and thrust harder.

Paul was waiting at the group table for Stephanie. He was becoming worried since it was halfway through lunch and she hasn't showed. He asked for a bathroom pass and left the cafeteria. He was walking towards the bathroom when he heard crying coming from a closet. He leaned in closer and recognized the cries as Stephanie's. He opened the door and saw Andrew on Stephanie. Paul punched Andrew and pulled Stephanie out the closet. Andrew got back up and went to tackle Paul. Paul jumped out the way and watched as he ran into the lockers. They begin fighting each other. A crowd started to form and Stephanie just backed against the lockers and cried. The deans and police came and broke up the fight. "You won't be able to protect your slut for long asshole!"screamed Andrew as he was pulled into the office. Paul was being pulled away too while he watched Stephanie cry in the corner. Stephanie was instructed by the officer to follow him. The three of them ended up in the principal's office. Paul and Stephanie told what happened and were told to stay there. Andrew told the truth too and was taken to jail. "We are going to have to call your parents Stephanie!" says the Principal. Stephanie just nodded and cried. "Paul, it was great what you did for her, but don't let it happen again! says the principal. "I can't make that promise sir! If somebody puts their hands on her! I'm going to beat their ass! No questions or doubts about it!" screamed Paul. "I understand you are in a relationship with her, but you can't let that affect your school performance." says the principal. "Stephanie is not only my girlfriend! She is the mother of my child! If she gets hurt, my baby gets hurt or all of the above, I will end up killing somebody!" screamed Paul. Stephanie looked at Paul and felt her heart jump a bit. Paul had actually said he will be there for her and their baby. The principal looked between them and sent them on their way. Paul called his parents and asked them to check him out so he could be Stephanie. His parents said ok and were on their way. Stephanie and Paul's parents checked them out and Paul drove Stephanie home. Paul had finally accepted becoming a father. He knew this was the start of a whole new beginning!

Review! :)


	13. Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 13- Doctor's Appointment

Stephanie was lying and bed when her alarm rung. She turned it off and went back to sleep. Linda walked in and noticed her doctor still sleeping. "Come on Sweetie, wake up! You have to go to the doctors today" says Linda as she shook Stephanie. Stephanie began moving around and finally got up. "Mommy, can I ask you something?" asked Stephanie as she sat up in bed. "Yeah sweetie, what is it?" asked Linda as she sat next to her. Stephanie looked down at her belly and rubbed it. She couldn't believe a baby was growing in there. "I know I am too young to have a baby, but how is it supposed to feel?" asked Stephanie. "I don't understand the question sweetie" says Linda. "I mean, how is it supposed to feel when you are pregnant? Is it supposed to feel good or bad, special or ordinary? How is it supposed to feel?" asked Stephanie. Linda made a deep sigh and then answered. "It really depends on the person Steph. I believe it should feel special. Having a baby, a newborn life, and bringing it into this world to raise it and make it into something so wonderful. Once you have that baby, your whole world will change. Your whole perspective on life will change. Your life will revolve around this little baby. I don't think there is anything more special than that" cried Linda. Stephanie felt tears well up in her eyes and reached over and hugged her mother. "Is that how you felt about Shane and I?" cried Stephanie. Linda took Stephanie's face in her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Yes I did! I still do. I love you both. I dreamed of you both being the President, celebrities, or something big. Even if you both didn't become those things, you would always be special in my eyes. You both are my very own creations that no one else can make or have. Now you are going to have your own creation too. Hopefully with somebody very special to you!" cried Linda. Stephanie thought about Paul. "Yes, he is very special to me. I love him mom. I know you think I'm too young to know what love is but I really do love him. I know he loves me too" says Stephanie. "That's all I ask! Now speaking of Paul, we need to give him a call to remind him of the appointment" says Linda as she got up. Stephanie nodded and reached for her phone. She called Paul and waited for him to answer.

Paul was in the shower when he saw his phone vibrating on the counter. He grabbed a towel and answered it. "Hello!" says Paul as he answered the phone. "Hey Paul, I was just calling to remind you of the appointment today" says Stephanie. "Ok, I was just getting ready for it. Am I taking you or is your mom?" asked Paul. "My mom wants to be there, so you can just meet us there and then we can hang out after" says Stephanie. "Yeah, that would be great! We can also talk more about what we are going to do with the baby" says Paul. "Yeah, I have to get ready, so I will see you at the doctor's office. Love you!" says Stephanie. "I love you too! Bye" Paul says hanging up. Paul got dressed and walked downstairs. He saw his parents walk through the front door with baby toys and accessories. "What is all this?" asked Paul. "What does it look like? We bought our grandchild some toys and other stuff. We are going to change the guestroom into a nursery. Can you put this car seat in there?" asked Paul Sr. as he handed Paul a baby car seat. Paul nodded and walked into the guestroom. Just yesterday, it was a regular guestroom. Now its full bags of baby stuff. Bibs, bottles, blankets and anything else babies need. If he didn't know any better, he would think it was Babies R Us. Paul made his way towards the front door when his parents stopped him. "Please tell Stephanie to bring us a copy of the baby pic. We want to scrapbook memories of the baby" said Pat. Paul nodded and made his way to the hospital.

Stephanie was lying on a hospital bed in a gown. Paul still hasn't made it and she was beginning to get worried he was going to back out again. The doctor walked in and asked Stephanie if she was ready to get the ultrasound. She asked if he could wait a couple more minutes and he agreed. Stephanie was getting angry until she saw Paul walk in. "Hey baby! I got here as fast as I could. Did I miss anything?" asked Paul. "Almost! I'm happy you made it though!" said Stephanie. The doctor walked back in and told Stephanie to put her legs up in the holders. Stephanie did what she was asked and leaned back. Paul watched and was starting to get uncomfortable. He was calm until he saw a long stick in the doctor's hand. "What is that?" asked Paul. Stephanie noticed the look on Paul's face and began giggling. "It's a special wand that is used to take an ultrasound. Don't worry, it won't hurt her. She will not even feel it. You ready Ms. Stephanie?" asked the doctor. Stephanie nodded and the doctor inserted the speculum. Paul felt dizzy and nauseous all at the same time. "I need to be excused" said Paul as he ran out. Stephanie looked at the doctor weirdly. "Don't be sad, it happens all the time!" joked the Doctor. They both laughed and then looked at the screen. "Here we are! Do you hear that beating sound?" asked the doctor. Stephanie nodded. "That's the baby. Congrats! From what I can see you are about 10 weeks along. I'm going to take some more tests and then we can give you a pic of the baby and the due date" says the doctor as he removed the speculum and left the room. Paul walked back in and rubbed Stephanie's head. "How was it?" asked Paul. Stephanie looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "It was great. I am 10 weeks long. I became pregnant on our first time. He is going to do some more tests and then we can get a pic" said Stephanie. Paul nodded and they sat there waiting for the baby. The doctor took blood tests, urinalysis, and normal stuff like blood pressure, height, and weight. After all the tests, Stephanie was told the due date was July 24. She got dressed and was given the ultrasound pic. Stephanie asked for a couple more copies. The doctor laughed and made more. He walked them out and Stephanie and Paul left.

Paul drove Stephanie to the park where they had their first anniversary. They walked over to the center area and sat down together. Stephanie took out the ultrasound and showed him. "That's our baby! Our creation Paul!" cried Stephanie. Paul looked at the pic and felt tears well up in his eyes. He began laughing when he looked at the pic. Stephanie looked at him weirdly. "What's so funny?" Stephanie asked. "I know it's a baby, I just don't know what part of it is which!" laughed Paul. Stephanie laughed too. "This circular part right here is the head and the rest is its body" Laughed Stephanie. "When are we going to be able to say he or she? I would love to know what our baby is than calling it "it"!" said Paul. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know! Maybe during the next appointment" said Stephanie. Paul agreed and grabbed her hands. He dragged her to the car. "Are your parents' home?" asked Paul. Stephanie shook her head. "How long are they going to be out?" asked Paul. "For a couple more hours until they get off of work" replied Stephanie. Paul nodded and told Stephanie to get in. They drove to Stephanie's house and walked inside.

Once inside, Paul grabbed Stephanie and they began making out. They made out as they made their way upstairs. Paul led Stephanie into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Paul took off his shirt and got on top of Stephanie. They kept kissing as Paul put his hand up Stephanie's skirt. He rubbed her thighs and moved his hands closer to his destination. "Should we be doing this?" moaned Stephanie as Paul rubbed her through her panties. "I don't know if we should, but I want to and from the moaning, I see you do too." Says Paul as he kissed her neck. Paul and Stephanie took off all their clothes and lay back down. Paul kissed down her body. He spread Stephanie's lips and ran his tongue over her clit. He kept flicking it with his tongue until Stephanie began shuddering. He felt her pull his hair tightly and knew she was close. "Please don't stop!" moaned Stephanie as she arched her back. The pleasure overwhelmed her and she had the biggest orgasm. Paul kept licking her until she was finished. The screaming and shuddering were making him even harder. He kissed all the way back up her body and kissed her lips. Stephanie flipped them over and was now on top. She kisses down his body until she reached his cock. "Paul, I never did this before!" said Stephanie as she rubbed him. "It's ok! What you are doing now is driving me crazy. Just act as if it was a Popsicle" Paul joked. Stephanie laughed and kissed the head of it. She kept rubbing it as she took it in her mouth. She moved her head and hands in a rhythm as she blew him. She took him down as far as he could go and then kept rubbing him. She licked him up and down and then wrapped her mouth around him again. "Jesus Stephanie, I'm going to cum right now!" he moaned as he grabbed her hair tighter. She kept sucking until he pulled her up. He rolled her around until she was lying on her stomach. He grabbed her hips and entered her. Stephanie was on her hands and knees as he banged her from the back. Stephanie moaned loudly as she flipped her hair to the side. Paul used her hips to guide her back and forth. Stephanie gripped the sheets as she moaned. "Paul, yes, oh god yes, you feel so good! Please don't stop. Fuck!" screamed Stephanie as he sped up. Paul couldn't help but throw his head back at the feeling. "Steph, Oh baby you feel amazing!" Paul moaned. He lifted his hands and let Stephanie grind into him. Stephanie gripped her pillows tightly as she felt another orgasm coming. They were both screaming and moaning each other's name until they came together. Stephanie fell flat on her stomach on the bed and Paul was on her. They were breathing hard and fast. When their breathing calmed down, Paul kissed Stephanie's cheeks and rolled off of her. "You don't know how much I missed that!" said Paul as he looked at Stephanie. Stephanie laughed. "I think I can guess!" laughed Stephanie. Paul laughed too and then caressed her cheek. "My parents are making the guestroom into a nursery. I guess when the baby comes over, we will have a room all ready for it" says Paul. Stephanie smiled. "My parents are thinking about doing that too. They also want a crib in my room so I would be able to get it when it cries" says Stephanie. "That's great! This baby will have a place or places to go when he is born" says Paul grinning."He? How do you know it isn't a she?" asked Stephanie smiling. "I don't know! I just like "he" better than it!" laughed Paul. Stephanie laughed and rubbed her belly. One day, we will call it a he and the next a she! We're going to keep doing this until the doctor tells us the gender" said Stephanie. Paul nodded and got up. He began getting dressed and so did Stephanie. Stephanie walked him downstairs and to the door. She gave him two of the copies and kissed him goodbye. Stephanie closed the door and leaned against it. She put her hand to her stomach. "I'm starting to love you so much and you're not even here yet. I can't wait to see and hold you" smiled Stephanie as she rubbed her baby. Hopefully it stays as good as it is now.

Review! :)


	14. Months Later

Chapter 14- Months later

Stephanie is now five months pregnant. She still hasn't told everyone other than her closest friends and family. Now that her belly is becoming more obvious she has no choice but to either keep wearing loose clothing, or to cover her belly with a book. Stephanie warmed up to being pregnant, but she wasn't ready for her teen peers to find out. She didn't want to be known as one of those girls who got knocked up in high school. In a couple more months, she won't have a choice. Stephanie put on one of her on a loose shirt and some jeans. She grabbed her bags and walked out her room. Before completely exiting her room, she looked at herself in the long mirror on her bedroom door. She turned from side to side, examining her pregnant body. "I have really gotten big!" said Stephanie to herself as she put her hands on her belly. She grabbed her books and walked outside the house. Paul was supposed to be driving her to school. Ever since football season and the late night parties started, Paul has been absent. Sometimes he won't answer her calls, visit her, or even talk to her period. It's like as soon as the belly started growing bigger, their relationship was growing smaller. Stephanie looked at her phone to check the time. She was ten minutes late for school. As she was about to put her phone away, it began to vibrate. "Hello!" answered Stephanie. "Hey Stephanie! I won't be able to pick you up today. I'm already at school, so maybe you can get a ride" said Paul. Stephanie felt tears well in her eyes and her face get red. "In other words, you forgot me! How many times are you going to do this to me?" cried Stephanie. "I'm not doing anything to you! I had a late night and since I woke up late, I didn't have time to come get you! The world doesn't revolve around you so stop crying over bullshit!" screamed Paul. Paul's head was killing him and he was not in the mood for the drama today. "This is not bullshit! This is your fucking kid Paul! When are you going to understand I can't do this on my own?" yelled Stephanie. "You are not doing this on your own! I'm helping you! What? Just because I didn't pick you up a couple of times, I'm not being supportive! Go screw yourself Stephanie!" screamed Paul. Stephanie began to cry hard."It's not just the picking me up! It's the contacting and our relationship. You didn't even come to my lat appointment. Do you know what our baby is Paul? No, because instead of being there for me, you were sleeping your ass off because you want to party all night! I am alone in this!" cried Stephanie. "Fine Stephanie, since I'm such a bad guy, then we shouldn't be together. I'm not going to change my whole life because you want to have a baby. I tried Stephanie. The father thing is just not working out for me. Don't feel sad though! I mean, according to you, I wasn't there anyway! This shouldn't feel any different!" screamed Paul as he hung up the phone. Stephanie looked at her phone and then threw it in the grass. She placed her head in her hands and cried.

Paul was on the way to the school parking lot. School was over and he couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie. He tried to push thoughts of her away as he got in the car. His phone began ringing. He read the name and picked up. "Hey Melina, I'm not in a good mood right now!" said Paul as he leaned back in his car. "Aww, poor thing, why don't you come over and I can make you feel better!" said Melina. "I don't know Melina, I'm not in the mood for that right now!" said Paul. "Well I have ways of getting you in the mood. Come on! You know you want to! Carrie is asleep and I need someone to talk to. Spending time talking with your one year old daughter is getting boring. Plus, we can just talk about what happened between us." said Melina. Paul gave in and told her okay. He drove over to her apartment and parked. If Stephanie wasn't with him anymore, then he could do whatever he wants! Paul knocked on the door. Melina answered with only a silky gown and lingerie. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. They began kissing and it soon became more. As they were about to get heated, Paul pulled away. "What's wrong Paul?" asked Melina worried. "I can't do this Melina! I kind of have a girlfriend. I love her, but as of right now she probably hates me." Paul said as he leaned up on the bed and put his head in his hands. Melina rubbed his back and urged him to go on. "Why would she hate you?" asked Melina. "I did something so stupid, that it fucked up my life big time." Paul took a deep breath and continued. "I got her pregnant!" said Paul as he pushed his finger through his hair. Melina was sad and shocked all at once. Sad because he moved on and shocked because he got her pregnant. "How did that happen?" asked Melina. Paul laughed and replied. "I think you know how it happened! You are living it right now!" said Paul. Melina looked at Paul and felt hurt. She wished Dave and her had never met! She loved Carrie but Dave ruined her life and now it's too late to change it. Melina thought about the girlfriend and felt bad for what was going to happen between her and Paul. When she was pregnant with Carrie, she hated Dave sleeping around behind her back and wanted him to be with her. That's where Paul needs to be. "Paul, I don't think we should do this anymore. Your girlfriend needs you! You probably don't think so, but I know so! A baby is a big life changer, but it can change it for the better or the worse. It's up to you!" said Melina as she grabbed her silky gown and put it back on. She was making her way out and stopped at the door. "Are you coming?" asked Melina. Paul nodded slowly and put his clothes back on too! Before they could make it to the living room, the baby monitor was heard. "I will be right back!" said Melina as she went to pick up Carrie. Melina finally returned with Carrie and looked at Paul. "This is what you are going to have to deal with in a couple of months. I think the nine months were giving to you as a blessing. It gives you time to think about thing before that water breaks! Here hold her!" said Melina as she handed Carrie to Paul. Paul took Carrie is his arms. Carrie was almost Paul's child. Paul bounced Carrie on his side as she grabbed his finger and giggled. Melina watched and felt sad. She wished Dave would play with Carrie or come by to see her more.

Paul handed Carrie back to Melina and smiled. "Thanks Mel, you really did make me feel better. I guess we can still be friends?" said Paul as he gave her a hug. "Yeah, totally, just please take care of you girlfriend and baby. I get tears every time I see you play with Carrie, because I know she will never have that with her real father. What's your girlfriend's name?" asked Melina. "Stephanie, her name is Stephanie." said Paul thinking about her. "Well, Stephanie needs you to be there for her and your baby. Just remember, it takes two to tango. Stephanie didn't get herself into this, so she shouldn't have to handle it that way either!" said Melina. Paul nodded and began to walk out. "I mean it Paul! Don't be a dead-beat dad like Carrie's. Be a good father I know you could be!" smiled Melina. Paul nodded and finally made his way to his car. He got in and made a decision.

Paul pulled into Stephanie's driveway and parked. He noticed Vince's car in the drive way and contemplating on whether he should leave or not. He grabbed his items out the trunk and made his way to the front door. Vince answered and snarled at him. "I can't believe you have the balls to step on my property after what you did to my daughter! You leave her hanging and now what! You are going to come here to hurt her again! You have already done enough, now can you please get off my property before the police will!" screamed Vince. Stephanie heard her dad from the top of the stairs. She didn't want Paul to get yelled at like that but at the same time, he deserved it! "Mr. McMahon, I love your daughter. I never meant for any of this to happen. The baby, the tears, and the pain were never supposed to happen. I should've stopped acting like a teenager and started acting like an adult. I admit, I did treat Stephanie badly, but it was because I was taking all my anger out on her! I thought she was the one ruining my life but it was me who was making this a bad experience. Please give me a second to talk with Stephanie! I just need to explain to give some things to her and I will leave" pleaded Paul. Vince looked at Paul and then at Stephanie on the stairs. When Stephanie nodded, Vince let Paul in. Vince stepped aside and watched Paul and his daughter walk upstairs. He just hoped he made the right decision to let Paul in.

Upstairs, Paul was sitting on the bed with Stephanie. "Stephanie, did u hear all of that?" asked Paul. Stephanie nodded and kept looking down. "Listen Steph, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. I never wanted to hurt you! You have to believe me!" cried Paul as he saw Stephanie turn away from him. "I bought you and the baby some items from the store. It's mostly baby toys for boys and girls, since we don't know what it is yet!" smiled Paul. Stephanie looked at him angrily and replied. "You are right Paul, WE don't know the baby's gender but I do! You would too if you showed up last week!" cried Stephanie. "I'm sorry I didn't show up last week and the other times too! I'm sorry for forgetting you today and I'm sorry for the mistake I made with Melina" cried Paul. Stephanie looked at Paul confused. She never heard about him doing something with another girl! "What happened with you and Melina?" asked Stephanie. "Steph, I love u and I care about you a lot! After our fight, I was pissed! Melina called and offered to cheer me up. I took that offer and we almost slept together" Paul told Stephanie as he ran his fingers through his hair. Stephanie felt her heart break. Not even a day after their temporary break up, and he was already getting in another girl's pants. "I can't believe you!" cried Stephanie as she rose from the bed." Stephanie, we didn't sleep together! The farthest we got was kissing and touching. Yes, that's a lot, but we didn't go any farther! I couldn't stop thinking about you!" cried Paul as he walked over to Stephanie and tried to grab her hand. Stephanie snatched it away and backed up. "Go away, don't come anywhere near me! You cheated on me! You knew it was wrong but you did it anyways. If you were thinking about me, then why did you do it! Why did you kiss her, hug her or even get in the bed with her! You are the worst person I have ever met. Andrew never hurt me as bad or as much as you have! You don't want this baby and we don't want you either. I'm tired of trying to get you into the fathering mode, only for you to turn around and become Mr. Asshole again!" screamed Stephanie. "We weren't together for that brief moment, so no! I didn't cheat on you! I would be damned if you sit here in my face and say I hurt you more than Andrew. There is no way I could beat that and I don't want to! I will change! I promise to do right by both you and our baby! Please just give me one last chance!" begged Paul. Stephanie looked at Paul's tearful eyes and could see the love and pain in both. She nodded and kissed him. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Stephanie took Paul's hand. She led him to her drawer and told him to open it. Paul did as he was told and saw an ultrasound. He examined it and tried to make out what he was looking at. "This is our baby, Paul! You can guess what it is!" smiled Stephanie. Paul looked at the pic again and tried to see something he recognized. He saw the head looking shape and traced it down. He finally noticed it. He looked at Stephanie with tears in his eyes. "I guess this means we need to throw out the blue clothes and boys toys huh?" Paul laughed. Stephanie laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Maybe, or just wait ten or twenty more years to use them. Congrats on your baby girl!" smiled Stephanie as they hugged each other and looked at their baby.

Review! :)


	15. Baby Steps

Chapter 15- Baby Steps

It's Sunday and Stephanie is lying in bed with Paul. Paul and Stephanie are at Paul's house. She slept over this weekend because Paul's parents wanted to spend time with her. "Hey Paul" Stephanie said. "Yeah baby" replied Paul. "Can you believe in just four months, a little girl will be looking up at us?" said Stephanie as she rubbed her belly. Paul wrapped his arms around Stephanie and cuddled up. Paul used his right hand to rub her belly. To be honest, he couldn't believe it. A baby! A baby girl! A baby girl that is his will be out of Stephanie's stomach and in his arms. He looked into Stephanie's eyes and replied. "No, I can't believe it! I am going to have a baby girl calling me daddy. That's a lot to think about" said Paul. "I know but I know you are going to be a great father!" said Stephanie as she put her hand on top of Paul's hand that was resting on her tummy. "I hope so." Paul replied. "I know so!" replied Stephanie. Before Paul could reply, his mom walked in. "Hi, you two! How are you this morning?" asked Pat. "Fine Mrs. Levesque, we're just talking about some things" smiled Stephanie. Pat looked between Paul and Stephanie and felt the awkwardness in the room. "Oh, well I hope I wasn't interrupting anything!" replied Pat. Paul and Stephanie shook their heads. "Good! I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready! Since you are eating for two now, we thought we get breakfast started early. Also, after breakfast, you and I will go shopping!" replied Pat. Stephanie looked at Pat and then at Paul. Paul was looking away from her. She smiled at Pat and replied. "I would like that! Can I talk with Paul for a minute please?" asked Stephanie. "Of course, see you both in a few!" replied Pat as she exited the room. As soon as Pat left, Paul got up from the bed. "Are you okay?" asked Stephanie. "Yeah, I just… I don't know how to explain it!" said Paul as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you mean?" asked Stephanie. "I don't want you to get mad but this just feels so weird and awkward. I just still can't get my head around the fact that my life went from my parents shopping for me to shopping for my girlfriend and baby. How did my life go from party guy to staying with my girlfriend all night and talking about baby names? Now before you get upset, I'm not saying I am backing out or that I don't want our daughter. I am just saying it's a lot to take in. I don't know how you became so cool with it so fast. I'm 17 and going to be a senior in a couple of months. You are 15 and going to be a sophomore is a couple of months. How is it that your high school life has just began and you are cool with it being totally turned upside down by a baby?" asked Paul. Stephanie felt tears well up in her eyes. Paul said he wasn't backing out but he sure as hell is talking like he is. "That's because I'm not completely cool with becoming a teen mom in my first year of high school. I feel like I'm living a real-life version of Secret Life of the American Teenager! I hate walking down the halls at school because I feel people will talk about me. They will call me slut, whore or any other hateful name in the book. I can't even wear my regular clothes because my belly is starting to show! It's either wear loose clothes and people say you are getting fat! Or wear tight clothes and everybody will start talking about me being pregnant. I don't like the fact I am 15 and pregnant but I accept it because I don't want 9 months of depression and 18 years of pain and regret. I just want to live my life and get on with all this. I just ask you do the same" replied Stephanie as she stood up and held Paul's hands. Paul looked down at their hands and then to her eyes. He wanted to say he could do that but he just didn't know how. "I will try Stephanie because I don't want a life full of regret either, but as of right now it feels like its heading down that road" replied Paul. "I know, and we can get through this together! Please, just try to forget about the past Paul. Don't keep thinking about the party animal, male-whore, who didn't care about nothing but himself. Think about the future Paul, who will be a great friend, boyfriend and father" Stephanie said as she caressed his cheek. Paul nodded and leaned down to kiss her. They kissed for a while before heading downstairs to eat.

Few hours later, Stephanie was headed to the store with Pat while Paul stayed back with Paul Sr. They just pulled into the store Mothers and Me. "Are you ready sweetie?" asked Pat. Stephanie nodded and opened the car door. While walking towards the store, Stephanie started to get nervous and stopped. Pat noticed Stephanie stop and turned to ask her what's wrong. "Stephanie, what's wrong? Are you scared to go in?" asked Pat. Stephanie nodded. "I don't think I am ready to wear mommy clothes! I will just buy some loose shirts" said Stephanie as she turned around. "No, Stephanie! You need to wear these clothes! Don't let people get the best of you! Soon those loose cloths will be no help once that belly hits 6 months! You need to get use to Maternity Clothes" replied Pat. Stephanie shook her head. "I don't want to! Please don't make me! When I become 6 months, I will come back just please don't make me get them now!" begged Stephanie. Pat looked at Stephanie and shook her head. "I can't do that! You are just going to have to suck it up and wear them. It won't feel so bad and they will be really cute. Just try them out! School is tomorrow and you will need more clothes than just the same loose shirts!" said Pat. Stephanie nodded and walked into the store. Pat made Stephanie try on many Maternity Outfits. When Stephanie was trying on her last one, she heard her name being called. She looked in the direction of the voice and felt the air come right out of her. "Stephanie, is that you? I never knew you were pregnant! My friends and I always thought you were gaining a little weight but never this! Wow! I guess I should've known! Especially with all the people you hang out with. Congrats! By the way, freshman sluts always are the first ones to be bringing a baby to their graduation. Guess you became one of them" said Maryse. Maryse was a popular junior girl at Greenwich High. Maryse's group of friends hated Stephanie's group of friends. Maryse was known for passing rumors and she knew this one would be one of them. Stephanie felt tears in her eyes as she watched Maryse walk away with her mom and leave. Stephanie looked at Pat and Pat nodded. Pat bought all the items and some little girl cloths too. After buying all the items, Stephanie and Pat drove back to Pat's home. When they pulled into the driveway, Stephanie ran into the house. Paul saw Stephanie enter. Before he could speak to her, Stephanie ran upstairs crying. Paul noticed she was crying and followed her upstairs. When he walked into his room, he saw her curled up on the bed crying. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened while you and my mom were out? Please tell me!" begged Paul. "I am a slut Paul! I am nothing but a whore. I hate myself!" cried Stephanie. "How could I be so stupid? Why did I have sex with you? Why did I go over that night? Why didn't you wear a condom? Why Paul?" cried Stephanie. Paul felt tears roll down his cheeks as he cuddled with Stephanie. He let Stephanie cry in his arms as they cried together. "Stephanie, you are not a whore, slut or anything like that! You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and respectful girl I know! You respect yourself which makes you not a whore! Trust me; I have been with girls who didn't care who or what they slept with! I know you had sex with me because we fell in love and it felt right. I know that because it felt right to me too! I don't know why I didn't use a condom that night. I was more focused on you than the other things at hand. I love you and this baby. I know I had my doubts but now I am getting used to our baby girl. You are supposed to be helping me with this pregnancy thing, not pushing me away from the idea" joked Paul hoping to make her laugh. When Paul heard a little giggle, he smiled and kissed Stephanie's cheek. "Thank you, for making me feels better Paul. Tomorrow is going to make me feel so much worse though" smiled Stephanie. "Why do you say that?" asked Paul. "Today, I ran into Maryse. The bad thing is I ran into her at the Mommy and Me store. She was there with her mom and said some hurtful things before leaving" cried Stephanie. Paul nodded and finally understood why she was so hurt right now. "Maryse is a bitch! Don't let her get you down! If she does anything to you while I am there, will kick her and her boyfriend's ass just because he is with her! I mean that!" said Paul as he kissed her. Stephanie kissed back and the kiss became deeper. Before the kiss became too heated, Paul pulled back. "What's wrong?" asked Stephanie. "I don't want to hurt the baby!" replied Paul. "You won't hurt her!" said Stephanie. "Well I will feel weird if our daughter's first view of me was my penis!" laughed Paul. Stephanie couldn't stop laughing. "The baby will not see your penis! I can assure you that but I need to pee, so excuse me!" laughed Stephanie as she ran to the bathroom. Paul watched as she ran to the bathroom and then returned. She jumped on the bed with Paul and kissed him again. "Are you ready this time?" asked Stephanie. Paul nodded and they spent the next few hours making love to each other.

Review! :)


	16. School Drama

Chapter 16- School Drama

It was Monday and Paul couldn't help but think about Stephanie. After Stephanie left last night, he knew she wouldn't be ok. She cried all night after their love making and it all became clear to him. Stephanie wasn't ready for this baby either! As much as she tries to put up a front, in reality, she is as scared and unprepared as he is. After all the fights about him not being a good supportive father or not being there for her or the baby, he finally realized why she NEEDED him there in the first place. Stephanie wasn't strong enough to handle this by herself. The gossipers, the stress, or even the baby in general were all becoming too much for her.

Paul began getting dressed and ready for school. While brushing his hair into a ponytail, his phone began ringing. "Hello?" answered Paul. "Hey Paul, This is Shawn. I need to let you know that people are talking about Steph! I was just on _FaceBook _and Maryse just posted something I know you are not going to like!" said Shawn. Worried, Paul asked what it was. "Man, what is it? How bad is it? Please tell me Shawn "begged Paul. "It's pretty bad! She wrote 'To all who needs to be concerned, The official slut award for Freshman girls has been awarded to Stephanie McMahon for getting knocked up in her first year of High School. Big Congratulations goes out to Paul Levesque and the major whore Stephanie McMahon! Goodbye FB' is exactly what she wrote!" said Shawn. Paul began pacing in the room. He knew Maryse was a bitch, but he didn't know she was that bad. Paul knew he had to tell Stephanie about this before she goes to school. "Ok Shawn, thanks for telling me. Please try to pull some damage control as much as you can! I have to call Steph and tell her about this!" panicked Paul. Paul hung up the phone and began calling Stephanie's number. He waited for her to answer but she never did. He grabbed his jacket and drove over to her house as fast as he could. When he pulled into her driveway, he noticed Vince and Linda outside crying on the porch. As he walked up to them, they just moved over and let him walk in. Paul looked around and couldn't find Stephanie. He went to her room and didn't see her, until he heard a sound of crying against the wall. He walked over to the sound and saw Stephanie crying in the corner. He kneeled down next to her and cuddled with her. "Baby, what's going on? Why I everyone so sad?" asked Paul worried. Stephanie looked at him and spoke. "My grandpa just died this morning of Cardiac Arrest. He was the last grandpa I had left! I was really close to him than all my other grandparents" Cried Stephanie. "I'm really sad to hear that Steph! It's going to be okay! Everything happens for a reason. Just know that he is in a better place now and is watching over you!" said Paul. Stephanie nodded and hugged Paul tighter. "You know, maybe you should stay home with your parents today. I think they need you with them to give them some comfort" said Paul hoping she will agree. "I don't want to stay home! Being home with two sad parents is just going to make me more depressed! I think school would be a breath a fresh air" said Stephanie getting up. Paul stood up with her and grabbed her hand. "Baby, I really do think staying home would be better. If you want, I will stay home with you!" said Paul as he tried to convince Stephanie to stay. Stephanie started to feel confused as to why Paul didn't want her to go to school. "Is something going to happen at school, that you don't want me to know about?" asked Stephanie. Paul looked away from her nervously and then answered. "No, why do you think that?" asked Paul. Stephanie nodded and knew something was up. "Please just tell me or I WILL be going to school!" said Stephanie. Paul took a deep breath and told Stephanie exactly what Shawn told him. Stephanie began to pace and then sat on the bed. "I knew this was going to happen! She is such a bitch! What did I do to her that was so horrible that she would do this?" cried Stephanie. Paul stood in front of her and kissed her. "Don't worry about her! She's just jealous I'm with you and not her! Come on! Grab your jacket and meet me outside!" said Paul as he began walking out. "Paul, maybe I shouldn't go!" said Stephanie. Paul shook his head. "We are not going to let her win! Now let's go to school." Said Paul as he grabbed Stephanie's jacket and bag off the bed and then Stephanie's hand and pulled her out the door. As they reached downstairs, Vince looked at Paul and smiled. "Protect my daughter Paul" said Vince. Paul nodded and walked Stephanie out to his car.

As they arrived to school, Paul grabbed his hand and walked with her into school. As they walked the halls, Stephanie noticed the dirty looks directed her way. She also noticed how people would whisper something, laugh and then look at her. Stephanie was about to turn around and walk out, when Paul tightened his arm around her to assure her everything will be ok. They made their way onto the group hangout and sat down on the bench. All the friends began looking at them strangely and then looking down. "Why are people saying such foul things about you, man!" asked Randy. "Yeah, people are saying things like Stephanie planned to get pregnant, to lock you down because she knows that you are a football player and as soon as senior year comes, she felt you were going to leave her!" said Chris as he glared at Stephanie. "People are also saying that Paul forced himself on Steph and Stephanie didn't tell anyone because she was afraid of what people would say about her. They also said she kept quiet because she became pregnant and didn't want you to leave her" said Shawn as he looked between Paul and Stephanie. "Is there any other bullshit going on about us?" asked Paul angrily. "The last rumor is that you planned to get Stephanie pregnant the same way you did Melina! People are saying that you always wanted a baby with your girlfriends, so you tried to knock up every girl you were with. When you found out Melina's baby wasn't yours, you became pissed and hated her for not giving you the baby you wanted. When you found out Stephanie was pregnant, you became hooked on her and pampered her" said Randy. The girls nodded and looked down. Paul looked at all his friends and then to Stephanie. Stephanie was staring with a blank expression. Paul shook her to snap her out of her gaze, but she didn't respond. "Stephanie, baby, are you okay?" asked Paul as he shook her. Stephanie was completely pale and before he knew it, she fainted.

All the friends rushed to help her. People around the spot ran to see what was going on. "Stephanie, wake up please! Baby, please wake up!" cried Paul as he held Stephanie in his arms. Paul kept begging Stephanie to wake up until he heard somebody call for help. He saw a cop and a few other officials at the school rush over. "What happened over here?" asked the officer. "We were talking and she just fainted!" cried Paul. The officer nodded and asked one of the teachers to call 911. "Who is this young lady?" asked the officer. "Stephanie McMahon. She is 5 months pregnant with my little girl. Please just help her!" cried Paul. "We we will try our best!" replied the officer as he stood up and walked towards the other teachers.

A few minutes later, Doctors have arrived and rushed in with a stretcher. Paul and the doctors helped lift Stephanie on the stretcher and rolled her to the ambulance. The principal walked out and tugged on Paul's shoulders. "Son, you can't go with her!" said the principal. Paul shook the principal's arm off and looked him directly in the eyes. "I told you before and I will tell you again! Stephanie is the world to me! She is pregnant with my child and I am supposed to protect them both. I have to go! You can suspend me, expel me or whatever you want, but I am going with Stephanie and nobody is going to stop me!" said Paul as he got into the ambulance. The principal nodded at Paul and walked away. The ambulance drove away from the school with an unconscious Stephanie and a worried Paul.

As the ambulance drove away, two people were giggling and smirking. "That bitch got what she deserved!" said the male. The female giggled, kissed the male, and then they both walked away from the scene.

Review! :)


	17. Baby, Are You Ok?

I know it has been awhile since my last update. I hope this one makes up for it. I was overwhelmed with projects and work, report cards and more. I am back and will not make you wait any longer for another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews to the last one!

Chapter 17- Baby, Are You Ok?

Paul was lying down in bed when he heard a loud baby cry. He rose frantically from the bed and looked around for the source of the cries. After not finding the room, he was about to give up until he saw a door open. He walked towards it and heard coos and Stephanie talking to a baby. He walked in and saw her holding and comforting the baby. He stayed quiet as he watched the scene play out. Stephanie rocked the baby girl and told her she will be ok because she was here now. Stephanie looked up and came eye to eye with me. She smiled at me and motioned me over towards her and the baby. I walked over to her and touched the blanket wrapped around the baby. When I was removing the blanket covering the baby's face, the blanket just morphed into an empty blanket. I backed up and looked at the blanket and Stephanie weirdly. Stephanie's facial expression changed from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. I went to comfort her and she cried into my chest. "Why didn't you save our baby Paul? Why didn't you fight for her? Now she is gone and we will never get to hold her Paul" cried Stephanie as she cried into Paul's chest. Paul wrapped his arms around Stephanie tighter as she cried harder. While Stephanie and Paul cried together, Paul could hear his name being called. It seemed to get louder and louder until…

Paul woke up to his mom shaking him. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital waiting room. He was happy that scene was a dream but sad it might come true. Stephanie hasn't waked up since the time she passed out 4 hours ago. The doctor came out to inform Paul, his family, and Stephanie's family on her condition but it didn't help the worry and pain in Paul's heart for Stephanie. The doctor said she has been highly stressed out and should wake up by the end of the night. The most hurtful part was about the baby. The baby was going to be a high risked pregnancy. Stephanie would have to stay home for a couple of days to get back to normal.

Vince and Linda walked back into the waiting room.

Vince- "Is she awake yet?" asked Vince with a snarl directed to Paul.

Paul shook his head no.

Vince- "You knows this is your entire fault! If you hadn't of met Stephanie, there would be no baby, rumors or stress! Stephanie would be at home with us instead of a hospital bed!" Vince yelled as he pointed a finger in Paul's face.

Linda pulled Vince back and tried to calm him down as Paul's parents tried to do the same to Paul. Paul pushed his parents away and stormed out the room.

Linda- "Vince, how could you!"

Vince- "How could I what! Scream the truth! You and I both know none of this would have ever happened if Paul and Stephanie never met!" screamed Vince.

Linda- "Maybe that is true and maybe it's not, but how do you know if that's a good or a bad thing? I mean, the baby that Stephanie is pregnant with is our granddaughter! Do you ever think about that? Without Paul, we would have never gotten our granddaughter" Yelled Linda.

Vince- At the rate this is going, we might not get her either way! Doctors are already telling us this pregnancy is high risk! How do you know, Stephanie won't blow it and have a miscarriage? She's is not ready for this baby no matter how hard she tries to be! I wish she was a little older but she is not! She is still a baby, MY BABY and there is no way in hell that a baby can take care of another baby. Maybe we should have Stephanie give her baby up for adoption" said Vince with tears in his eyes.

Linda looked at Vince shocked! She couldn't believe he would want to give his granddaughter up. "Vince how could you say that! I know this is going to be hard for Stephanie but she is going to have to take responsibility for her actions. Stephanie was just as to blame as Paul was. Paul didn't force her to do anything. Paul did the best he could to protect Stephanie…" said Linda

Vince interrupted- "But his best wasn't enough! His best got our daughter in the hospital and our granddaughter at a risk of not making it into this world!" screamed Vince.

Linda nodded and just walked away. Before she completely exited the waiting room, she turned to Vince. "I hope one day you will see that Paul loves Stephanie more than anything in this world. I could see it by the way he looks at her and treats her. I know they had their bad moments, but do I need to remind you that we're not so perfect either. Paul is a teen too and he IS trying the best he can but if you keep adding more stress to the issue, then he is going to give up and that would really hurt Stephanie. Just accept Paul and try to get to know him. You might be surprised at what you find out!" said Linda as she walked out.

Vince stood in the same place for awhile thinking about what his wife said. What Vince didn't know was that Paul was standing around the corner and heard everything that was said.

A few hours later, the doctor came out and notified everyone that Stephanie was awake. Everyone was looking at each other wondering who should go in first. That was until the doctor told them that Stephanie wanted Paul to come in first. Everyone looked at Paul as he walked towards Stephanie's room.

Paul walked in and smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie smiled back and lifted her arms out for a hug. Paul walked towards her and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

Paul-"How are you? "Asked Paul

Stephanie looked Paul in the eyes and smiled. "Good! I'm just really tired. (She laughed) Thanks for coming to the hospital with me! (Smiled Stephanie)

Paul- No problem! I couldn't have you and my baby girl suffering without me! (Laughed Paul)

They both laughed and then were silent for a moment. Paul looked at Stephanie and then stroked her cheek. He felt tears come into his eyes as he looked at her.

Stephanie- Baby, are you ok? (Asked Stephanie worried)

Paul- yeah! I just don't understand how I could let this happen to you! I should've let you stay home when you wanted to! I should've let my hormones not get in the way and just said "I Love you" and called it a day. I am the reason you are in this hospital! I am the reason people are talking about you and I am the reason our baby might not make it! (Cried Paul)

Stephanie- (cried as she heard him blame himself) Paul, don't blame yourself for other peoples actions! Its Maryse's fault people are talking about me as the people who are running their mouths' fault! I am as much to blame for this baby as you are! I'm the one who told you I wanted to have sex! Remember! You wanted to stop and I told you I was ready! I thought I was ready but now I am not so sure. I think I was ready for the physical part, but not the emotional rollercoaster, responsibility and consequences that come with it. I love you Paul and I know you love me! It's sad that we just can't have this baby and move on! I am tired of people trying to tell me how to live! I am going to live my life the way I want! Yes, this is a high risk pregnancy now, but it doesn't have to stay that way. I just need you by my side. Can I count on you to be there for me? (Cried Stephanie as she reached for Paul's hand)

Paul- Yes you can, even if your father hates my guts and blames me for everything that happens to you. He believes that we should have never met and this baby should be given away! If you want to give her away, I will support you. (Said Paul as he broke their eye contact)

Stephanie (looked at Paul shocked. She couldn't believe her father would want her to give up her baby)- He told you that? (Asked Stephanie hurt)

Paul- no! I overheard him and Linda talking! He believes we should break up and give this baby up! He feels that once you get rid of us, your life would go back to normal. I understand why your dad might not like me, but I think his feelings more me goes beyond HATE! He seriously wants every piece of me out of your life! Including our baby girl!

Stephanie snarled

Stephanie- If he doesn't want this baby, then sorry for him. I will move out and get my own place! He will never see my baby again! You think maybe I could stay with you until I get old enough to get my own place?

Paul- Of course! The baby room is almost finished and since my parents already let you sleep in my room when you are there, that is where you can sleep at. That way we would have our family under one roof! I love you and can't wait for you to move in. (smiled Paul)

Stephanie smile back as she wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed her belly.

Stephanie- I guess when I get out of here, we are moving in with daddy! (said Stephanie to her belly as she smiled at Paul)

Review!


	18. Back To School

My plan to be able to update weekly fell short again by projects. But I will update today with a couple chapters to catch up and tomorrow! Hope you enjoy. And Baby Levesque will be born by tomorrow! Look out! Lol. Enjoy and review with what more you want to see.

Ch 18- Back To School

Stephanie is 6 months pregnant now. It is the middle of April and school is almost out. Stephanie has been out the hospital for a month now and has been at home. Linda convinced Stephanie to stay with them. Stephanie agreed just as long as she didn't have to talk to Vince. Stephanie has been at home for a month and is planning on going back to school today. Paul has been very supportive and caring since she has been at home. Stephanie is afraid she might fail Freshman year seeing as she fell behind because of her days out of school.

Stephanie is getting ready for school. Vince knocks on the door. "Come in!" Stephanie says while doing her hair. She rolls her eyes when she sees who just walked in. "Stephanie, can we talk about what happened between us?" asked Vince as he sat behind on the bed behind Stephanie's desk where she was doing her hair. Stephanie shook her head. "There is nothing to talk about Dad. You don't like Paul and you wish we never met. You also want me to give my baby up for adoption because you think I am not capable of raising her! I am…" Before Stephanie could finish, Vince shot up from the bed. "You are NOT capable of raising that baby! If you were, I wouldn't be down your throat 24/7! I love you Stephanie. The reason I don't like Paul or any boy for that matter is because I know for a fact that 95% of all boys only want girls for one thing and I would be damned if my daughter was used for that one thing. I didn't want any of this to happen. I wouldn't wish teen pregnancy on any teen and it kills me that it happened to you. I know you feel Paul loves you and you love him but if you can really sit here and tell me what love is then I would believe you! Until then, all I see is two teens who fell in puppy love and lust after one another."Yelled Vince in Stephanie's face as his eyes filled with tears. Stephanie felt her eyes fill with tears also as she stood up and stood face to face with her father. "Love is when you feel you cant be away from that person for another second. When you see that person, your heart beats faster and when that person is gone, your heart aches for them to return. It's like when you cant see your life without that person. You life feels it's been missing something for so long and now it finally makes since. That's how I feel about Paul. If that isnt love , then I don't know what is!" said Stephanie as she cried. Vince felt his heart break as he heard his daughter tell him how she felt about Paul. As Stephanie cried, Vince wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I'm sorry baby girl. I never wanted to hurt you. I guess you love Paul after all. But just hear me out, ok? I am a dad, which means I don't think anybody could be good enough for my baby. Paul fits under that description. At first I tried to trust you guys together. I thought maybe if I put pressure on you both, Paul would be scared to do anything with you.(Vince chuckled) I guess that plan didnt work out very well" laughed Vince as he held Stephanie. Stephanie laughed and pulled out of her father's grasp. She sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. She went through it to find a picture she wanted to show her dad. When she found it, she clicked on it and showed her father. "This is from our first anniversary. Paul took it. Isnt it beautiful?" asked Stephanie as she showed Vince. Vince looked at the picture and seen the love in it. "Paul is something els, isnt he? He is sweet, smart and has asshole tendencies, but behind all of that, he made my daughter fall head over heels for him" Vince smiled. Stephanie smiled also and then huggeg her father. "Daddy, I love you and I wouldn't want anything ever to come between us again. Can I ask you something?" (Vince nodded) " Do you still think I should give my baby up for adoption?" asked Stephanie worried about what he would say. Vince thought about it and he could honestly say that in his heart he knew this baby would be hard on Stephanie. He didn't want her to have to go through the stress of having to raise a baby at this age, but he didn't want his daughter to hate him. He also didn't want his baby granddaughter never knowing her family, so he came up with his answer. "No Stephanie, I think you should keep her. I just don't want you to get hurt, so please, if you need help with anything, we will be a door away. Your mother and I agreed that we are going to leave you and Paul alone. We are not going to raise this baby! We might watch her during the day, while you are at school, but its up to you and Paul to put her to sleep, feed her, burp her, change her, calm her down when she is fussy, stay up with her all night, and more. Baby girl is YOUR responsibility. Even , not saying when, but if Paul decides he wants to pull the "I'm not ready for a baby right now routine" she will still be YOUR responsibility." Said Vince as he looked Stephanie directly in the eyes. Stephanie nodded and grabbed her backpack. "I understand Dad but now its time for me to go." Said Stephanie as she got ready to leave. "Ok, but I still cant help but wonder something. What are you going to name her? Vincella sounds like a cute name." Laughed Vince as he patted Stephanie's back. Stephanie laughed also and then answered. "Paul and I had many names but the one it came down to was Aurora. It was and still is my favorite bedtime story." Stephanie smiled. "let me guess, Sleeping Beauty?" joked Vince. "Exacto!" said Stephanie as she headed out the door. Stephanie blew a kiss to Vince and waited for Stacy to pick her up.

At school

Paul paced around as he awaited for Stephanie to arrive. Randy, Shawn and Chris watched as Paul kept pacing infront of them. "Can you calm down Paul? Stephanie will be here anytime now!" said Randy as he sat back and waited for Stacy and Stephanie. Maria and Trish arrived at the spot and noticed Stephanie and Stacy werent there. "Where are my girls at?" asked Trish. Paul looked at Trish and was about to answer, until he saw them. "We're right behind you loves!" screamed Stephanie and Stacy as they hugged Trish and Maria. "OMG, Stephanie, you blew up!" said Trish as she rubbed Steph's belly. "Thanks, its nice to see you too!" smiled Stephanie as she went to sit down by Paul. "We are happy you are back Stephanie!" said Randy. Shawn and Chris nodded with agreement. "Thanks, I missed you guys too!" said Stephanie as she gave them all hugs. "Just so you know, ever since you left, Maryse and Andrew's brother has been getting hot and heavy. They calmed down with the rumors though." Said Chris. Stephanie nodded and cuddled into Paul. Paul looked at Stephanie and rubbed her belly while giving her a kiss. "How is Aurora, this morning?" asked Paul. Stephanie smiled and replied. "She is doing great, except she is moving a lot and kicking." Said Stephanie as she moved Paul's hands to where the baby was kicking. "Wow! Aurora is going to be a soccer player. That kick was hard!" Joked Paul as he playfully shook his hand. The friends watched the interactions between Paul and Stephanie and couldn't help but smile. "Aurora is a cute name choice! Who picked it?" asked Maria. Paul and Stephanie looked at eachother and then laughed. "Paul and I kinda picked it together. He wanted Paulina and I said no. Then he wanted Patricia and I said no P's! I didn't want a P name. I suggested we pic a name by a category and Paul said favorite fairytale. I agreed and he said Cinderella and I said Sleeping Beauty. We both agreed on Aurora." Said Stephanie as she smiled and rubbed her belly. Their friens laughed and then said their goodbyes and headed towards class. Before Stephanie could leave, Paul pulled her back into his arms. "I love you and I hope you have a great day. Be careful and protect yourself and Aurora. I will be watching!" Paul smiled as she kissed her cheek and walked to class. Stephanie followed suit and took a deep breath before walking into class. She just hoped today would be perfect.

Review! :)


	19. School Plans

CH 19- School Plans

Stephanie enjoyed her first day back at school. Other than the people staring at her, and some asking her every 10 seconds if she was ok, School couldn't have been any better. Stephanie completed work from school while she was at home due to the fainting accident. She just needed to catch up on a couple of projects from school to pass this year. Paul on the other hand was great and all he had to do was keep getting good grades. Since it is nearing the end of the school year, Paul's coach is sending talent scouts to watch him so he will be ready for Senior year. Paul is excited about the chance to be seen doing his thing.

Stephanie was at home on her laptop, when she heard her door being knocked on. "Come in!" yelled Stephanie while she was finishing up an essay on her computer. Paul walked in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey baby. Guess what?" asked Paul as he sat down on her bed. "What?" replied Stephanie. "Next week, talent scouts are coming to see me! Coach already said I am one of his best players, so I think I am already a shoe in!" Said Paul excitedly. "That's great Paul! What do you have to do for the scouts to pick you?" asked Stephanie still typing away. "I just have to make every practice, keep my grades up, and don't let anything get me distracted. I can do that! This is a done deal!" said Paul excited. "Congrats Paul! I hope they pick you and I hope you keep your head on straight!" said Stephanie as she smiled at him. "Of course I will baby! Just a couple more months and school will be out!" said Paul as he laid back in Stephanie's bed. "Yeah, and this baby will be born. No big belly next year!" Laughed Stephanie. Paul laughed too. "Yeah, just as long as we don't have any forgetful times in the condom department next year." Laughed Paul. Stephanie looked at him with a frown. "That's not funny! I don't want this to happen for a VERY LONG time ever again. Better yet, we wont have sex anymore til I am ready to have another baby." Said Stephanie with a serious facial expression. Paul looked at her for any type of amusement. When he didn't see it, he went crazy. "Stephanie, there is no way in hell we are calling it quits in the sex department." Said Paul. "Why is that Paul?" asked Stepahnie with a laugh. "Because, I need you and us without sex is like lungs without oxygen." Said Paul as he reached for her hand. "Don't take away the oxygen to our relationship, Stephanie." Said Paul looking directly into Stephanie's eyes. Stephanie just nodded. "So our relationship is built on sex? Is that what you are saying, because if so, we are breaking up right now!" said Stephanie with a smile. "You know I don't mean it like that, Stephanie. I just don't want us to stop having sex because of one little mishap with our first time." Said Paul. "I wouldn't call this one LITTLE mishap. This is a BIG mishap that lives inside of me. But it is also a blessing in disquise. I just don't want it to happen again unless planned for. Paul, be honest. Can I really depend on you to never get me pregnant again during high school?" asked Stephanie looking directly at him. Paul ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't want to take on that responsibility. I will try not to forget to wear protection but you know that once we get started, there is no stopping us!" said Paul with a laugh. "That's what I am afraid of." Said Stephanie as she looked down at her belly. "Maybe you can go on birth control after Aurora is born." Said Paul as he looked at Stephanie. "I guess, but that still wouldn't help me if you don't wear a condom. There is still a chance I could get pregnant again." Said Stephanie as she sighed. Paul got up from the bed and began pacing. "Well condoms arent 100% either." Said Paul as he kept pacing. "Hints why I feel we shouldn't have sex at all!" said Stephanie as she got up too. "Well, if that's how you feel then we wont have sex anymore!" said Paul as he walked into Stephanie's bathroom. Stephanie watched as he stormed into the bathroom that was joined in her room. While walking towards the door, Paul closed it and locked the door. Stephanie knocked on it, hoping Paul would open. "Paul, please let me in!" begged Stephanie as she knocked on the door. "No, Steph! You think I am the reason you got pregnant in the first place! What happen to "we are both the blame for this baby"? Was all that just a bunch of bull!" screamed Paul through the door. "No, I just don't want to have sex! How is that me putting the blame on you?" asked Stephanie with tears bout to fill her eyes. "Because, you don't want to have sex, because of the risk I might forget to wear a condom. What? You think I'm not capable of putting on a condom? You think I'm not responsible fo handling another baby, if you do get pregnant again? Did you forget that I am almost a Senior. I don't have that long in school!" screamed Paul as he opened the door in stepped in Stephanie's face. "But I DO! I have over three years left. I don't want to be known as the pregnant teenager, MY WHOLE HIGHSCHOOL YEARS! And obviously you are not capable of putting on protection seeing as we are in this predicament now because you didn't have one! Or did you forget that?" screamed Stephanie. Paul became pissed and let his anger get to him. "You are a real bitch, you know that! I should've chose someone else to be my babymama. You are nothing but a childish bitch, who does nothing but nag and moan!" screamed Paul as he shoved right passed her. Stephanie felt tears fall as Paul slammed the door and stormed out her room. "Why are you being like this?" asked Stephanie as she caught up to him on the stairs. Paul turned around and could see her hurt facial expression. "I'm sorry, Stephanie! I'm just being an asshole again. Forgive me? I will do anything." Begged Paul as he went to hug Stephanie. Stephanie accepted the hug and hugged him tightly. "Please don't scare me like that again! I don't want anymore fights before our baby comes. No more stress or hurt! Just love and happiness. Please?" begged Stephanie. Paul held her close as he replied. "I promise! Lets go back to your room and chill for a bit." Said Paul as he pulled Stephanie towards her room.

2 weeks later- May 10

Paul, Stephanie, Randy, Stacy, Maria and Shawn were hanging out at Paul's house. They were swimming in Paul's pool while talking out their summer plans.

" TWO MORE WEEKS" screamed Paul as he dived in the pool. "I know right. I cant wait! All of the boys will be SENIORS!" screamed Randy. "Hell Yeah! Not to mention future Football stars." Said Shawn as he wrapped his arms around Maria. Maria kissed Shawn and then replied. " Don't get too happy! This just means that we have less time with our boos." Said Maria with a pout. "Aww don't be sad baby! No matter if what time we graduate highschool, just know we will never stop our relationship." Said Shawn as he and Maria kissed. Everyone watched them and smiled. Then all the friends make a long "aww" until Maria and Shawn flicked the off. " You do know the football/end of school year tradition?" asked Randy. The guys nodded but the girls looked confused. "All this month and all through Summer, is a Football poolazza! That means parties nonstop til you drop. Cheerleaders will be loud, wild, and proud. Girls from all schools will be ready to party! Gotta love High School." Said Randy as he laid back on his swimming float. Stacy became mad at his reply and flipped the float over. Randy screamed and the friends laughed. "That's not funny! And what was that for?" screamed Randy as he wiped his face. "Are you seriously asking me that?" asked Stacy as she was exiting the pool. "Obviously I am! What's your problem? You had that look like you wanted to know what our Football tradition was, so I told you! Damn Stacy! You are never pleased." Said Randy agrily as he flipped his float back over and got back on. "Screw you Randy!" screamed Stacy in tears as she ran in the house. Maria looked at Randy with digust and ran after Stacy. "Damn it Randy! Why do you have to be such an ass?" asked Shawn with a giggle. "What did I do?" asked Randy. "You really don't know what you did wrong?" asked Stephanie shocked. Randy shook his head and Stephanie sighed. "You talked about having "fun" with other girls infront of her!" said Stephanie. "Its not like I will do anything with the girls! Hell if Stacy wants, she can go to the parties with me!" said Randy. " Well the way you talked about the parties, made it seem like you were planning on doing something with the girls. Just talk to her!" said Stephanie while cuddled up to Paul. Randy nodded and left the pool. Shawn followed suit to check on Maria. Stephanie and Paul were the only ones left in the pool. "So…what are we going to do now?" asked Paul jokingly. Stephanie laughed and shrugged her shoulders. I don't know. All I know is two more months and Adios Baby bump!" said Stephanie with a smile. "Yeah, cant believe it is so soon. That's why I will be hitting up as much parties as possible before Aurora is born." Paul said as he splashed Stephanie with water. Stephanie splashed back. "What about me? I am going to be bored lying in bed all month, waiting for her to slide her way out!" said Stephanie with a smile. "I will drop by before the parties. Not after, because I will probably be drunk as hell then!" laughed Paul. Stephanie frowned. "You better not be! What about keeping your head on straight?" asked Stephanie with a frown. "My head will be on straight! It will also be swinging all over the place at those parties. First one starts next weekend." Said Paul excitingly. "How fun!" said Stephanie sarcastically. "Aww baby, don't be like that! The parties wont be that great without you." Said Paul as he kissed Stephanie on the forehead. "Thanks! Just don't forget me while at the party!" Stephanie said with a smile. "How could I forget the love of my life?" asked Paul as he kissed Stephanie.

A few hours later, the guys and girls were watching movies in the living room. After the movie, everyone fell asleep cuddled up to their loved ones. Paul woke up and woke Stephanie up. He asked her to follow him upstairs to the guest room. Stephanie looked on the door and smiled when she saw it said "Aurora" on the door. They took a step in and Stephanie couldn't believe her eyes. The room was decorated in a arrangement of pink, green, and yellow decorations. The crib was too beautiful. It was a white and pink Country French Round Crib .with a pink mattress and pink blanket lying over the rail, reading "Aurora". There was stuffed bunnies and toys around the room. There was a beautiful Teddy Bear reading "Aurora" with her ultrasound pic on it in the crib. The lamps and dresser were beautiful and pink too. "Did you do this?" asked Stephanie in tears. Paul nodded. "most of it! I needed help with the crib and dresser!" laughed Paul. "You did great! Aurora will love it!" cried Stephanie. "I hope so!" said Paul while he hugged Stephanie. They made their way into Paul's bedroom and went back to sleep.

Review! :)


	20. Summer Summer Summer Time!

Ch 20- Summer Summer Summer Time!

It's the beginning of June and School has just ended. Paul and Stephanie's parents have prepared for the baby and are ready for her arrival. Stephanie has been having back aches for weeks now. She knows the baby will be here soon. Paul has been partying every night. He still goes to see Stephanie during the day but sometimes not at all. Stephanie doesn't mind because she doesn't want them to fight at all. Vince and Stephanie have been spending time together, going out to eat and shopping. They are back closer than ever. Stephanie is nearing her 8th month of pregnancy and cant wait until Aurora is here.

At the Levesque Household

Paul is lying in bed with an extreme headache. He was planning on sleepin all day, but his mom must of not received the memo. "WAKE UP PAUL!" screamed Patricia as she hit Paul with a pillow. "Mom, can you please just leave me alone for a minute?" grunted Paul. Patricia ignored Paul's request and kept beating him with the pillow. Paul had finally had enough and jumped up from the bed. "I'm up I'm up! Geez are you happy now?" screamed Paul as he sat up in bed. "Very, now get up and go make breakfast!" said Patricia with her arms folded across her chest. Paul looked shocked. "Me? Go make breakfast? Mom, have you gone crazy?" said Paul shocked. He never had to make breakfast for the family his whole life! Why now? Patricia laughed as she saw his facial expression. "Paul, you are going to be a father REAL SOON. You are going to have to get used to waking up early and feeding your family, so get downstairs and start!" said Patricia as she waited for Paul to stand up from his bed. "Why start now, mom? I still have time! A whole month left befor Aurora is born. Heck, even when she is born, I will be here a whole year with you guys anyway before I leave. So there is no reason for me to have to learn now." Said Paul with a smile on his face hoping his mom would agree. Boy, was he wrong. "Paul, I didn't want to have to tell you like this, but you will have to move out earlier than you think." Paul looked shocked, hut and angry as Patricia continued. "See, we love you and will be happy to have you and Aurora under one roof, but how will you learn to be independent if you are still living under your parents?" asked Patricia. Paul ran his fingers through his hair as he couldn't believe this. "So when were you and Dad planning on kicking me out?" asked Paul feeling his anger rise. "We are not kicking you out! It's more like teaching you a lesson?" said Patricia as she noticed how angry he was getting. "LESSON! LESSON! Putting me out on the street when I have a baby coming next month is your way of a lesson?" screamed Paul. Patricia took a couple steps back as she shook her head. "Paul, we arent kicking you out before Aurora comes. We are going to give you time to find a place after she gets here. Until then, you can stay here and we will help you." Said Patricia. Paul's headache was getting worst with every word his mother said. "This is a bunch of bull, mom! Why cant I just stay here til my Senior year is over?" screamed Paul. "Because Paul, if we let you stay all Senior year, you will never learn to be responsible. Look at you, Paul! You are going to be a father in a month and you STILL go out ALL night, and then come back at 3AM, drunk and messed up. You call that responsible? Huh? I cant have my son turn out to be a deadbeat father!" screamed Patricia. Paul Sr. heard everything that was going on and came and joined them. "Paul, I hope you understand what your mom is saying!" said Paul Sr. "Yeah, I understand! I understand that my own parents think I'm irresponsible and a burden to them. It's sad that they felt this way for so long and waited to tell me when I need them most!"said Paul with tears filling his eyes. "Paul, it's not like tha…..!" Said Patricia before she was iterrupted by Paul. "It's cool! Can I just get a moment to myself, please?" asked Paul as he sat down on his bed. Paul Sr. and Patricia nodded and exited. Paul ran his fingers through his hair and then lied back down.

At the McMahon Home

Stephanie was just waking up, when she heard her cell ring. She looked at the Caller I.D and smiled at the name. "Hey Shane!" answered Stephanie. "Hey sis! Haven't talked to you in a while. What's up and how is the baby?" asked Shane. "Great! It's a girl by the way. Paul and I are naming her Aurora!" said Stephanie, happy to speak to her brother. Shane smiled. "That's great! Mom called me and told me how you and Dad are close again. Is Paul still around or did he pull another 'Fuck and Run'?" said Shane with a laugh. "He is still around! He just have his times, when I doubt that he would stick around."said Stephanie honestly with a frown. "What do you mean sis?" asked Shane worried. Stephanie sighed and replied." Like, one day he would be the perfect boyfriend and soon to be father , and the next, he is a asshole who makes me wonder why I chose him to be my first!" said Stephanie. Shane nodded. "Well, I'm on the way to Mom and Dad's right now. I'm going to be staying there for a couple of months. Get to see my baby neice being born and more. Is my room still there or is that Aurora's room now?" asked Shane. "I'm so happy you are coming home! And Yes! Your room is still here. The guest room is Aurora's room."said Stephanie with a laugh. "Wooh! Thank Goodness! I didn't want to be put out because of the new baby!" joked Shane. "But, Are you ready to be a mom? Are you even ready to push her out?" asked Shane. Stephanie laughed and replied. "I don't know for both of those questions. I feel I might be ready but who really knows? I hope I am a great mom and I hope this baby doesn't have a huge head!" laughed Stephanie. Shane laughed also. "Alright sis, Im walking towards the door right now! Talk to you in a few!" said Shane as he walked into the house. Stephanie heard the front door and ran down the stairs. "SHANE!" screamed Stephanie as she ran into his arms. Shane hugged her back tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Wow Steph! You have gotten 10x bigger than the last time I saw you!" said Shane with a laugh. Vince, Linda and Stephanie laughed also. Stephanie playfully punched Shane in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" asked Shane playfully. "For being you!" laughed Stephanie. "Ok Ok! Enough of this sibling reuniting, give your parents a hug!" said Linda as she held out her arms. Shane hugged both his parents and then excused himself to put his bags down. Shane was happy to be back home.

Paul's POV.

Paul, pissed at his parents, grabbed his car and took a drive around. He didn't have a specfic destination. All he knew was that he needed to get out of that house for awhile. After an hour or two, Paul had pulled over and stopped at a familiar destination. He walked up to the door and knocked, hoping the person would answer. When he heard the person say they were coming, he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Hey…..Paul" said Melina, shocked Paul was at her door. "Hey Melina! I know I stopped by unannounced but can I please come in? I just need someone to talk to." Said Paul desperately. "What about Stephanie?"asked Melina not sure whether she should let him in. "I don't want to make her worry or have stress over me right now." Said Paul. Melina nodded and let him in. Paul noticed how quiet it was. "Are you alone?" asked Paul. "Yeah. Dave came and picked up Carrie a couple hours ago. He has her for the month."said Melina. "You switch out Carrie by month?" asked Paul shocked. "Yeah! That way, we both have a lot of time with her and she can fill comfortable with both of us. This is only going to last until she turns 3. Then, unless Dave moves back closer to here, he cant have her for a month."said Melina. Paul nodded. "That's cool. Do you have any beer, or any type of alcohol here? I need a release right now." Paul said. Melina nodded. She went through her cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out a couple bottles of whiskey. "This bottle is for you and this one is for me!" smiled Melina as she led Paul into the living room. Paul and Melina drunk a whole bottle while they talked about their issues together. Paul knew he was drunk and Melina wasn't any different. What started out a innocent conversation, became intense flirting in no time. "So are you saying you miss when I use to nibble on your ear like this?" asked Paul flirtingly as he nibbled on her ear. Melina nodded and moaned as he did. "Paul, maybe we shouldn't do this." Said Melina unsure of what they were leading into. Paul ignored her and begin rubbing her thighs. While rubbing her thighs, he brought Melina's face to his and kissed her. They began making out until Melina was on her back on the couch. Paul removed his shirt, as Melina removed all her lingerie. Paul unzipped his pants and pulled them down as well as his boxers. His pants were around his ankles as he kissed Melina again. He kissed Melina's neck as he entered her. Melina gasped and moaned at the pleasure. "I haven't felt this in awhile. Oh my god, I missed this!" moaned Melina as Paul thrust harder. Paul grunted and moaned as he thrust harder and harder. "Fuck Melina, you feel great!" moaned Paul. Melina thrusted back harder which intensified the pleasure for both. "Paul don't stop DON'T STOP DONT….."screamed Melina as she came. Paul came soon after and collasped next to Melina. They were breathing hard and soon fell alseep on her couch.

McMahon House

The McMahon family is watching a movie in the living room. "Hey, Stephanie?" called her mom. "Yeah mom!" said Stephanie. "Did Paul call today?" asked Linda. Stephanie shook her head no. " Stephanie! He didn't call yesterday either! Are you sure he is still supporting you?" asked Linda worried. "Yes I am sure! Now can we get off this subject and go back to the movie?" said Stephanie getting frustrated. Linda nodded and the family returned their attention to the movie. Stephanie couldn't help but wonder why Paul hasn't been calling her. "Maybe he was busy and will call me later. The day isnt over." Thought Stephanie as she continued watching the movie.

Melina's House. 4 Hours Later

Paul began to stir and finally woke up. He felt a girl next to him and assumed it was kissed her on the cheek and sat up on the couch. As he finally got off the couch, he noticed he wasn't at home and definitely wasn't at the McMahons. He looked around and felt a pounding headache come on. "What the hell happened and where am I" Paul said to himself. Paul walked over to the girl and when he moved her hair to see her face, he felt all the air get knocked out of him. "No Fuck No! Not now of all the times now!" Paul said to himself. He went over to Melina and shook her. "Wake up! WAKE UP MELINA!" screamed Paul as he woke her up. Melina hopped up and yelled. "What is your problem?" screamed Melina. "You are going to be, when Stephanie finds out about this!" said Paul. "Find out about what?" asked Melina. She was confused until she noticed the state they were both in. "Oh no! We didn't…Please say we didn't!" said Melina with tears in her eyes. Paul looked at her and his eyes filled with tears. "I cant believe this happened! I cheated on Stephanie! She will never speak to me again!" cried Paul. "Maybe if we don't tell her. This was a drunken accident! This would have never happened if we were both sober, so we are going to act like it never happened. Deal?" said Melina as she stook out her hand. "Melina, I cant lie to Steph! I just cant!" He said as he stood up and began to put his clothes on. Melina put her clothes on as well and then followed Paul to the front door. "Please don't tell her! If you want to ever see your baby ever, you shouldn't tell her. You already told me her dad hates you! This would be an perfect opportunity for Vince to boot you out of Stephanie's life forever."said Melina as she didn't want Paul to go unhappy again because of her. She didn't want to be the cause of another heartbreak! Paul nodded and left. "How could I be so stupid?" screamed Paul outside as he kicked a can on the ground and got in his car. He slammed the door and drove home as fast as he could. "If telling Stephanie the truth would end their relationship, then he was going to keep his mouth shut!

Review! :)


	21. There Goes My Baby

Chapter 21- There Goes My Baby

A month went by since Paul and Melina's infidelity. Paul kept to his word about not telling Stephanie, but it was eating him alive every time Stephanie smiled at him. Paul spent most of his time at Stephanie's house. He tried to be as supportive as possible. Its great being there with and for Stephanie, but it can suck when you have an overprotective brother in the house who wants to kill you. I guess that's what comes with the teen parents' package.

Stephanie was lying in bed in pain. She was practically about to go in tears. For weeks now, Stephanie has been having Braxton Hicks contractions. They were hurting like hell. Her parents would give her some soothing food or change her position on the bed to make her more comfortable but nothing seemed to comfort the pain. Every time Shane heard his sister cry out in pain, he wanted to kill Paul even more.

Stephanie's House

Shane just walked into Stephanie's room. "Feeling any better sis?" asked Shane as he sat next to Stephanie on the bed. Stephanie shook her head as she almost went into tears. "No, it hurts so bad, Shane! Please make it stop!" cried Stephanie. Shane kissed Stephanie's forehead and rubbed her belly. "I wish I could, Steph, but this is part of having a baby. Mom and Dad are going to be taking you to the hospital in a bit since it only a couple days from your due date" said Shane hoping to make her feel better. Stephanie nodded and reached for her cup of water on her dresser. After taking a couple sips, she got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and she looked exhausted. This most likely had to do with the fact that Stephanie hasn't had any sleep since the final month of her third trimester. The baby kept moving, making her uncomfortable, the baby would kick her over and over again (at first it was adorable, but when you are trying to get some sleep, it becomes irritating) and the contractions were the icing on the cake. Stephanie knew this part was coming soon, she just didn't know it would be this bad. "Shane, do you think I will be a good mom?" asked Stephanie as she kept looking at herself in the mirror. Shane felt his heart break as he looked at his sister in pain and hurt. He walked up behind her and rubbed her back. "Yes, you will be the best mom I know, other than ours of course!" Shane said jokingly as he heard Stephanie giggle. Stephanie turned around and hugged her brother. "Thanks Shane, I love you!" smiled Stephanie as she kissed Shane on the cheek and waddled out the room. Shane watched as his little sister walked out the room. He couldn't believe his baby sister was having a baby before he does. He just hoped she could handle it.

Paul's House

Paul was frantically looking for his car keys. Linda just called him and said she was taking Stephanie to the hospital. Paul's parents were waiting for him downstairs. "Come on, Paul! We will just take my car and get some gas on the way!" screamed Paul Sr. Paul ran down the stairs and out the door. Paul picked up his phone and called all his friends and the girls. He couldn't believe that Stephanie is going to have his baby girl soon. He is going to be a father and there is no turning back now.

At The Hospital

Stephanie lied in the hospital bed drinking some water. Vince, Linda and the doctor walked in. "You have a couple more days until your due date. Two days to be exact! Do you want to stay here so we can watch over you?" asked the doctor as he put her chart down. Stephanie nodded. Vince looked at Stephanie with a shocked expression. "Sweetie, are you sure you want to stay here for two days?" asked Vince. Stephanie nodded. "I just don't want anything to happen to her. I would be safe if I stay here and I won't be in as much pain as I am at home. Vince nodded understandably and kissed her forehead. "Ok, just call us if you need anything!" said Vince with tears as he was about to leave. "I will, dad! I promise!" said Stephanie with a smile. As her mom kissed her forehead and exited, she let a single tear fall. She rubbed her belly and laid back in bed in deep thought.

Paul arrived and saw the McMahons leaving. "Hey, Mr. McMahon is Stephanie ok?" asked Paul as he ran over to them. Vince nodded. "Yeah, but she is going to stay here for a couple of days. This baby is coming in TWO days. I hope you are ready because ready or not, here she comes!" said Vince as he walked away. Linda followed. Paul walked into the hospital and looked for her room. As he found it, he took a deep breath and walked in. Stephanie was crying, with her face in her hands. She was so hurt she didn't notice Paul walk in. Paul walked over to Stephanie and held her. Stephanie accepted and held him closer as she cried. "It's going to ok, baby! I love you and Aurora more than anything in this world. We are going to get through this! Aurora will be with us in no time" said Paul as he rubbed her back. Stephanie nodded and looked into his eyes. "I love you too! Paul, I need you more now than ever. Please don't leave me now" said Stephanie as she looked in his eyes. Paul began to cry with her. All he could think about now is Melina. Damn that guilty conscience! Paul kissed her lips and then her cheek all the way to her forehead. "I promise you, Stephanie Marie McMahon, I will never leave you again. I will be here for you and Aurora for as long as I live" said Paul with a smile. Stephanie smiled back. "Do you promise, you will never hurt me again either?" asked Stephanie with a smirk. Paul smiled, even though inside he was dying. "Yes, I promise" smiled Paul. Stephanie excitingly hugged Paul and then lay back in bed. "Is your parents here with you?" asked Stephanie looking towards the door. Paul nodded and left to get them. When he walked back in, Stephanie was smiling and rubbing her belly. "Hey baby girl!" said Paul Sr. as he walked over and kissed Stephanie's forehead. Stephanie smiled. "Hi, Mr. Levesque, I am glad you came. Aurora is almost here!" said Stephanie with a giggle. "We can see that sweetie!" said Paul Sr. laughing as he rubbed her belly. "Is Aurora staying with you for the first couple of nights?" asked Paul Sr. as he stood next to Stephanie. Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, my parents thought she should stay with us for the first month and then give her to you guys for the second and keep going with that pattern" said Stephanie with a smile. Paul nodded. "I like that plan. We will both get to spend some time raising our baby girl" said Paul while hugging Stephanie. Stephanie smiled and hugged back. "It sucks that I have to get her when we go back to school!" said Paul jokingly. Everyone laughed. "That's good for me since I need some make-up sleep for the past month your daughter has been messing with my sleep!" said Stephanie with a giggle. Everybody laughed and then got ready to leave. "Well, we will be back tomorrow to see you and our baby granddaughter." Said Pat as she hugged Stephanie and began to leave. Stephanie nodded and watched as Paul's family was leaving. Paul stayed behind. Paul sat on the bed with Stephanie and cuddled with her. They were about to kiss until Paul and Stephanie's friends walked in. "STEPHANIE!" screamed Maria, Trish, and Stacy as they went and hugged her. Stephanie was victim of being crushed as all of them began hugging and kissing her. "Ok, Ok, OK! Calm down! I missed you guys too just please get off me!" said Stephanie as all the girls backed off and laughed. "So are you having her today?" asked Stacy as she sat next to Stephanie. Paul moved from the bed so Trish and Maria could sit on the other side of Stephanie. Stephanie shook her head no. "Not today! I have two more days until I have her. I can't wait!" said Stephanie with a smile. Stephanie looked towards the guys who had balloons and flowers. "These are for you, Stephanie" said Randy as all the guys handed her their gifts. "Thanks guys! They are beautiful" said Stephanie as she received her gifts. "When we got the call, we assumed you were in labor and was having her now" said Shawn as he stood next to her. Stephanie nodded. "I thought I was going to too with all the pain I was in, but they said I can hold out to her due date" said Stephanie as she rubbed her belly. Trish gave Stephanie a smack on her arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" asked Stephanie rubbing her arm. "Because… you could have had our niece today and you chose not to!" said Trish with a smile. Stephanie smiled back. "I didn't want to put Aurora in danger by making her come out earlier than she is supposed to. Aurora will come when she wants to! I have no control over any of that except on how fast!" said Stephanie. Everyone laughed and then began to get ready to leave. "Well we have to go now Steph, but please call us before you push her out! We really want to be a part of this joyous moment!" said Shawn with a smirk. "Ok! And I will make sure you guys get a seat right in front of where she comes out, so you will see every little detail!" smirked Stephanie. Shawn shook his head. "No, that's ok! That is Paul's territory! I don't need to get to know you anymore than I already do!" laughed Shawn as he exited the room. Stephanie laughed too and waved goodbye to all her friends. Paul stayed behind. "Are you going to stay all night with me?" asked Stephanie hoping Paul would say yes. Paul nodded. "Of course, baby! I don't want you here alone." Said Paul with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "I need to go find a doctor, so they will bring me a chair to sleep in. I will be right back! Love you!" said Paul before exiting. Stephanie watched him leave and then, before she knew it, she fell asleep. Paul walked in to see Stephanie in a deep slumber. "I guess she must have been exhausted." Said Paul to himself as he kissed Stephanie on the forehead and waited for the doctor's arrival.

Two Days Later.

Stephanie has been in the hospital for two days and now it is time for Aurora's arrival.

"Mom, can you bring me some water?" asked Stephanie as she sat up in bed. Linda nodded her head and went to get her some water. Paul pushed Stephanie's hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready? Today is the day we become parents!" said Paul with a smile. Paul was smiling on the outside but inside he was hoping he had more time. He couldn't shake the fear of becoming a father. He thought the fear was gone, but boy, did it like a bullet shot in the sky. Paul left the room to get some air. Stephanie was relaxed. The pain was killing her but she knew she would be getting an epidural soon.

"Stephanie, are you sure you want to drug your baby for your own personal comfort?" asked Stacy with a frown. Stephanie looked at Stacy with a weird expression and replied. "What do you mean drug my baby? I'm not drugging her! I am drugging myself! Plus, I can't handle any more pain. She needs to come out now!" said Stephanie with a painful expression as she felt another contraction. "They are getting worse! Go get somebody! Please hurry Stacy!" said Stephanie as she felt tears. The contractions were getting closer and closer. Paul and Stephanie's family ran in to check on her. "Honey, are you ok?" asked Linda with a worried expression. Stephanie shook her head no. "It hurts so bad mom! I can't take it anymore!" said Stephanie clenching her stomach. "Sweetie, it will get better soon!" said Linda as she kissed her forehead. She gave Stephanie some more water and then sat down next to her, while holding her hand. The doctor walked on to check on her. "Ok, Miss Stephanie you are 4 to 5cm dilated and is ready to go! We are going to give you the epidural and then we will get started" said the doctor with a quick smile before exiting. Stephanie laid back and prayed for the doctor to return quickly. "Stephanie, you will be fine! Just take deep breaths and….." said Paul before he was interrupted. "SHUT UP PAUL!" screamed Stephanie as she tugged on his shirt to bring him closer and then pushed him away. Vince began to snicker in the corner, before Stephanie and Linda glared at him.

After about 10 minutes, Doctors returned and Put Stephanie on her side. They gave her the epidural and told her that it would take at least 10 to 20 minutes to start working. Stephanie nodded and began to cry. "Don't cry Miss Stephanie! The pain will be over soon enough!" said the doctor as he patted Stephanie's shoulder and exited. Stephanie didn't think she could wait any longer. Paul felt horrible. Stephanie was in so much pain and it was his entire fault. He pulled out his phone and texted his dad. "I am the worst human being on Earth!" texted Paul to his dad. His dad was sitting outside in the waiting room when he received the text. When he read it, he felt his heart break. He walked into Stephanie's room and asked Paul to step out for a minute. Paul and Paul Sr. walked by the restrooms and then stopped. "Paul, you are not the worst human being! I know you may feel like crap right now, but just know that every male is the cause of a woman in labor!" said Paul Sr. with a smirk. Paul began to laugh until Randy ran over to them. "Man, the doctor said you guys are about to begin real soon!" said Randy excited. "Thanks for telling me, I will be there in a minute" said Paul with a smile as he watched his buddy walk away. "I am going to be a father! I will be responsible for another human being. I think I am going to be sick!" said Paul as he felt nausea. Paul Sr. patted Paul on the back and laughed as he led Paul back to Stephanie's room.

It was now time for the labor. Stephanie chose Paul, her dad, Stacy and her mom to be in the room with her. Paul was on Stephanie's right side, holding her hand and Vince was on the opposite side holding Stephanie's hand. Linda was standing next to Vince, trying to comfort Stephanie and Stacy was doing the same. Stacy then grabbed a camera and began recording when the doctors and nurse came in. Stephanie had her legs spread and was ready to deliver. The epidural was doing its job but she felt a slight pain every once in a while. The doctor told her that was her sign to push. Stephanie did as was told and every time she pushed harder and harder. Paul felt his hand get numb as she squeezed his hand hard every time she pushed. Vince was in tears as he watched his daughter push his baby granddaughter out. Stephanie was ready for her last big push. She squeezed her father's and Paul's hand as hard as she could as she gave her biggest push. Everybody went into complete silence when a baby's cries were heard. Stephanie lied back in bed in exhaustion as she saw her baby girl being cleaned off and checked on. Paul felt a tear fall as he watched his little girl. She was beautiful. Vince couldn't believe his daughter had just given birth to a new life. Linda was feeling the same as Vince. Stacy was shocked, happy and excited all at once. "You did great, sweetheart!" said Vince with a smile. Stephanie just nodded as she was extremely exhausted. Paul kissed Stephanie on the lips and hugged her. "Thank you!" said Paul in tears. Stephanie looked at Paul and couldn't help but cry too. "No problem! Just know that we won't be having any type of sex for a VERY LONG time!" said Stephanie as she laughed. Paul laughed also until he saw the doctors return with Aurora. They rolled in the cart and gave Aurora to Stephanie. Paul and Stephanie's family and friends entered after the doctors. They all crowded around the bed as Stephanie held Aurora in her hands. "Hi baby girl! I'm your mommy. I love you so much and I will do everything to keep you from getting hurt. I know we have been through some ups and downs while you were resting in my belly, but now I will make sure we won't have to go through any of them anymore!" said Stephanie in tears as she caressed her daughter's cheek. She looked at Paul and smiled. "Aurora, this is your daddy. He has times when he is a big meanie but at the end of the day, he is a big teddy bear you are going to love to hold. I know he loves you too!" said Stephanie as she smiled at Paul. Randy faked coughed to get Stephanie's attention. "I think you are forgetting some people" Said Randy as he laughed. Everybody laughed and watched as Stephanie held Aurora and turned her towards her friends. "These are you Uncles and Aunties. They will make you smile any day. Now, most importantly, these are your grandparents. They are both very supportive and helpful. They love you just as much as we do" said Stephanie as she kissed Aurora's forehead. "Do you want to hold her?" asked Stephanie as she smiled at Paul. Paul nodded and reached out his arms. Stephanie handed Aurora to Paul and then laid back and watched them. "Hi, Baby girl! I can't get over how beautiful you are. I hope I can be the best dad for you. If you ever feel like I am screwing up, just spit up on me!" joked Paul as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Aurora" said Paul as tears of joy began to fall. Paul passed Aurora around the circle of friends and family. After being given to everybody, Stephanie was given the birth certificate. "What do you want this beautiful baby girl's name to be?" asked the doctor. Stephanie looked at the doctor then at everyone. "Her name is Aurora Rose… (Stephanie paused and looked at Paul) Levesque!" said Stephanie as she smiled and kissed Aurora on the cheek. "Alrighty then, welcome to the world, Aurora Rose Levesque!" said the doctor as he rubbed Aurora's belly as Stephanie and Paul signed the certificate. Now that Aurora is here, this is the start of a whole new beginning! Paul and Stephanie just hope they can handle it.

Review! :)


	22. Bringing Home Baby

Chapter 22- Bringing Baby Home

At the hospital…

Stephanie lay in her hospital bed awaiting the doctors to return with the wheelchair. Paul, Vince, and Linda were waiting with her while Paul held Aurora in his arms. "Are you riding with us, Paul" asked Vince as he smiled at his granddaughter. Paul nodded and replied, "Yes sir, if that's al 'right. Is it also ok if I spend the first night with Aurora home with you guys?" asked Paul hoping Vince would say yes. Vince nodded and Linda smiled. "Of course, Paul, that would be great! Especially since the first night is going to be hard on Stephanie. Also, we are leaving all the responsibilities to you both. Vince and I will not help in any way. You both are going to get the real experience of being teen parents today. Do you understand me?" asked Linda sternly. Paul nodded. Linda then took her attention to her daughter. "Do you understand me, Stephanie" asked Linda. Stephanie nodded. Stephanie ran her finger through her hair and lay back in the bed. "I'm so tired, it's unbelievable" said Stephanie with a yawn. "Well you better try to gain some energy before we get home because you will have your daughter to take care of" said Vince. "I know, dad! Jeez!" said Stephanie irritated. Vince didn't reply, he just shook his head and turned his attention to his granddaughter. "She is so beautiful. Her blue eyes, blond hair, and rosy cheeks are just perfect. Let me hold my baby granddaughter, Paul!" said Vince sticking his arms out, waiting for Paul to give him his granddaughter. Paul kissed Aurora's forehead and then handed her to Vince. Vince tickled Aurora's cheek and then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Aurora cooed and then yawned. "It seems like baby girl is tired herself" joked Vince as everyone laughed. The doctor returned with the wheel chair. Vince handed Aurora to Linda and went to help Stephanie in the chair. Paul helped too as Linda left to bring the car around. The doctors rolled Stephanie to the front of the hospital, while Vince and Paul followed suit. Paul had the baby bag and Vince had Stephanie's clothes. Paul got in the back with Aurora as Vince helped Stephanie into the backseat. Stephanie sat next to Paul while Paul tickled Aurora in her car seat. "Is everybody in?" asked Vince. Stephanie and Paul nodded. "Paul, is Aurora in safely? Check her car seat and make sure it's buckled up correctly!" said Vince as he watched Paul check Aurora's seat. "She's in nice and tight!" said Paul as he sat back in his seat. Vince nodded and closed their door. He then got into the passenger seat. The road home begins!

McMahon Home

"Home sweet home!" said Vince as he put Stephanie's items down and took a deep breath. Linda laughed at Vince's behavior. "Vince, we haven't been gone that long!" laughed Linda. "Yeah, but it was long enough!" laughed Vince. Stephanie walked inside and headed towards the stairs. "Honey, aren't you going to wait for Paul" asked Linda. Stephanie wiped her eyes and replied. "No, he knows where my room is. I just need to lie down right now. I need a break before the rest of our family and friends come" said Stephanie tiredly. "Well, we rescheduled the family meeting Aurora to tomorrow" said Linda. "Did you tell Paul's family, because they were going to celebrate with us?" asked Stephanie worriedly. "Yes sweetie! We told them the moment we planned to reschedule" smiled Linda. Stephanie laughed. "Just checking!" joked Stephanie as she continued up the stairs. Paul walked in with Aurora and the baby bag. "Let me help you, Paul" said Linda as she took the bag. "Thanks, Ms. McMahon" Said Paul as he made his way upstairs with Aurora. "Stephanie is looking really exhausted and she hasn't even experienced a night alone with Aurora yet!" said Linda with a giggle. "You are telling me! Poor thing almost fell out on the stairs. I'm starting to be thankful that Paul volunteered to stay here tonight or we would've been taking care of Aurora all night!" said Vince as he sat back on the living room couch. Linda sat down next to him and laid her head on Vince's shoulder. "I agree! I just hope Stephanie gives Paul some assistance tonight" said Linda as she relaxed with Vince on the couch. Vince nodded in agreement and held Linda closer. "It's crazy that we are having a conversation about our youngest baby girl taking care of her own baby girl!" laughed Vince. Linda couldn't help but laugh too.

Stephanie's Room

Paul had Aurora in his arms as he made himself comfortable on the bed next to Stephanie. Stephanie was lying down about to fall asleep, when Aurora began to cry. "Oh MY GOD! This is unbelievable!" screamed Stephanie in frustration. Paul looked at her in disbelief. "What's your problem, Steph?" said Paul. "I am tired as hell and the moment I about to fall asleep, she chooses to wake up!" screamed Stephanie. "Well, she is hungry, Steph, excuse poor Aurora for having needs like every other human being in the world!" screamed back Paul as he tried to comfort Aurora. As the arguing continued, the cries got louder. Stephanie began to cry herself. "I can't do this, Paul! I haven't even been alone with her and I am already about to crack!" cried Stephanie. "Listen baby, I know you are frustrated and that's only because you are exhausted. I will take care of Aurora for the rest of the day, until you are fully energized again!" said Paul as he kept trying to comfort Aurora and hold Stephanie at the same time. Stephanie nodded. "Thank you, Paul! You are a lifesaver!" said Stephanie with a small smile. Paul smiled back and wrapped his arm around Stephanie. "Yeah, well I try!" joked Paul. Stephanie began to laugh until her daughter's cries brought her back to reality. "Paul, hand her to me so I can breastfeed her!" said Stephanie with a smile. Paul nodded and handed Aurora to Stephanie. "Do you want me to leave or something?" asked Paul feeling nervous. "Why would you leave?" asked Stephanie with a giggle as she lifted up her shirt and got Aurora ready to feed. "Well, I didn't know if you would want me to watch you do this so that's why I'm asking" said Paul scratching his head. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh as she brought her nipple to Aurora because Paul had this look of amazement on face. "Trust me, Paul, Aurora wouldn't be here if I wasn't comfortable with you looking at or sucking on my boobs. Just saying! Also, does breastfeeding amaze you cause I see a little drool?" asked Stephanie with a smirk. Paul began to laugh. "I'm just wowed at how cool it is for Aurora to suck on their and get breakfast, while I sucked on their and all I got was a couple of moans and groans!" joked Paul. Stephanie was laughing hard now. "Well, I love her more, so that's why she gets benefits!" smirked Stephanie. "Wow, and here's me thinking we were loved just the same! Now I am jealous!" joked Paul. Stephanie shook her head as she laughed hysterically. "Can I please finish feeding my daughter without hearing you complain!" laughed Stephanie. Paul folded and arms in front of his chest and turned away from Stephanie. "Fine!" said Paul like a three year old. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh.

After feeding and burping Aurora, Paul and Stephanie played with her for a while. "Paul, can you get Aurora's baby bouncer out of her nursery?" asked Stephanie as she held Aurora. Paul nodded and left the room. Stephanie bent her knees and placed Aurora on her legs as she kissed Aurora's belly. She blew in Aurora's belly as she heard her coo. Paul returned and placed the bouncer on Stephanie's bed. Stephanie lifted Aurora and placed her in the bouncer. Paul sat on the other side of the bouncer and tickled Aurora. Aurora cooed, giggled and blew bubbles. Stephanie kissed Aurora's belly and tickled her before turning on the music that was on the bouncer. Lullaby music came on and Stephanie laid back. Paul turned on the vibration and watched as Aurora began to fall asleep. Aurora began to fight falling asleep and started crying. Paul made shushing sounds as he rubbed her belly. Stephanie went to get Aurora's pacifier out of the baby bag and gave it to Aurora. Aurora stopped crying and went back to sleep. Paul kissed Aurora's forehead and rubbed her head. Stephanie did the same and then got comfortable into bed and went to sleep. Paul went over to Stephanie and kissed her lips. "Sweet dreams my love" said Paul as he picked up Aurora carefully not to wake her and walked out the room. Paul put Aurora in her crib and kissed her cheek and told her sweet dreams. Paul then went downstairs and was about to walk out the door when he heard clapping. He turned towards the living room and saw Linda and Vince clapping. "What! Why are you both clapping" said Paul wierded out. "Because you showed us how much of a great father you are. You got both girls to sleep!" said Linda with a smile. "Yeah, I have to give it to you! You did great! I am really impressed. Are you still staying over or are you going home?" asked Vince with a smile. Paul was happy he seems to be getting on Vince's good side. "I'm staying! I just have to go get my stuff from my house first" said Paul. Vince nodded. "Ok, the door will be unlocked for you, so you can just walk in. We will be leaving for a couple hours. You think you can handle your daughter and Stephanie by yourself?" Vince asked with a smirk. "I just did, not to long ago, so I think I can handle it!" said Paul with a smirk. Vince smiled and got up from the couch. He walked towards Paul and patted his shoulder. "I'm really starting to like you!" smirked Vince. Paul started laughing and replied. "Yeah, well same to you!" said Paul as he held out his hand to Vince. Vince shook it and then gave Paul a hug. "You are almost family, I might as well treat you like it!" said Vince as he pulled out of the hug. Paul smiled and began to walk out. "Well, thanks both of you and I will be right back" said Paul as he walked towards the door. Vince and Linda nodded and waved goodbye. As soon as he left, Stephanie came down the stairs. "Did Paul leave?" asked Stephanie with a frown. "Yes sweetie but he will be back" said Linda as she patted Stephanie's back. "Ok, I was just going to ask him something" said Stephanie. "What is that?" asked Linda curious. "Nothing really, just if he could lay with me. I really feel comfortable when he sleeps next to me" said Stephanie as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Well you do know you have to wait 6 weeks before…"Said Linda before she was interrupted by Stephanie. "Yes, I know mom! I just wanted him to sleep with me, not have sex with me! Trust me I am too sore and tired to do that anyway!" said Stephanie with a smile. Linda nodded and looked at Vince whose face was red. "Vince, are you okay?" asked Linda as she examined her husband. "Yeah, except for the fact that my daughter is talking about having sex with her boyfriend only days after having her daughter!" said Vince heated. "Dad, I promise you we will not have sex! Now I am about to head upstairs and wait for Paul!" said Stephanie as she walked up the stairs. "Our daughter will be the death of us!" said Vince as he sat on the couch. "You are right about that!" replied Linda as she sat with him.

Stephanie's room

Paul returned and headed up to Stephanie's room. "Did Aurora wake up yet?" asked Paul as he sat next to Stephanie on the bed. "No not yet!" said Stephanie as she sat up to sit next to Paul. "I thought you were sleeping?" asked Paul as he wrapped his arms around Stephanie. "I tried but I couldn't sleep without you next to me" said Stephanie as she cuddled into Paul. Paul smiled at Stephanie and lifted her face with his finger under her chin and kissed her. The kiss kept getting deeper and deeper to the point that Paul ended up on top up Stephanie with Stephanie straddling Paul. Paul grinded against Stephanie and she grinded back at the same rhythm. "Oh, Paul you feel so good!" moan Stephanie as she threw her head back in pleasure. Paul took his shirt off and began kissing Stephanie's neck. Paul then ran his left hand up Stephanie's leg and up her nightgown. Stephanie moaned and grabbed Paul's face and kissed him. Paul grinded harder while Stephanie unzipped Paul's jeans. She grabbed his member and pulled him out. Paul took off Stephanie's panties and put his member between her slit. He grinded there and watched as Stephanie began to shudder. Paul buried his head in Stephanie's neck. "Fuck, Stephanie you feel amazing!" groaned Paul. Stephanie whimpered as she was about to cum.

Living Room

"We should go check on Paul and Stephanie before we go" said Linda as she grabbed her purse. Vince nodded and headed up the stairs to check on them. As he got closer to Stephanie's door he heard sounds he didn't want to hear. Vince felt anger build up in him and he barged into Stephanie's room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" screamed Vince as he slammed Stephanie's door shut. Linda heard Vince scream and ran upstairs to see what all the commotion was about. "Vince, what's wro…?" said Linda before she saw the cause of her husband's anger. "Oh Sweetie, how could you?" said Linda as she shook her head. Paul hopped off of Stephanie and sat up in the bed. "Listen, Mrs. McMahon, I…we… this was a in the moment thing. We weren't really having sex just bumping and grinding at the most" said Paul as he tried to lighten the mood. "Bumping and grinding…BUMPING AND GRINDING!" screamed Vince as he grabbed Paul's shirt. "I didn't want you doing anything to her! I'm going to let it go because the worst thing that could happen, already did. Just know we are still leaving you both alone. While you both continue your bumping and grinding, just remember that once that baby monitor goes off, no more of that!" said Vince as he pushed Paul back and walked out the door. Linda shook her head and walked out too. Paul looked towards Stephanie and saw her with her head in her knees. "Are you crying, Stephanie?" asked Paul as he went to see Stephanie's face. Stephanie shook her head no. "No, I'm just irritated we keep getting interrupted" said Stephanie with a smirk. "Are you serious?" said Paul with a shocked expression. "Yeah, I don't know what it is but I am really horny right now! Now fuck me!" said Stephanie as she grabbed Paul and kissed him. Paul kissed back and got on top of her. They finished where they left off.

Review! :)


	23. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 23- Sleeping Beauty

Two Weeks Later….

Two weeks after bringing Aurora home, Paul was packing his stuff to get ready to go back home. "Paul, do you really have to go?" asked Stephanie with a pout. Stephanie was rocking Aurora in her arms as she watched Paul pack his bags. "Sadly, yes babe! I have to get ready for school. You do remember that school starts in two weeks, right?" said Paul as he kept looking around Stephanie's floor, for his clothes. Stephanie nodded. "I remember, it's just…I don't think I am ready to go back to school just yet. I love spending time with you and Aurora as a family. Now we have to go back to that messy school, full of messy girls and boys who think they know everything. I enjoyed these stress free couple of months away from school" said Stephanie as she laid Aurora down in her bouncer. Aurora was sucking on her pacifier as she was falling asleep. Stephanie walked over to Paul and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you and I think you should stay just for one more day. I don't think one more day is going to kill you" said Stephanie with a smirk. Paul took Stephanie's hand and pulled her towards the bed. He sat down and pulled Stephanie on his lap. "I love you too and that's why I just thought of this. Why don't I just stay over for the rest of this week and then leave the week before school starts! I just won't have any time to get back comfortable in my own home and get things ready for Aurora to come and…." Paul rambled on until he was interrupted by Stephanie. "Al 'right al 'right already! You can leave Aurora and me here to suffer the boredom of not having you around!" said Stephanie as she cuddled into Paul. Stephanie then stood up and pushed Paul flat on the bed. She then straddled Paul and began kissing his neck. Paul moaned and began rubbing her back as she switched her focus to his ear. Paul then grabbed Stephanie's hips and made her grind into him. Stephanie moaned at the feeling of his hardness rubbing against her wet panties. Stephanie lifted her face and kissed Paul. They were in a heated make-out session, until Paul pulled away. Stephanie was confused and wondered why he stopped her. "What's wrong, Paul?" asked Stephanie, worried that she did something wrong. "Nothing, it's just…I don't want to start something we can't finish!" said Paul as he sighed. "What do you mean?" asked Stephanie confused as she sat up. "Think about it, Stephanie! I have to wait four more weeks until we can FINISH what was just started" said Paul trying to get Stephanie to understand. Stephanie nodded in understanding and sat next to him on the bed. "You don't like doing the other things we did?" asked Stephanie with a smirk. "I loved them, they just weren't the same. I would take thrusting over bumping and grinding any day!" said Paul with a smirk. "Well, speak for yourself! I would take the exact opposite of that! Reason being, no risk of getting pregnant!" said Stephanie with a small giggle. Paul laughed too and then nuzzled Stephanie's neck, which made her giggle louder. At that moment, Aurora began to whimper and cry. Stephanie smacked Paul's arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" said Paul as he rubbed his arm. Stephanie just shook her head and went to pick up Aurora. "It's ok, baby girl. Daddy didn't mean to wake you" said Stephanie as she kissed Aurora's forehead. Paul looked at Stephanie with disbelief. "I woke her up! I frankly remember you loud giggle the cause of her cries" said Paul with a smirk. Stephanie pinched Paul's arm and laughed as he began to fake cry. "I am going to call social services if you keep causing all this abuse!" said Paul as he and Stephanie laughed hard. Aurora cooed as Stephanie blew into Aurora's belly. Paul loved watching those adorable moments between Stephanie and Aurora. A few moments later, Paul had all his bags packed and was ready to go. "I guess it's time for me to go" said Paul as he rubbed Aurora's hair and kissed her cheek. Stephanie nodded and walked with him to his car. Paul threw his bags in the trunk and then opened his front door. "I enjoyed spending these two weeks with you, baby" said Paul as he caressed Stephanie's cheeks. "I enjoyed spending time with you too! I will probably lay Aurora back down after her feeding and then call Stacy" said Stephanie as she bounced Aurora in her arms. Paul nodded and kissed Stephanie goodbye before getting into his car. Stephanie watched as he drove off. She will hate not having him there with her every waking second. Stephanie walked back into the house and got back to nursing Aurora.

Stephanie was almost knocked out until she heard her parents calling to her that Stacy was there. Stephanie screamed for them to let Stacy in. Stacy walked in tip toeing to Stephanie and hugged her tightly. Stacy then looked around for Aurora. "Where is my baby niece?" asked Stacy excited to see her best friend and Aurora again. Stephanie got out of bed and walked Stacy into Aurora's nursery. "Be very quiet! I just got done putting her to sleep" said Stephanie as she watched Stacy rub Aurora's head. "She is so adorable, Steph! I still can't get over the fact you had a baby!" said Stacy as she walked back over to Stephanie. "I know right! Paul was just here not too long ago. He spent a couple of weeks here with Aurora and me. I still cannot get over the fact we went from dating, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to parents in just two months!" laughed Stephanie. Stacy laughed too as they left Aurora's room. "So, how was you and Paul's sleepover?" asked Stacy curious. Stephanie sat on her bed and picked up one of Aurora's teddy bears on the floor. She held the bear close as she replied. "To be honest, I felt like we were a married couple taking care of a baby. I mean, we didn't get to go out much. We went to the park that we always go to with Aurora and took some pictures there. We also went to his house for a bit and just relaxed there. But other than that, we were being full time parents here. I fed Aurora, burped her and rocked her when she was fussy. Paul also rocked her when she was fussy, changed her diaper and played with her too. We were like a team. Now, I am all on my own in the parenting department" smiled Stephanie as she thought about Paul's time there with her. "That sounds so sweet!" said Stacy as she smiled. "It was, just please don't you have a baby anytime soon!" said Stephanie as she looked at Stacy with a serious face. "I don't think you would have to worry about that. Randy and I broke up. I caught him flirting with this other girl while at one of those Football Poolazzas! He went to the party with me and then abandoned me and got drunk as hell. When I went to ask him to take me home, he was all over some other girl. I yelled at him and he replied 'at least I am not sticking my dick in her!' I know he was drunk, but that doesn't excuse him for saying anything to me so I dumped him. He keeps calling to apologize but I just blow him off and tell him to go to hell. I hate when you think you will be with a person forever, give them all of you, and they just throw it all away for some bull crap! You know what I mean?" said Stacy with a frown. Stephanie nodded and hugged Stacy. "It will be ok! Just know that I am here for you whenever you need me" said Stephanie as she held out her arms for a hug. Stacy eagerly accepted and they lied down on Stephanie's bed continuing their girl talk.

At Levesque Household

Paul walked into his house after just leaving Stephanie's home. As he walked in, his parents attacked him with questions about Aurora. "Paul, is that you? How is our baby granddaughter? How was your time with her? Was she any trouble? When is she coming over?" asked both of Paul's parents. "Aurora is fine, mom and dad. Spending time with her was great. Aurora was a perfect angel. She barely cried at all and we will get her next week. Is the nursery cleaned and ready for her?" asked Paul as he made his way to the stairs. "Yes son, we had it prepared the moment she came out the hospital. Also, her outfits are put away and in the dressers, so Stephanie doesn't need to send any clothes along with Aurora" said Paul Sr. Paul nodded and continued to his room. He lied on bed in deep thought until his cell phone began blasting Motorhead. "Hello" said Paul answering the phone. "Hey man, the last party of the summer is tonight! You in?" asked Randy. "I don't know, man! I think I should skip this one. I might have to let go of the parties since I'm a dad now" said Paul as he thought about Aurora. "Really, man! Come on, Paul! Aurora will be there when you get back. Is she even staying with you right now?" asked Randy hoping Paul would come to the party with him. Randy didn't have Stacy and he needed someone to feel the void. Paul thought about if he should go or not. He promised Stephanie that he would get rid of his old ways. Partying was definitely part of his past. Maybe if he didn't party so hard, it wouldn't count as going back to his old ways. "Ok, Randy! But if I go, I will not do anything extreme! A couple of drinks and dancing and I'm gone!" said Paul as he looked for his car keys. "Cool! See you there. By the way, this is the last party of the summer. I don't think letting loose one last time is going to hurt" said Randy. "FINE! I will go and have the time of my life for ONE and I mean ONE last time!" screamed Paul over the phone as he was getting frustrated with Randy's begging. "Thanks man! I promise you won't regret it!" said Randy with a smile. "Let's hope so" said Paul as he sighed and got ready for the party. As time went by and he was getting ready to leave for the party, Paul kissed looked at his phone's wallpaper of Aurora and Stephanie, and kissed his phone. "I will be back to you both, soon" said Paul as he kissed his wallpaper, put his phone in his pocket and walked out the door and to where the night led him.


	24. Whispers In The Dark

Chapter 24- Whispers in the Dark

Paul pulled up to the house where the party was being hosted. Randy, Shawn, and Chris met him outside. "Hey buddy! How have you been?" asked Shawn as he patted Paul's shoulders. "Good, Shawn, just been hanging out with Stephanie and Aurora lately. You know, being a father" said Paul as he pulled his hair into a ponytail. Shawn nodded. "That's cool, man! How is Aurora anyway?" asked Shawn as he leaned on Paul's car. "She's great man! She's actually not as hard to take care of as I expected her to be. She is a complete angel" said Paul with a smile thinking about his daughter. "Look at Paul, becoming a 'Bill Cosby' on us!" joked Chris. The guys laughed and then Paul hit Randy on the shoulder. "So, Randy how is Stacy?" asked Paul. Randy's demeanor changed. "I don't know how Stacy is and frankly I DON'T CARE!" said Randy as he ran his hands through his hair. "She hates me for no reason at all! I have been nothing but faithful to her! I brought to every summer party with me and she still throws a fit, so I am done with relationships. I have all my life to give my life to one girl, but for right now time to party, so let's go!" said Randy as he began to walk towards the party. All the guys looked at each other and then followed Randy into the party.

Stephanie's home

A baby's cry could be heard throughout the house. Stephanie walked into Aurora's nursery and picked Aurora up. "It's ok baby girl. Mommy is here" said Stephanie as she rocked Aurora. Aurora kept screaming and Stephanie began to get frustrated. "This is the time when I need your father" said Stephanie as she searched Aurora's crib for her pacifier. "Where is that damn thing?" said Stephanie agitated by Aurora's screams. Linda and Vince heard Aurora crying and walked into the nursery. "Stephanie, do you need help?" asked Linda as she held her arms out for Aurora. Stephanie nodded and handed Aurora to her mom. "I can't find her pacifier, mom" cried Stephanie as she searched the whole nursery. Vince walked over to the crib and started to search for the pacifier. Vince finally found it under Aurora's pillow. "Here it is baby girl" he said as he handed Aurora's pacifier to her. As soon as Aurora got her pacifier she began to stop crying. Aurora cuddled into her grandmother's arms and began to fall back asleep. "Thank you so much, mom and dad!" said Stephanie as she ran her hands through her hair. Stephanie rubbed Aurora's back and headed towards her room to go back to bed.

Party

Paul was chilling on the living room couch with a beer in his hand. All he could think about was Stephanie and Aurora. He was thinking about leaving until this blond came over to him. "Hi Paul! You probably don't remember me but I'm the girl from the party last summer. I am Barbie but people call me Kelly" said Kelly as she sat next Paul. "I missed you. You never really called me after that night. Is it because you lost my number?" said Kelly as she began rubbing Paul's shoulders. Paul shoved her off. "I have a girlfriend now, Kelly. I am not the same guy that fucked you at the party last year. Sorry, to hurt you but I really don't even want to be at this party" said Paul as he ran his hands through his hair. Kelly's eyes filled with tears. "Sorry, Paul I didn't meant to make you angry" said Kelly as she wiped her eyes and started to get up but Paul stopped her. "I'm sorry, Kelly. I'm just a little frustrated right now. If you want, you can chill right here with me for a bit" said Paul as he patted the seat next to him. Kelly nodded and sat down. They began talking and letting the night take its course.

Stephanie's room

Stephanie was tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't sleep. She got up and went downstairs into the kitchen. Stephanie made herself some warm milk and honey and then sat down on the counter. All she could think about was Paul. She saw her father's car keys on the kitchen table and got an idea. She grabbed them and snuck out the house hoping to see Paul.

Party

As the night went on, Paul had consumed many drinks while talking with Kelly. They talked about many things such as her life and his. "So you are a father still in high school and you still are going back to school after summer? What about the mom?" asked Kelly in slurred words and giggles as she was drunk. "Yep and she is going back too. She is one strong lady, that Stephanie!" said Paul in a drunken manner. "I love her to death. No other girl could compare to my Stephanie. She had my baby and put up with all the bullshit I put her through and still find it in her heart to love me. I am not perfect but I can honestly say she is. I (Paul felt tears in his eyes) was going to leave her when she became pregnant with my daughter. She was 15 and I was going to give her the deuces and continue on with my life while she turned into a mother. How could I be so cruel?" said Paul as he began to cry. Kelly wrapped her arms around him and held him close trying to comfort him.

Stephanie

Stephanie drove around and then stopped in front of Paul's house. She picked up her phone and called Paul. When Paul's phone went straight to voicemail she called Randy. "Hello" said Randy moaning as he was "busy". "Hey Randy, sorry to interrupt but do you know where Paul is?" asked Stephanie. "Yeah, he is at Todd's house for the party. The house is on 54th street" said Randy. "Ok, thanks and bye" said Stephanie as she headed towards Todd's house. Stephanie couldn't believe Paul would go to a wild party after he promised her he would get rid of his wild ways. When Stephanie arrived to the house, she parked and headed in.

Party

Paul cried in Kelly's arms as he thought about all the things he put Stephanie through. "It's ok, Paul. Stephanie forgave you and she obviously loves you so don't feel bad. I say, you should just let go of the past and don't make the same mistakes again" said Kelly with a smile. Paul looked up and frowned at her. "That is easier said than done. I have made the same mistake twice in a row and I hate myself for it. My ex-girlfriend, Melina, was the love of my life at a time. I loved her and I thought she loved me. Melina cheated on me with her ex-boyfriend and became pregnant. She was using me to make him jealous and when her plan worked, he took her back and she dropped me quick, fast, and easy. You wanna know what the funny thing is though. I cheated on Stephanie twice with Melina. I still have a piece of me that still cares for Melina and I let it get in the way. I didn't sleep with her on purpose. I was angry with my parents for them planning on kicking me out and I couldn't go to Stephanie about it because she couldn't handle any more stress because of having a high-risk pregnancy. I went to Melina, who I had made up with months prior, and we talked, had drinks and then one thing led to another and we slept together. I regretted it so much, but we both promised each other that we wouldn't speak of it ever again for Stephanie's sake and for Melina's sake. I wanted to tell Stephanie every time she mentioned how much she loved me and how great I am or how lucky she is to have me. Every time she said those things I was breaking down inside. After our baby was born, I thought I would just forget about it and focus on our baby girl. I love Aurora so much and wouldn't want anything to hurt her which is why I never told Stephanie. I didn't want Stephanie to leave me and me never being able to see my daughter again because of a simple mistake" said Paul as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just hope that the memory vanishes from my brain fast and soon" said Paul as he pulled back from Kelly's embrace. As he pulled back, his heart broke as he saw Stephanie staring at him with tears falling down her face. Before he could say a word, she ran off. "Stephanie, wait! Baby please wait!" screamed Paul as he chased after her. He caught her after she stopped by her car. "How could you, Paul? I thought you loved me! You cheated on me! You are the biggest asshole on the face of this Earth! I hate you and I am done!" screamed Stephanie as she began to reach for the car door. "Stephanie, listen please as to what I have to say" said Paul as he grabbed her arm to pull her to him. "I did some horrible things in my life. I admit it I'm an asshole. But the one thing you can never say I didn't do was love you. I love you more than life itself. I know I have a horrible way of showing it and I admit that too. I cheated on you and I regret it every day. I never told you because I wanted you, Aurora and me to live as a happy family. My parents told me they were putting me out soon because they wanted me to learn to be independent and some other bull I really didn't care to hear. I was pissed because instead of them telling me, they were going to just spring it on me after Aurora was born. After your incident with Maryse and learning that you have a high-risk pregnancy, I didn't want you to have my stress on top of yours, so I went to Melina to talk and only talk. I ended up doing way more and I hated myself. I didn't want to tell you because after saving all my money up, I was planning on moving out of my parent's house my senior year. I have a new job and I already am working towards an apartment for us. I knew you wouldn't want to stay with me if you knew about what happened, so I tried to forget about it and act like it didn't happen. Instead I ended up coming to this stupid party and letting my heart out to this girl I slept with last year. Alcohol is really something else" said Paul as he cried to Stephanie. "Please understand that I never planned on hurting you. If you don't forgive me now or ever, I understand. Just please don't stop loving me and please don't keep me away from my daughter" said Paul as he broke down in front of Stephanie. Stephanie looked him in the eyes and cried too. How could he hurt her like this? She was getting fed up with all his mistakes and apologies. Stephanie had finally made her decision. "Paul, I love you and will probably always will. You was my first love and my first everything. I will never forget you. As for our daughter, you are a great father to her and I don't think I could ever keep you from her. You can see her whenever you want and we can keep the same schedule we had. But as for you and me! We are no more. Maybe further down the line, we could try to work out this relationship. But for right now, I don't think this could work. I can't take it anymore. I am only 15 and you have me going through the stress of a 30 year old. I just need to focus on my schoolwork, life and Aurora. I thought I could handle a relationship right now, but I was wrong. My father was right. All this relationship has brought me was heartbreak. Don't get me wrong, we had amazing times too but there is always that one dark cloud ready to bring down some rain on a beautiful sunny day. Don't take this as a break-up just take it as a break. I just need some space to find myself. I rushed into a relationship too quick after Andrew and I think that was my downfall. I love you, Paul but I just need to be alone right now. Are you ok with that?" said Stephanie as she wiped her tears. Stephanie would've never thought the day would come that she would let Paul go, but this had to be done for her and Aurora's sake. Paul nodded in response to Stephanie. Paul knew this day would come when Stephanie would find out about Melina. What is done in the dark will always come to the light. Paul walked up to Stephanie and caressed her cheek. "I will always love you too. So I guess since this isn't goodbye, can I give you one last see you later kiss?" asked Paul as he let one tear fall. Stephanie nodded and Paul put all his emotions into that last kiss as so did Stephanie. When they both finally pulled away, Paul kissed Stephanie on the forehead and opened the car door for her. Stephanie got into the car and started it. Paul closed her car door and backed away from the car. "I guess I will see you then" said Paul as he watched her drive off. "Yeah, see you later, Paul!" said Stephanie as she rolled her window up and drove off. Paul watched as she disappeared around the corner of the street. Paul got into his car and just sat there and broke down. "I lost her! I lost the best part of my life. It's safe to say that I lost my life" said Paul as he wiped his eyes and headed home.

Thanks so much for the reviews! Reviews mean a lot to me. Good or bad( doesn't matter) just as long as I get one because it shows me you took time out your day to ready my fanfic so I take time to keep writing. Again thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	25. Here Without You

Chapter 25- Here Without You

A day before the first day of school

Paul was just getting out of the shower, when his phone rang. "Hello.", Paul answered as he used his shoulder and ear to hold his cell while he continued to get dress. "Hey, Paul, it's me, Stephanie. I was just calling to remind you that it is the beginning of your month with Aurora." said Stephanie as she buckled a sleeping Aurora into her car seat. Paul's heart skipped a beat as he heard her voice. He had not talked to her since their "break" started. "Uh, ok, I'm getting ready right now, so do you need me to come get her or are your parents dropping her off?" asked Paul as he switched the phone to speaker so he could put on his shirt and tie his hair into a ponytail. "You can come pick her up if you want. My parents were just about to bring her over but I can tell them you want to come get her" replied Stephanie. "Yeah, that's cool! I will be over therein a few. Is there anything she needs other than the usual stuff? You know, like diapers, bottles, formula, toys, and a favorite blanket?" asked Paul as he put on his shoes and looked for his keys. "If you have all those things, then you are great. I don't think Aurora has a favorite blanket but you can take the one she sleeps with here so she can feel a bit more comfortable. Also, are you sure that today is a good day to start the month? I mean school is tomorrow." Said Stephanie worried. "No, it's going to be ok, but thanks for worrying about me" Said Paul smiling. "No, problem, I just didn't want to add stress to your senior year. You know I still love you no matter what, Paul?" said Stephanie as she grabbed Aurora's baby bag and car seat and walked downstairs. "Well thanks and that mean a lot Stephanie! I will always love you too. Well, I'm on the way now, so see you in a few" said Paul as he walked out his house and got into his car. "Ok, see you when you get here. Bye!" said Stephanie as she pressed the end button on her cell and waited on the couch with Aurora.

Stephanie's home

Linda walked into the living room and saw her daughter waiting on the couch. "Hey, baby girl! Do you still need me to drop Aurora off or is Paul coming to get her?" asked Linda as she sat down next to her daughter. "No, Paul is on the way. It's going to be weird seeing him after our break up last week" said Stephanie thinking about that night. "Why did you both break up, anyways?" asked Linda as she rubbed Stephanie's back. "I really don't want to talk about it, if that's ok" said Stephanie as she smiled at her mom. Linda nodded in understanding and hopped up to get the door when the doorbell rung. "Hey, Paul, how are you?" asked Linda as she welcomed Paul into the house. "I'm great, thanks for asking. I'm just here to pick up Aurora" Paul said he looked around for Stephanie and spotted her on the couch. Stephanie stood up and carried Aurora to Paul. "Hey, Paul, here is Aurora's baby bag and she has been sleep for awhile so she might wake up real soon" said Stephanie as she handed over Aurora and her belongings. "Ok, um… can I go pick out some toys from upstairs just in case she might want to play with them?" asked Paul as he was hoping he could have a moment with Stephanie. "Yeah, sure, do you need my help to pick out her favorites?" asked Stephanie with a smile. "Yes, that would be nice" said Paul as he smiled and gave Aurora to Linda as he headed upstairs with Stephanie. When in Aurora's nursery, Paul followed Stephanie around as she looked around for Aurora's toys. "Aurora really loves this teddy bear. Elmo is her fave, mostly because it makes this crazy laugh which makes her giggle" said Stephanie as she giggled and handed the "Tickle Me Elmo" to Paul. As she handed the Elmo to Paul, he grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him. "Paul what are you doing" asked Stephanie as she looked at their hands intertwined. Paul lifted Stephanie face with his index finger under her cheek to look at him. "I missed you" said Paul as he leaned down and kissed her. Stephanie let a tear fall and then kissed back. Paul moved his hands from hers to around her waist. Stephanie brought her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Paul pulled away and grabbed Stephanie's hands and led her to her bedroom. Paul pushed Stephanie back on the bed, locked her door and climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her. "Paul, maybe we should stop!" moaned Stephanie as he began kissing her neck. "Paul, please let's stop!" moaned Stephanie as he began to grind into her. Paul ignored her and brought his hand under her night dress and began fingering her. Stephanie moaned louder as his fingers moved deeper and faster. "Oh My God, Paul!" screamed Stephanie as she felt she was getting closer. Stephanie grabbed Paul's hair, took the rubber band off and pulled it tightly. Paul kissed her to keep her from screaming too loud that her parents would hear them. Stephanie whimpered loudly during the kiss as Paul fingered her harder and harder until she couldn't take it anymore. Stephanie pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head back as she couldn't breathe, how freaking amazing she was feeling at the moment. She grabbed whatever was close to her and gripped it with her fingers tightly as she orgasmed under Paul. All Stephanie could do was scream "Paul, fuck!" as she let out one last loud whimper and shuddered. Stephanie's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head as she arched her back and came hard. Paul let Stephanie finish before he pulled out and brought Stephanie's hands above her head and held them with his left hand, while he used his right to unzip his jean and pull himself out. He stroked himself for a second before he entered Stephanie with one quick thrust. Stephanie gasped and moaned. Paul brought his forehead to Stephanie's and looked her directly in the eyes as he thrust into her harder. "You like that, Stephanie! Come on baby, tell me how much you like it!" moaned Paul as he kept his eyes on Stephanie. Stephanie couldn't answer. All she could do was moan loudly. "Paul, please, fuck, geez, oh my freaking Ugh!" screamed Stephanie as he kept thrusting harder and harder. Paul tried hard to hold in his moans, because the way he was feeling, he knew he would scream. Paul buried his head into Stephanie's neck as he thrust harder and faster into Stephanie. "Come on, baby! Cum for me! Come for me, Stephanie" Groaned Paul into Stephanie's ear as he thrust harder and deeper. That was all Stephanie needed, before she came hard. "PAUL!" screamed Stephanie as she came. Paul covered Stephanie's mouth with his hand as he kept thrusting into her. Paul groaned into Stephanie's neck as he came into Stephanie and made a couple more thrusts before he pulled out of her and laid next to her. Paul turned on his side and faced Stephanie. "Where do we go from here?" asked Paul as he caressed Stephanie's cheek. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and then sat up in bed. "I really don't know. But, honestly, I don't think we should get back together right now. Not that I don't love you, it's just, I'm not ready to be back in a relationship with you right now. Please tell me you understand?" said Stephanie as she looked at Paul. Paul nodded and stood up. Paul zipped up his pants and tied his hair back into a ponytail. "I understand. Maybe you should help me gather up some toys so it doesn't looks suspicious when we go downstairs after a while" said Paul as he gave a quick smile to Stephanie. Stephanie nodded and stood up in search for some toys. She grabbed a couple of toys, put them in a bag and handed them to Paul. "Here you go! These are all the toys she mostly plays with. Oh and where is the condom you used before we go downstairs?" asked Stephanie as she looked on her bed for the condom. "What do you mean, Stephanie?" asked Paul confused. "I didn't use one. We just had a quickie so I didn't think we would need one" said Paul as he just stared at Stephanie. Stephanie's face turned red as she heard Paul's reply. "Are you telling me, that I could be pregnant again because you thought, 'oh we are just having a quickie, so nothing can go wrong' and now something might have!" screamed Stephanie. Paul took a deep breath and thought about what Stephanie said. "Listen baby, there is no need to worry. I can guarantee you, that you are baby-free, right now. I don't believe a person is going to get pregnant every time they have unprotected sex. We are fine" said Paul as he kissed Stephanie's forehead and made his way downstairs. "I hope so!" said Stephanie as she followed behind him. When downstairs, Paul grabbed Aurora and her belongings and made way towards the door. "Aurora woke up while you guys were upstairs" said Linda as she handed Aurora to Paul. "Thanks Mrs. McMahon and Stephanie call me later" said Paul as he looked towards Stephanie. Stephanie nodded and waved. "Bye, Mrs. McMahon and Stephanie. I will see you both later. Aurora say goodbye to Grandma and Mommy" Paul said as he looked at Aurora. When Aurora cooed, the family smiled and waved goodbye to Aurora. Paul buckled Aurora into his car and headed towards his home.

McMahon Home

"So Stephanie, what took you and Paul so long upstairs?" asked Linda as she looked at her daughter suspiciously. "Stephanie folded her arms across her chest and turned away from her mother before she answered. "Nothing much, mom, we just had a hard time finding Aurora's favorite toys, so it took us a while" said Stephanie as she smiled at her mom. "Oh really, are you sure that is it?" asked Linda, not buying what her daughter was telling her. "Yes, mom, and we just talked a little bit" said Stephanie as she tried to think of another reason. "Did you and Paul get back together, Stephanie?" asked Linda. "No, mom and we probably won't for a while. I meant what I said when I told Paul I wasn't ready for a relationship right now with him. Paul just doesn't know how to be a husband/boyfriend. I mean, he is an amazing father and he was an amazing boyfriend, but he couldn't stay faithful to me if it killed him. Paul and I just need a break from each other" said Stephanie as she smiled at her mom and then headed for the front door. "Where are you going, baby?" asked Linda. "To Trish's house down the street, I will be back later!" said Stephanie as she walked out the door.

Paul's house

Look baby girl, we are home!" said Paul as he walked into his home with Aurora. "Is that our baby granddaughter?" said Pat as she ran to Aurora's car seat and picked Aurora up. "Awe, she has gotten bigger since the last time we seen her!" said Pat smiling as she bounced Aurora in her arms. "Hi Rory, did you miss grandma? I love you" said Pat as she kissed Aurora on her cheek. "Ok, Pat, Grandpa needs some love too!" said Paul Sr. as he put his finger in Aurora's hand and watched as she gripped it. "Look how strong my baby girl is. She has some grip!" said Paul Sr. as he rubbed Aurora's head and gave her another kiss. Paul just left Aurora with his parents and walked upstairs to Aurora's nursery with her things. Paul looked around the nursery and fixed up the crib and picked up some of the toys. As he looked on the baby dresser, he saw the picture of him and Stephanie that they took at the park with Aurora a couple weeks back. He smiled at the picture and then made his way to his room to take a quick nap.

Trish's house

Stephanie and Melina were lying on her bed talking, when the door opened. "Hey diva, I missed you!" screamed Melina as she ran into Trish's bedroom. "MELINA, I haven't seen you in like forever! How have you been?" screamed Trish as she ran to Melina and hugged her. "Great, just being a mom to my baby girl" said Melina as she smiled. "Awe, how is my God daughter?" asked Trish as she looked around for Carrie. "She is great! Carrie is downstairs with your parents. Guess what!" said Melina as she grinned at Trish. "What!" said Trish as she was curious to know what the surprise was. "I'm coming back to school with you guys!" said Melina, smiling. "Oh My Gosh, are you serious!" How, with Carrie?" asked Trish. "Carrie will be staying with her father while I am at school and so on. Dave and I worked out our differences and now we are back together! He is staying with me!" said Melina with a smile. Trish and Melina hugged and jumped up and down screaming. "Oh, Melina, I want you to meet one of my best friends. This is Stephanie" said Melina as she pointed to Stephanie. Stephanie smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you Stephanie, I'm Melina. I am crazy girl and a teen mom to a one and a half year old. Now I have to repeat my junior year because I dropped out of school a year after having her" said Melina smiling. "You were a sophomore when you had her?" asked Stephanie curious. "Yep, I got pregnant with her during the end of my freshman year and had her during 10th grade. I still stayed in school for a year but then it became stressful when my parents kicked me out and Dave was being an ass, so I dropped out. But now, my parents are trying to talk to me and Dave is being supportive. I have motivation to go back. I just hope my old friend doesn't hate me when I come back" said Melina thinking about Paul. "Wow, I have a daughter too! She is one month now and is with her father, Paul Levesque. You know him?" asked Stephanie. Melina looked shocked as Stephanie said that. This is the Stephanie, Paul was talking about. "Yeah, I know him. We used to go out. I don't want him though. He was cool but I don't have any desire to get him back or anything Stephanie" said Melina nervously. Stephanie giggled at Melina's response until she thought about what Melina said again. "Wait! Are you the Melina that Paul cheated on me with!" screamed Stephanie. "Yes, but it was a complete accident. Please forgive me and Paul" pleaded Melina. Stephanie nodded and then turned back to Melina. "I already forgave you both. I let it go, but just so you know, Paul and I are broken up. I just needed a break from him, you know?" said Stephanie with a smile. Trish looked between the girls and sensed the tension and awkwardness. Before she could try to clear the air, Stephanie spoke. "Maybe we could try to be friends, since we have so much in common. I don't see why we shouldn't other than Paul, but I let him go, so maybe we could be friends and you can have an easier junior year" said Stephanie with a smile as she held out her hand. Melina looked into Stephanie's eyes to see if she was joking. When she saw sincerity, she shook Stephanie's hand. "That would be great! If it makes things better, before you had your daughter, I talked Paul into being more supportive to you and your baby, when he was unsure about the baby. I knew what you were going through and I didn't want Paul to be my Dave" said Melina as she smiled at Stephanie. "Thanks! I think I need to call Paul to check up on Aurora. I will be right back girls" said Stephanie as she stepped into Trish's bathroom and locked the door while she called Paul.

Paul's Home

Paul was watching TV with Aurora lying on his chest, when his cell rang. Hey, Stephanie, what's up!" said Paul as he rubbed Aurora's back as she lied on his chest. "Nothing much, just checking on my daughter" said Stephanie as she sat on the toilet while talking. "She is right here, watching TV with me. She was with my parents downstairs playing for a bit before I brought her up here. We played and now he is sleepy so we are watching Disney Channel until she falls asleep" said Paul as he smiled. "That is sweet. As long as she is ok is all that matters. I met the famous Melina today. She is here with Trish and me right now. She told me some things. I can see she is really sweet. I really like her" smiled Stephanie. Paul was shocked to hear Stephanie and his ex met. "Well as long as you both like each other" said Paul with a smile. "Yep, and since she is returning to school, I just thought I would be her friend" said Stephanie. "What! Why is she returning to school!" said Paul angry. "Because she wants to get her life back on track, there is nothing wrong with that!" said Stephanie. Paul nodded. "Well I have to go! Bye, Stephanie" said Paul as he thought about how stressful tomorrow will be with Melina returning. "Bye, Paul and kiss Aurora for me" said Stephanie as she hung up. She ran her finger through her hair. "Tomorrow will be fun!" said Stephanie sarcastically as she stood up and made her way towards the door.

Review!


	26. Back in Session

Chapter 26- Back in Session

Levesque Household

Paul was lying down in bed, when he heard his alarm clock ring. Paul grunted and then moved over in his bed to turn it off and then sat up in bed. Aurora was a complete angel during the day, but during the night was a different story. Aurora screamed every two hours for something and Paul barely got any sleep. When his parents said he was going to be doing the hard parts alone, they weren't kidding! Paul stood from his bed and stretched. He threw on a shirt and walked in Aurora's nursery to check on her. Aurora was sound asleep, with a pacifier in her mouth and cuddled into her blanket. Paul walked up towards the crib and brushed her hair with his hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He then walked towards the picture that brought a smile to his face. "To think this was a couple months ago" said Paul to himself as he gazed at the picture. The picture was of Paul with his arm around Stephanie's waist and he was holding her pregnant belly. Stephanie had her hands on top of his and Paul's head was lying on Stephanie's shoulders. Paul just wished he could have that moment again.

McMahon Household

Stephanie just stepped out the shower and was now getting dressed. She was excited for her first day of being a sophomore. She has no worries, drama or stress surrounding her. Stephanie finished getting dressed and walked downstairs and seen Stacy, Maria and Trish waiting for her on the couch. "Hey sweetie, are you ready for school?" asked Linda as she looked over Stephanie. "Yes mom, I am ready to go. Did Paul call?" asked Stephanie who was wondering about Paul. "No, not that I know of, but maybe you should give him a call to check up on him and Aurora" said Linda as she handed Stephanie her bag. "I will just talk to him at school, but thanks mom! See you later! Bye, dad!" screamed Stephanie as she walked out the house with her friends. Stacy turned to Stephanie and smirked at her. "What?" said Stephanie wondering why Stacy was smirking at her. "I heard about you and Paul getting hot under the sheets again yesterday. "Who told you that!" asked Stephanie as she looked towards Trish. "Never mind, I think I have my answer!" said Stephanie as she sat in the passenger seat of Trish's car. "I'm so sorry, Steph! I honestly thought she knew, seeing as though you both are so close" said Trish sitting in the driver's seat. "I don't care, it doesn't matter! Let's just forget about it, ok!" said Stephanie looking out the window as Stacy drove. Everyone gave a quick look at each other and then turned their attention elsewhere.

In school

Everyone arrived to the "spot" where they hung out and caught up with each other. "How was everyone's summer?" asked Randy as he looked at everyone. "It was great man! Couldn't have been better!" said Paul with a smile. "My baby girl is here and my new job has got me enough money to move out and get a new apartment" said Paul with a smile. "Congrats dude! When are you moving?" asked Chris. "I'm planning on moving out next week! I might just take Aurora with me" said Paul looking at Stephanie. Stephanie looked back at him and walked closer to him. "I don't think you should take our daughter with you when you move" said Stephanie as she looked at Paul in the eyes. "Well, I didn't ask for your permission or for your thoughts, now did I?" said Paul as he stepped closer to Stephanie. "Well, Aurora is MY daughter!" said Stephanie. "No correction she is OUR daughter and I don't need to ask for permission to take Aurora with me when I move. It's not like I am taking her out of state, I am just moving a couple miles away and we can still keep the same schedule!" said Paul. "I understand that but I think that Aurora should stay with me until your moving gets settled. I mean, I don't think Aurora would be safe in a circumstance where you don't have everything together. Do you really think, you would be able to take care of Aurora without help from your parents?" asked Stephanie as she looked at Paul curiously. "To be honest, yes I do! That is what being a parent is about, Stephanie. A parent is someone who can love and care for their child with all they have. I'm practically an adult now and it is time I start acting like it. I know I screwed up our relationship and I accepted that, but I am not going to let you keep me from handling my responsibilities!" screamed Paul as the bell rung. The group looked at the arguing duo in shock before quietly exiting from the argument and heading to class. Stephanie's eyes filled with tears before she shook her head and walked away from Paul. Paul ran his fingers through his hair as he cursed under his breath. As he grabbed his bag from the table to head to class, an all too familiar voice was heard calling his name. "Paul! Paul! Hey, how are you?" asked Melina as she ran up to him. Paul just shook his head and walked off. Melina was confused. She thought they were cool. "This is going to be an interesting year" said Melina as she headed towards class.

After school

Stephanie headed towards the parking lot looking for Stacy and Trish, when Paul pulled her towards him. "Can we please talk, Steph? I know you are pretty angry with me right now but please just ride with me so we can talk in private. Please?" asked Paul as he moved his hand from her arms to her face as he caressed her cheek. Stephanie looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity there, so she agreed. "Ok, but we are only going to talk about Aurora! Nothing more and nothing less!" said Stephanie as she moved back from him. "Deal!" said Paul as he headed towards his car. Stephanie saw Melina coming towards her and smiled and waved. "Hi, Stephanie, I saw we have a lot of classes together" said Melina with a smile. "Yeah, that's great! I'm kind of in a hurry, so tell Trish or Stacy to give you my number so we can talk!" said Stephanie with a smile as she headed towards Paul's car. Melina nodded and walked over to Trish and Stacy and headed home.

Paul arrived with Stephanie at a hotel. "What are we doing here?" asked Stephanie as she saw their location. "I said private didn't I? No friends, parents or any type of listeners nearby" said Paul as he got out the car and headed for the entrance to the hotel. Stephanie quickly followed behind and waited as he paid for a room. Paul pulled Stephanie to their room and opened the door. As he opened the door he turned back to Stephanie and kissed her passionately. Stephanie, at first shocked by the kiss, didn't kiss back at first but then stopped fighting it. Stephanie and Paul threw their bags across the room as Paul brought Stephanie towards the bed. Paul then pulled away and looked at Stephanie with lust. "It's funny how you could hate me one minute, but then be ready to jump in bed with me the next" said Paul with a smirk. Stephanie pushed him away and sat on the bed. "Can we just do what we just do what we came here to do please?" asked Stephanie frustrated. Paul nodded and sat next to her. "Ok, what makes you think I can't raise my daughter on my own if I get my own place?" asked Paul as he looked Stephanie in the eyes. "Paul, it's because, I just…I don't want to risk putting my daughter in danger!" said Stephanie as her eyes started to fill with tears. "Even though, age wise, you are an adult, I don't believe you will be able to handle her alone! What if Aurora wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, while you are doing an "all-nighter" study crunch, with a fever? Huh? Will you choose to take her to the doctor and stay there all night with her until the doctor gives you the "ok"? Or will you blow off her crying, throw a pacifier in her mouth and go back to focusing on yourself!" screamed Stephanie. Paul sat there and looked at Stephanie in disbelief. Did she really think that he was that bad of a father, that she had to question what he would do in that situation? Paul nodded to himself and then replied, "Well, Steph I know the answer to that question but it really hurts that you don't! It doesn't really matter anyways because this is why we are not together! We just couldn't trust each other no matter how hard we tried! It sucks tha….!" Paul was interrupted by Stephanie. "What is it that you can't trust me about? Huh? I'm not a cheater or an abandoner, so there is absolutely nothing that you should have trust issues with me about!" said Stephanie as she got in his face. "Oh, Steph, but you are so wrong. You see, you told me you were a virgin before you met me." Stephanie was about to reply when Paul put his hand up and stopped her. "I know you are wondering what I mean! Well, let me tell you! Andrew is cousins with Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins and those cousins are best friends with Chris Irvine, who is also my cousin. Now, we were having a boy's night out and talking, joking and drinking, when some interesting information came from Zack's mouth. Do you think you know what I am about to say or is it not getting to you yet?" asked Paul as he looked at Stephanie. Stephanie felt a little nervous. She knows she has never slept with Andrew, but she has….no that couldn't be what he knows. "I don't know what you're talking about!" said Stephanie as she folded her arms across her chest and held her chin high. "Oh really, well then let me refresh your memory. Have you ever heard of oral sex? You know blow jobs, head, eating, sucking and all the other good stuff?" asked Paul as he looked at Stephanie with a quizzing look. Stephanie nodded and looked away from him. "Why look away Stephanie? Are you embarrassed to hear the word "oral"?" You are not a virgin at any of those things anymore as far as I know. I thought I was your first at everything, only to find out that you hand jobbed and dry humped Andrew long ago. Not to mention the fact that he got a little taste of that kitty way before I did. Now how is that for trust!" said Paul as he stepped further into her face, to the point that their nose were touching. Stephanie's eyes filled with tears as she turned away from him. It was true! Stephanie has had oral sex with Andrew, but they were together almost 2 years! What did he expect? "Paul, I admit that Andrew and I have done some things but that was before I even met you! I didn't feel the need to tell you those things! I didn't ask you about Melina and your past until you cheated on me with her! I never cheated on you with Andrew, nor have I ever felt any feelings for Andrew during our relationship. Well, until now, because now I realize that Andrew never cheated on me! He flirted a lot but never cheated on me. Andrew might have pushed me into a locker that day, but he never went that far in abuse before. Mostly fights full of profanity and screaming in the face, but when we weren't fighting, he made he feel like a princess. I love Andrew. I guess I am just not in love with him, and that is why I didn't choose him to take my virginity. I chose you. (Stephanie began tearing up even more) I fell in love with you so fast that I couldn't believe it myself. I was ready to jump in front of a pack of wolves for you and I felt you were ready to do the same, but then there came those times when I started to doubt your feelings, and trust me! If I had felt any doubt before that unfortunate Saturday, we wouldn't have Aurora here today because there wouldn't have been ANY sex that night" said Stephanie as she looked at Paul and saw his eyes tearing up too. Paul caressed Stephanie's cheek and whispered (I fell in love with you too) before leaning down for a kiss. Stephanie turned away before he made contact and he pulled away. Stephanie shook her head and looked at him and replied, "I think this break has officially turned into a break-up. We don't feel the same way about each other anymore. God brought us together, to probably just bring our special daughter in this world, but nothing more and nothing less. We were perfect, once upon a time, but now we are nothing more than an example of what a couple shouldn't be. I'm not making any more mistakes from here on out. Bye, Paul" said Stephanie as she headed towards the door. "Wait! Let me drive you home since I drove you here. I understand how you feel and I give up trying too. So that's it! I must say, it was fun while it lasted!" said Paul as he smirked and then ran his fingers through his hair. "I just need to know if you are going to let me bring Aurora with me to stay with me at my new apartment?" said Paul as he stared at her with begging eyes. Stephanie nodded, walked out the door and led the way to the car. Paul followed slowly behind. "Who am I kidding? I will never be able to get over my true first love and I know she won't be able to either. I will just play along with this break up and then hopefully sooner than later, she will come to her senses" thought Paul as he followed behind Stephanie with a smirk.

Review Please 3 :)


	27. Love Conquers All

Chapter 27- Love Conquers All

A few months went by and Paul and Stephanie were still going their separate ways. Stephanie was dating others as well as Paul. Andrew was released from jail and headed back to Greenwich High. Andrew has his eyes set on one thing…better yet, one person.

3 Months Later

Paul's House

Paul was rocking Aurora to sleep in his new apartment. Stephanie trusted him more to keep Aurora at the apartment when she found it convenient for her. By convenient, I mean when she feels like going out on another date. Stephanie has been going on a lot over the weekend for a month now and Paul was pretty sure it wasn't with different guys…so who could it be? Who was that lucky guy taking his place? That plan Paul had of winning Stephanie back isn't working as fast as he thought. When Paul finally got Aurora to sleep he laid her down in her crib and looked at her features. It was amazing how a little baby can carry so much of both their parents in it. Aurora had Stephanie's blue eyes, button nose, rosy cheeks and her hair seems to be getting browner by the day. While, she had Paul's smile, forehead, head shape, and skin tone. She was a perfect mix. Paul went into his room and turned on the television. He wanted to find something to watch to keep him up until Stephanie got here.

Stephanie

"Why should I believe you will stay this way?" asked Stephanie as she looked into the direction of her date. "Because you can trust me, Stephanie! I know I wasn't a good boyfriend towards the end, but you have to admit, I was amazing in the beginning and partially towards the end too" said the male sitting across from her. "I just don't think I can trust you as much as I used to, Andrew!" said Stephanie as she ran her fingers through her hair. Andrew looked at her with sadness as he replied. "Come on, Steph! You know as well as I, that if you didn't have any feelings for me left, we wouldn't be in this restaurant right now" said Andrew with a smirk. "I know and I am not denying the fact that I have feelings for you, because I will admit, I still do. But I am not in a rush to get back to the way things were between us because to be honest, it sucked!" said Stephanie as she looked at Andrew and then looked down at her hands. Andrew was great in the beginning but just like Paul, all good things must come to an end and Andrew's did…HARD! "Andrew reached across the table and caressed Stephanie's cheek. "Listen, Steph, if you don't want to start from the end then let's start from the beginning. I mean, hey, we have been dating for a month now so…what do you say? Unless you are still hung up on daddy dearest?!" said Andrew as he grinned at Stephanie. Stephanie didn't know what to say because in her heart, she knew that she was still hung up on "daddy dearest" as Andrew put it. Paul will forever be her first love and nothing will ever change that. Also he is the father of her first child, who she left with Paul so she could go on a date with her ex! The ex that smacked her, raped her and used to try to peer pressure her into sex with him, which caused her to meet Paul, which caused her to become a teen mom. But either way it goes, Andrew is the cause and she didn't know what to say. Her heart kept saying run out of that restaurant and into Paul's arms but her head was saying give Andrew a chance and see where it goes. Stephanie looked up and into Andrew's eyes to see what emotion it might show. It mostly showed hope but she couldn't read him as easily as she could Paul. Stephanie took a deep breath and said the last words she would say on that date. "Ok, but just to see how it goes" said Stephanie as she silently prayed she was making the right decision.

Paul's House

Paul fell asleep on his bed until he heard his doorbell ring. He ran to the door and smiled seeing Stephanie there. "How was your date, Stephanie?" asked Paul as he stepped to the side and let Stephanie in. Stephanie looked at him and then looked away and kept walking to Paul's room. She just needed to sit down for a bit. "Steph, are you ok?" asked Paul concerned as he saw a tear fall from her eye. Stephanie nodded but Paul could tell she was lying. "How long has Aurora been asleep?" asked Stephanie as she looked towards her daughter's crib next to the bed. "About an hour now, but forget about that, what is wrong with you and don't lie to me!" said Paul as he sat down next to her and began rubbing her back. Stephanie bit onto her lip to try to hold in the tears. "You know how I have been going on dates like every weekend for a month now?" asked Stephanie. Paul nod and Stephanie continued. "Well, I have been seeing Andrew again and he asked me to give him another chance in the relationship department" said Stephanie as she waited for Paul's reaction. Paul sat there emotionless. How could she go back to the asshole that almost screwed up her life! "Paul, are you going to say anything? I felt you had a right to know since this will be affecting ALL of us" said Stephanie putting emphasis on all. Paul glared at her as he caught the meaning of what she said. "No, this won't because I will not let that bastard come anywhere near my daughter!" screamed Paul. Stephanie looked at Paul and then back at her hands. "I know you feel that way right now, but if this relationship does work out and I began to trust him again, then I will let him meet our daughter" said Stephanie. Paul paced back and forth as the situation hit home to him. Paul couldn't believe that Stephanie is seeing Andrew again and is thinking about letting him meet their child! He just needed to know one thing before he ended this conversation. "Stephanie, do you still love me?" asked Paul as he stared at the ground awaiting her reply. Stephanie was taken aback by the question and didn't know what to say. Stephanie opened her mouth to reply but the words wouldn't come out. Paul looked at Stephanie and was shocked she hasn't answered yet. He didn't know whether to take it as a positive or negative thing. Paul asked the question again and this time stood in front of her. Stephanie looked up and into his eyes. Who was Steph kidding? She knew she was still head over for heels for him. Stephanie let another tear fall as she stood face to face with him. Stephanie grabbed Paul's face and brought his lips to her in a passionate kiss. Paul wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist and pulled her closer to him. Stephanie moaned as Paul deepened the kiss. Stephanie knew they needed to stop soon or another crib would be added to this apartment. As Stephanie pulled away, Paul moved his attention to her neck with his arms still wrapped tightly around her. "Paul…I don't think we should be…" moaned Stephanie as Paul bit, sucked, and whatever else to her neck that was driving her crazy. Paul leaned Stephanie down on the bed and kissed her again. "Paul, please, let's just slow down…" moaned Stephanie as she tried to push Paul away. Paul stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "You started this. Stephanie, not me! I can stop though" said Paul as he sat up and leaned on his headboard. Stephanie did the same and looked at him. "I know, it's just…I haven't had sex in a while and I want to keep it that way until I feel like I'm ready to again" said Stephanie as she caressed Paul's cheek. Paul nodded and then looked down. "Do you think that you might feel ready after a couple more dates with Andrew?" asked Paul as he looked into Stephanie's eyes. Stephanie couldn't really find an answer to that question because she really didn't know. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and replied. "I don't know, Paul. I mean, I might if the feelings get stronger, but as for now, not for a while" said Stephanie as she then leaned and kissed Paul's cheek. 'I still have very strong feelings for you Paul and as much as I would love for us to get back together and be a family again, I just need to get my life back on track. I know it doesn't seem fair that I feel dating you would mess with my plans and dating Andrew wouldn't, but I just think…I believe in the quote 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'" said Stephanie as she let out a little giggle. "So where does this leave us, I mean, what if you and Andrew do work out and it gets to the point that you end up moving in with him and taking family outings with our daughter, then will you still leave him after you get your life back on track and graduate?" asked Paul as he rubbed up and down on Stephanie's waist. Stephanie bit her lip and blew out a sigh. "Paul I do not like 'what ifs', so please just don't hit me with those" said Stephanie as she leaned in and pecked Paul's lips. Paul was still confused on one more thing. "Ok, you say that you want to stay with Andrew and give him a chance, so why are you in my bed telling me you love me and kissing me? That is the types of things that can mess with a man's emotions" said Paul as he grinned at Stephanie. Stephanie looked down and blushed. "I just can't get over you, Paul. Not to mention, you are just so damn irresistible!" said Stephanie as she licked her lips and then leaned in to kiss him. Paul leaned back. "Now, if we start this, you have to promise you are going to finish it!" said Paul as he smirked. Stephanie smirked back and replied. "I promise!" said Stephanie as she kissed him again.

I didn't want to leave you all without a chapter for months like I did before. This isn't that short but enough to give you a glimpse of what's to come. After about three chapters, it's going to go through time yearly like the song and music video. Please Review! :)


	28. Only Time Will Tell

There Goes My Life

Chapter 28- Only Time Will Tell

2 Months Later

McMahon Household

Stephanie started feeling nauseous and ran to her bedroom bathroom. After throwing up, Stephanie sat on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair. Stephanie wanted to believe that the nauseous feeling was coming from a stomach bug but her past and her fear is screaming at her otherwise. Stephanie picked up her phone and called Stacy. "Hello" said Stacy tiredly. "Stacy, I really need your help! How soon can you make it over here?" said Stephanie scared out her mind. "A.s.a.p.! Why, what is wrong?" asked Stacy worried. "I haven't had sex in a while and I ended up slipping up with Paul a few months back. I know I didn't tell you before but I didn't want anyone to find out. Especially, since I am with Andrew now" Said Stephanie as she tried to hold back tears. "Well, then why are you telling me now?" asked Stacy confused as to why Stephanie chose all of a sudden to tell her the news. "Because I think I am paying for this 'slip up' in the worst way possible. I think I might be pregnant again" said Stephanie as she ran her fingers through her hair again. Stacy couldn't believe what her friend had just told her. "Are you sure? What makes you think that?" asked Stacy. "I am nauseous, period is late and I had sex. Those are all the symptoms of me screwing my life up!" said Stephanie as she got off the floor and walked into her room. "Stephanie, can I be honest with you? I think you and Paul should get back together because if you keep ending up in his bed over and over again, there must be something still there. I know you might still like Andrew, heck you might even love him, but you are in love with Paul and you should just let his past go! Especially if you expect him to!" said Stacy as she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door. "I don't think that would be fair to Andrew to give up on him like that and he has been doing so well. We are getting along great and our 3 month anniversary is coming up! I just don't know what to do anymore!" said Stephanie as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Ok! But do you think it would be fair for Andrew, if he hears that you are not sleeping with him but you are having some other guy's baby! Or that even though you are giving him another chance, you really aren't because you keep ending up in your ex's bed. You broke up with Paul because he cheated on you, but you are doing the same thing with Andrew! You of all people should now understand Paul's point of view when he cheated on you now!" said Stacy. Stephanie nodded and was about to reply when she heard her daughter's cries. "I have to go, Stacy! I think Paul is downstairs with Aurora. I will see you when you get here" said Stephanie as she hung up her phone.

Stephanie headed downstairs and smiled when she saw her 6 month little girl and Paul playing on her couch. "Hi, everybody! Paul, what are you doing here?" asked Stephanie as she sat next to him. Paul looked at her and smiled. "I might have to end my time with her early, unless you are ok with me taking her on my date tonight" said Paul. Stephanie was taken aback by the word "date" and was kind of shocked to say the least. Linda saw her daughter's facial expression and reaction so she excused herself from the living room. "How long have you been dating?" asked Stephanie. Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Over a month in a half now, I mean, since I realized that you are not thinking about getting back together with me, I made the decision to move on with another girl. I already told her I have a daughter and that I am cool with her mother, so she has no problem with you or Aurora. A.J just wants to meet Aurora tonight, but I told her I have to talk to you first. So what do you say?" asked Paul with a smile. Stephanie didn't know what to say. Either "Hey, can't you see I still love you and not only that but I might be pregnant with your kid again!" Or "Go ahead and date again! I don't want to hold you back anymore"! One will break her heart to say but the other one will probably break Paul's heart. Paul waited for Stephanie to answer but he saw she was in conflict with something. He switched Aurora around on his lap and put her down in her walker. Stephanie watched Paul with Aurora and wished she could get her family back again but she kept putting others feelings in front of her own. "Paul, you can take her! That way A.J will be able to get a chance to see what it would be like to add a baby in her life" said Stephanie with a small smile. "Are you sure, because I don't want to take Aurora without agreeing first like we agreed" said Paul as he looked into Stephanie's eyes and saw she was unsure about something. "Yes, I am sure! I was even thinking about letting Andrew meet Aurora since we have been going so well" said Stephanie with a smile. Paul smiled at her and nodded. "Ok, then we are cool with everything and everything is going great! I am happy for you and Andrew by the way. I'm going to be honest and say I actually thought you and Andrew were not going to work out" said Paul with a smirk. Stephanie looked at him and smiled. "And…why did you think that?" asked Stephanie with a smirk. Paul shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I don't know…I guess I just thought, or had high hopes that you would come back to me somehow. I still miss what we had Steph. I know it's over now and I understand you need a break and a chance to start a new life but I still…deep down…still waiting for that one day when you are going to realize that we are meant to be and even though we both made mistakes, nobody is perfect but we are perfect for each other" said Paul as he watched Aurora move around in her walker. Stephanie stared at Paul as he talked and tears began to fill her eyes. Stephanie reached up to caress Paul's cheek and replied. "Paul!" said Stephanie to get Paul's attention. Paul looked at her and felt this feeling in his heart telling him to kiss her. Paul leaned in and as soon as their lips were about to meet, the heard someone call Stephanie's name. Stephanie jumped as she recognized the voice. "Andrew!" said Stephanie in shock as Andrew stood behind the couch and looked at her in sadness and anger. "I came in with Stacy. She told me you might be a little emotional today, but she didn't tell me why or over whom! Is this your way of giving me another chance?! Huh! Sleeping with your ex-boyfriend while playing with my emotions as if they were a game! I thought we were doing great, but I guess I was wrong. Oh and here is the stupid flowers I wanted to give you as an early anniversary present (Said Andrew as he threw them at her) I guess I am not and will never be as good as Paul!" said Andrew as he began to walk away. Stephanie ran over to Andrew and stood in front of him so he could face her. "Andrew, please don't be angry. Paul and I were just talking and one thing led to another and…" Andrew interrupted her. "And what?! A magnet drew your lips together! You expect me to believe there wasn't any feelings in what was about to happen! You still love Paul and I was just your rebound. It's funny cause all this time I thought Paul was your rebound from me, seeing as though he came so quickly after. But now I realize that Paul was the one you wanted all along. Was this relationship real or was it an evil scheme to make Paul jealous?" screamed Andrew at Stephanie. Stephanie began to cry and shook her head no. Paul wanted to jump in and punch Andrew in the face for making Stephanie cry, but he knew where Andrew was coming from and he knew it wasn't his place to jump in. Aurora started to get scared with all the screaming and began to cry. Paul picked Aurora up and headed for the stairs. "I'm about to take Aurora upstairs away from all this" said Paul as he turned away. "Why do that Paulie! Seeing as though you and her are just as much as a part of THIS as any. If Aurora didn't exist, Stephanie would've never had any reason to keep in touch with you after you guys broke up. It is because of that little brat, that I will never get a real chance with Stephanie!" screamed Andrew as he pointed at Aurora. Paul let his anger take over him and replied. "Correction! If it wasn't for Aurora, Stephanie and I might have probably never broken up! If it wasn't for Aurora, Stephanie might have not even given you a second glance! And finally, you did have a REAL chance with Stephanie and you blew it when you thought with your dick and not the little brain you have!" Andrew got in Paul's face and replied. "I thought with my dick, huh! Says the man holding the product of his dick's juice that her mommy happily swallowed in and therefore there came Aurora Rose! Congrats you are the product of a slut and an asshole. Hopefully you don't grow up to be one!" screamed Andrew as he patted Aurora's head. Paul nodded and placed Aurora down by her toys downstairs. Paul then walked back over to Andrew (who had a smirk on his face) and gave him a hard punch to his face. Andrew was blindsided and feel down. Paul went to kick him and Andrew countered and knocked Paul down. They began fighting on the floor as Stephanie watched in tears. Stacy came from upstairs with Linda and noticed the commotion downstairs. Linda called Vince to come help. Vince ran downstairs and tried to push the man apart. Linda went and picked up Aurora who began screaming louder than ever. Stacy walked over to Stephanie and comforted her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND DISRUPT MY PEACE AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT SCARE MY GRANDDAUGHTER! YOUR DAUGHTER!" screamed Vince as he pointed at Paul. "DO YOU BOYS HAVE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER? I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER RETURN HERE AGAIN FOR ANY REASON! AND I MEAN ANY! NO STEPHANIE, NO AURORA, NOT EVEN IF YOU LEFT A VALUABLE HEIRLOOM HERE AND YOU NEED IT FOR YOUR RELATIVE'S FUNERAL! YOU BETTER FIND ANOTHER WAY TO GET IT CAUSE I AM TIRED OF STEPHANIE CAUSING ALL THIS CHAOS IN OUR HOME!" screamed Vince as he looked at Stephanie. "Stephanie, I think it's time you leave and I don't mean leave for a minute, more like leave for a while! You have been causing too much stress to this family lately and I don't think your mother and I can handle any more for much longer" said Vince as he walked towards his daughter. Stephanie stared in shock at her father. Was her father really kicking her out and at this time none the less? "Daddy, please don't do this! I will change, I will stop whatever I am doing just please don't kick me out now! Please Daddy! I need you! I need Mom! Just please don't do this!" cried Stephanie. "Why not Steph! Give me one good reason to keep you in our home any longer!" said Vince with a stern look on his face. "Daddy, it's because…it's because" Stephanie couldn't get her words out as she was too much in tears. Stacy interrupted and said what she thought Stephanie was going to tell her parents. "Stephanie might be pregnant again!" screamed Stacy as everyone looked at her in shock. Paul felt air go out of him as he looked at Stephanie. Stephanie stared at Stacy in shock and anger. Stacy was confused and then realized that wasn't what she was going to say. "So, again you are knocked up! Well that cuts it! Stephanie get out! Pack your bags and do not come back! I am about to leave for a while and when I come back; I want you and Aurora out of my house! GOODBYE!" screamed Vince as he stormed out the house. Stephanie broke down and cried on the floor as everybody looked around in shock at what just happened.


	29. I Need You Now

Chapter 29- I Need You Now

Stephanie ran upstairs and broke down on her bed. She heard her daughter's cries but she just couldn't bring herself to go help anybody right now. She was being evicted from the only place she has to go. She is a teenager with a 6 month old baby and no house. HOMELESS! Now to add gasoline to the fire, she might be pregnant again. Stephanie knew her dad was angry but never thought he would kick out his only daughter. Stephanie turned to her closet and began searching for some luggage. She grabs clothes out of every drawer and closet and clothes her luggage. She then went into Aurora's nursery and packs her clothes and toys up. While trying to grab the closed playpen off the top of the closet, she heard someone come in. "Stephanie, are you ok?" asked Paul as he saw Stephanie struggling to get the playpen. "Yeah, I'm just great! Couldn't be happier!" said Stephanie in a sarcastic tone. "I am just trying to show some concern, ok! There is no need for you to be rude!" said Paul as he sat in the chair in Aurora's room. Stephanie stopped what she was doing and turned to Paul. Paul had to blink twice because he almost didn't recognize her. She had makeup smeared on her face and tears streaming down. "Stephanie, I'm sorry!" said Paul as he went over to Stephanie and hugged her. Stephanie tried to push Paul away but Paul held her tighter. "Stephanie, you could keep trying to push me away but I am not going to let go until I know you are ready for me to" said Paul as he held her closer. Stephanie stopped trying to push him away and buried her face into Paul's chest.

After a couple of minutes, Stephanie's tears stopped falling. Paul gave her one last rub to her back and then slowly let Stephanie go. "Did you get most of it out, baby?" asked Paul as he brought Stephanie to her bedroom. They sat on Stephanie's bed and Paul stared into Stephanie's eyes. Stephanie turned away and nodded. "Thank you, Paul! It means a lot to me for you to do that. I really needed it!" said Stephanie as she looked back at Paul. Paul caught Stephanie looking at her belly and then bringing her hands to her face. Paul couldn't help but wonder if Stephanie slept with Andrew. "Stephanie…Is the 'baby on the way' Andrew's?" asked Paul as he was curious. Stephanie shook her head. "What do you think?" asked Stephanie as she began to fill tears again. Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Steph! I mean I want to believe you didn't but baby you are not a virgin anymore and you said you have strong feelings for Andrew…" said Paul before he was interrupted by Stephanie. "I am not like all the other girls you screwed, ok Paul! I respect my body! Just because I gave myself to you, does not mean I have opened my body for every guy in Stamford. You and ONLY you have been given all of me. I only fell in love with and felt safe and secure with you, so that is the only person that I let have me and that is the only person that will. I thought about giving myself to Andrew but I didn't feel like he earned it. I know I sound kind of weird but I am just being honest" said Stephanie as she stared into Paul's eyes. Paul brought his hand to Stephanie's cheek and caressed it. "I understand you completely and I am so happy you didn't do anything with him. I think you should move in with me. You and Aurora could stay with me in my apartment like a real family. You don't have to stay for long or even get back together with me, but I just want you and my baby girl to have somewhere to go" said Paul with a smile. Stephanie smiled. "That would be great! As for the 'baby', I need to schedule an appointment or buy a couple of tests. I don't even know if I am for sure but I really hope I am not! I literally cannot handle another baby right now! If I was pregnant, this baby would be going up for adoption because I can't add any more stress to my life as it already is" said Stephanie as she got up and went back to Aurora's nursery followed by Paul. "Can you help me bring this luggage to your car?" asked Stephanie with a smile. Paul nodded and went to go get the bags. Stephanie went to go grab some too and headed downstairs to the car. Stacy met Stephanie outside to apologize to her. "Stephanie, I am so sorry for causing this mess! I really thought you were about to tell your parents about the baby" said Stacy feeling guilty. "I didn't know what I was going to say at the time to be honest. My mind and heart was racing so fast, who knows? Maybe I would have told them on impulse" said Stephanie with a small smile. "Are you and Paul getting back together, now that you both will be living together?" asked Stacy. "No, Paul has a girlfriend now and if she accepts Aurora and me as still big parts of Paul's life, she is a keeper!" laughed Stephanie. "Plus, I just want to complete high school with no stress involved. It almost sounds impossible, because no matter how hard I try, I will always have a little bit of stress in my life. The joys of being a teenager!" laughed Stephanie. Stacy smiled at Stephanie and then saw Aurora crawling to the front door. "Do you want me to get her?" asked Stacy. Stephanie nodded and then she sat in the car. Paul finished with Aurora's and Stephanie's bags and then got in the car also. Stacy grabbed Aurora and put her in her car seat in Paul's car. "Can I come over for a little while to just hang out for the weekend?" asked Stacy. Paul nodded. "Yeah, but just to warn you, Randy is over there to do the same. Will you be ok with him being there?" asked Paul. Stacy slowly nodded and got next to Aurora as they made their way home.

Paul pulled into the apartment complex and grabbed a couple of bags out the trunk. "It's Saturday so we will get the rest of these later" said Paul as he grabbed a couple and headed in. Stephanie nodded and grabbed a sleeping Aurora out the car. Stacy and Stephanie looked around until Paul came and interrupted them. "You want me to take Aurora and put her in her crib?" asked Paul. Stephanie nodded and handed Aurora off. Randy heard talking and came into the living room. "Hey guys! Welcome back…" Randy stopped when he noticed Stacy. "What a nice surprise? It is my ex- girlfriend that Paul didn't tell me was joining the party!" Randy said sarcastically as he looked at Paul. Paul motioned him to be quiet and replied. Man! Aurora is sleeping so I need you to be quiet. Stacy is here with Stephanie to help her get settled. If yall have any issues, then yall can settle it in my bathroom or something! So go, because I don't need the drama around Aurora. She has seen enough of it today!" said Paul as he walked off before anybody got to reply. Randy eyed Stacy and then motioned her to join him in the bathroom. Stacy followed him in and they began to talk. Stephanie sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Paul came back from putting Aurora down and sat down next to Stephanie. "From a girl's POV, how do you think A.J would feel about this?" asked Paul curiously. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe that you are trying to have an affair with your baby mama!" laughed Stephanie. "Very funny, but I am serious! I don't want to mess this up unless it isnt meant to be so do you think she would be cool with you guys staying here?" asked Paul nervously. "I wish I could answer you Paul, but I am not A.J. I don't know what she will think or how she would feel. I guess only time will tell" said Stephanie smiling at Paul. Paul smiled back and kissed Stephanie on the cheek. They began to cuddle while watching a movie when they heard weird noises coming from the bathroom. "Who's in the bathroom?" asked Paul. "Lets's just say Stacy and Randy took your advice!" said Stephanie as she leaned back into Paul. "Well they took it a little too well! If I won't be getting any right now then they can't either!" said Paul with a smirk. "By the way, I was hinting at something if you didn't catch on!" said Paul as he smirked at Stephanie. Stephanie giggled as Paul wiggled his eyebrows and turned back to the movie. "Come on, Steph! You know you want it. Just one more time before you become abstinent again!" said Paul with a frown. "Does 'you have a girlfriend' mean anything to you?!" asked Stephanie as she stared at Paul. "Only when you were the girlfriend, now that you are now, I can't help but want you even more!" said Paul smirking. Stephanie licked her lips and decided to play along. "Well, if you feel that way..." said Stephanie as she straddled him on the couch. "Why don't we have a little fun..?" said Stephanie as she began sucking on his neck and grinding against him. Paul couldn't believe Stephanie was really going along with it. He wasn't serious about cheating on A.J but if Stephanie kept doing this, he just might. Paul unwillingly began to moan and grind back. Stephanie gasped as she felt Paul grow harder and rub against her. Stephanie lifted her head from Paul's neck and stared into Paul's eyes. Paul licked his lips and gripped Stephanie's hips. Without a word being said between them, they leaned in and kissed each other. Paul took off Stephanie's shirt as Stephanie did the same to his. Stephanie removed her jeans as Paul just unzipped and pulled his down. Stephanie climbed back on top of Paul and grinded against him again. Paul held her closer and tighter against him to increase the pleasure. Stephanie buried her face in Paul's hair as she felt herself about to cum hard. She began to shudder against him as Paul began to bite her neck. Stephanie screamed as her orgasm came and Paul stopped and pulled back. Stephanie stared at Paul with a confusing and angry look all in one. Paul grabbed Stephanie's hips and lifted her up above his member. As Stephanie slid down she moaned loudly. Paul guided Stephanie's movements again him as he increased the speed. "Paul! Uh, oh fucks please don't stop!" screamed Stephanie as she threw her head back. Paul buried his head into Stephanie's neck as he groaned. Stephanie began to shudder again as she felt herself cumming again. Paul held Stephanie tightly to increase her orgasm as Stephanie kept shuddering hard. Paul reached down and rubbed Stephanie's clit as she came. As Paul rubbed harder, Stephanie couldn't take anymore. "Paul, please stop! I can't feel my legs" moaned Stephanie breathlessly. Paul ignored Stephanie and rubbed even faster. Stephanie began to spasm before giving in, screaming and laid motionless against Paul. Paul stopped rubbing her and felt himself cumming. He kept pounding into Stephanie as he came and then slowed down. After a few more thrusts, Paul stopped and pulled out. He held Stephanie as they both breathed hard against each other. When their breathing became calmer, Stephanie lifted her head and stared at Paul. "Don't do that again!" said Stephanie as she smacked Paul's arm. "What!" said Paul laughing at Stephanie. "What you just did! I kept spasming to the point I couldn't feel my legs! I became completely numb, Paul. You could have made me paralyzed!" said Stephanie with a smile. Paul laughed and then caressed Stephanie's cheek. "Trust me, Stephanie! You might think I was doing something crazy, but your body knew better. You don't see it complaining! Actually…!" Paul moved his hand down and inserted a finger into Stephanie. He moved it around a bit as Stephanie moaned. Paul pulled his finger out and held it in from of Stephanie. "See, its mouth is watering for more!" said Paul as he licked his finger and smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie shook her head and giggled before getting up and getting dressed. Paul did the same and they sat down and continued the movie. Stacy and Randy returned from the bathroom and sat on the other couch opposite of Stephanie and Paul. They cuddled and giggled at each other as Paul and Stephanie watched them. "I see you guys made up!" said Paul smiling at them. "What can I say, you give great advice!" said Randy as he kissed Stacy's cheek. They all laughed and continued watching the movie. Stephanie leaned into Paul and whispered in his ear. "This is going to be an interesting experience of us living together! I am already really enjoying it!" said Stephanie as she smirked at Paul. Paul smiled at her and then returned to the movie. Paul knew this was going to be interesting. He just hoped that was the last time he slipped up with Stephanie while he was still with A.J. Even though he knew it wouldn't be the last.


	30. Give Your Heart A Break

Chapter 30- Give Your Heart A Break

Paul's Apartment

Stephanie sat on the bathroom stall anxious and in fear all at once. All she could hear was ticking and a loud beating. The beating was coming from her heart beating 10 miles an hour in her chest. That little white stick sat on that sink taunting her with every second that passed. How is it that for the second time in her life, that's little white stick and whatever it formed in that little white circle, had a big effect on her future? Stephanie sat up from the toilet and looked in the mirror. She took a deep breath and gripped the counters tightly as she rocked back and forward. She bit her lips as she tried to hide back her tears. She would think it would be easier the second time around but boy was she wrong. "DING" was heard from the timer, signaling her time is up. Another deep breath was taken before she closed her eyes and grabbed the stick. Silently praying in her head, Stephanie opened her eyes and gazed at the drawing on the stick. Tears started to fill her eyes as she saw what it read…

Paul waited outside the bathroom waiting on Stephanie to tell him the results. His heart was pounding and a million fears kept running in his head. He wonders if Stephanie was feeling like this plus 10x worst with the pregnancy test that announced Aurora?! Paul was about to just walk in and check the test himself before he saw Stephanie step out the bathroom with her head down. Paul stood motionless as he waited for Stephanie to speak. Stephanie looked up from the test and stared at Paul with tears in her eyes. Paul felt he knew the answer when he saw Stephanie. Paul began to get tears in his eyes too. Stephanie handed Paul the pregnancy test and stepped back to let him look at it. Paul took a deep breath and looked at the test. "Negative! Its negative!" said Paul as he got closer to Stephanie. Stephanie nodded and smiled. Paul ran his fingers through his hair and then stepped closer to Stephanie. Stephanie stared at Paul as he stepped closer to her. Next thing she knew she was in the air as Paul wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Paul spun Stephanie around in his arms and then put her down. He then grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. Stephanie kissed back and then smiled at him. "Are you that happy, that I am not pregnant again? I can only imagine what your reaction would be to a positive test!" smiled Stephanie as she walked towards the living room. "Well, can you blame me, Stephanie? I know what having one baby feels like when you are a teenager! I don't want to know what it feels like to have a full house!" said Paul as he followed Stephanie and sat on the couch with her. "I understand you completely. Aurora is enough already and speaking of her…she should be getting up in a bit" said Stephanie as she leaned forward on the couch. Paul nodded and then looked down to his vibrating phone. He read the text and slapped his forehead. "Shi…I mean shoot!" said Paul as he stood up. "What's wrong, Paul?" asked Stephanie worried. "I forgot I had told A.J that we would reschedule our date to today. I need you to get Aurora ready while I go get ready!" said Paul as he paced the room. "Why do I need to get Aurora ready, if it is just a date between the two of you?" asked Stephanie confused. "Because Steph, that date was supposed to be a family outing 'type' thing. I wanted to make up for her not getting to meet Aurora the first time I told her she could. I don't want her to think you don't like her" said Paul as he looked at her. "Also, we need to stop the thing we have going on between us. I don't want to sound mean; I just don't want to screw this up like I did with you! I want a successful relationship at least one time in my life!" said Paul with a frown. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Our relationship wasn't that bad! Why do you think, I keep coming back!" asked Stephanie with a smirk. Paul smiled and then took a deep breath. He kissed her on her temple and then headed for the bathroom. "Stephanie, I love you and that will never change. I think you and A.J should get to know each other while I get Aurora ready. I think that would clear the awkwardness" said Paul as he closed the door to the bathroom without giving Stephanie time to reply. Stephanie stood there in shock. Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door…

McMahon Household

VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK HERE AND I WANT HER NOW!" screamed Linda as she sat on the couch. Vince walked over towards her and got in her face. "Why should I give that little girl another chance? I have given her plenty of chances to learn how to keep her legs closed but she just don't know how to do that! I want to blame Paul, but now I see she is sleeping with Andrew too!" said Vince as he sat on the opposite couch. "What makes you think, Stephanie is or has slept with Andrew?" asked Linda curiously. "Stephanie said she might be pregnant! If Stephanie was with Andrew, at the time of this fiasco, then it's obvious who the father is!" said Vince. "Do you really think Paul would let Stephanie stay in his home if she was knocked up by another guy!" screamed Linda. "I really don't know, but Paul's facial expression when Stacy said the news, showed all that I needed to know and that is…he thinks the baby is Andrew's too! Stephanie had a longer relationship with Andrew than she did with Paul, so it wouldn't be a shocker if they did sleep together, seeing as though Stephanie likes to spread her legs now!" said Vince in disgust. "Vince, our daughter respects her body and I believe with all my heart that the supposed baby is Paul's. Stephanie might not even be pregnant. Stacy said so herself! It might just be a scare!" said Linda. "A scare! Stephanie shouldn't be doing anything to get anymore scares! I raised her better than that and look at her now. Laying down on her back like she is doing it for a prize!" said Vince with a frown. "We raised Stephanie to be better than that, yes! But did we teach her all we needed to, to avoid this issue! Think about it, Vince! We barely gave her "the talk" because we believed she wouldn't need it. The only talk we ever gave her was about the birds and the bees. The rest we just gave to her when she asked about it. If she asked about what she should do about Andrew, I would tell her to do what her heart tells her but to make sure she waits to give her all to someone until you feel they have earned it. I taught her to treasure herself as a box of gold and that if someone ever wanted to open her up, then they better try hard because you are not an easy gift to get into. Stephanie listened to what I said because even after a year, they still didn't sleep together" said Linda. "Yeah, but after two months, she slept with Paul! Not only did she sleep with him, she got knocked up by him too! Our daughter has changed into something we can't recognize or control. Paul has screwed her up for the worst!" said Vince with a snarl as he sat back on his chair. Linda shook her head and stood in front of him. "Vince, you have to understand that Stephanie wasn't that experienced when she had sex with Paul. Stephanie was only thinking with her feelings, not with her brain or with her hormones. I am not going to punish Stephanie for doing something that we did when we were her age. Shane even had girls over here, back and forth when he was Stephanie's age, so why is it that you praised him but treat Stephanie like she chose to be a prostitute for life or something!" said Linda as she stared at Vince. "I will tell you, Linda! Shane is a man! He could handle and protect himself from the pain. My daughter, my baby girl is just that…my baby. How could I stand to accept her ripping my heart out and growing up too fast? She went from my baby to a grown woman in the blink of an eye. I blame Paul, Andrew and all the other bastards that broke my daughter's heart at one point. Hell, I even blame myself sometimes. I just wish we could go back in time when Stephanie would look at me as the only guy in her world other than her brother. The time when I was Stephanie's hero and boys had cooties, but I know if I go back to that time, Aurora wouldn't exist and even though I have been an evil monster since the moment she was born, I still love my baby granddaughter! I just wish she would've come a few years later. I admit I overreacted yesterday, and I want to apologize. I will call Stephanie later and say the same to her. I just need some fresh air right now" said Vince in tears as he headed for the door. Linda nodded and waved goodbye and went upstairs to her room.

Paul's Apartment

"I was so looking forward to meeting you and Aurora!" said A.J as she sat on the couch next to Stephanie. Stephanie smiled at her. "That is very sweet and I am looking forward to getting to know you" smile Stephanie. "So…why do you have to stay here with Paul?" asked A.J curiously. "I got into a little trouble at home and Paul offered to take us in. Trust me, if it wasn't for Aurora, I would've stayed with my best friend, Stacy, but since I have my daughter, I wanted her to be with her father" said Stephanie. "I understand, so how is it being a teen mom? How was it finding out you were pregnant and how is it now? I want details!" said A.J curiously. Stephanie laughed and then replied. "I have to say that being a teen mom is hard work. I used to think it was the end of the world but now I think it's a gift. My daughter is amazing and I love her to death. I was scared out my mind when I found out my period was late. I suspected something was up but I tried to push it to the back of my head and blame it on the stomach virus going around. I probably would've done that for the entire nine months if my friends didn't comment on it too. When those little sticks showed a plus sign, pregnant and a blue line, I was done! I broke down and couldn't stop crying for days. That same day I had to tell Paul and my parents! Paul wasn't at all accepting of the pregnancy and my dad wasn't either. My mom and my brother were all I had and Paul's family. After a while, Paul and my dad grew on the idea of me having a baby and everything was great until relationship issues got in the way and drama. It seemed like the fairytale Paul and I had was a temporary dream come true. I just wish I would've known that before I lost my virginity to him" joked Stephanie as she sat back on the couch. A.J was stunned to hear what Stephanie just said. "Paul was your first?!" asked A.J shocked. Yeah! What type of fifteen year old did you think I was?" asked Stephanie with a smirk. "I didn't mean it like that! I am just shocked. Paul didn't tell me that detail. Was Paul a good first?" asked A.J. Stephanie nodded and blushed. "He was amazing actually. I couldn't have picked a better first. He was gentle, yet rough, passionate, yet lustful. I loved every minute of it. It hurt a bit at first but it was worth it!" said Stephanie with a smirk. A.J blushed and giggled too. "Have you and Paul slept together yet?" asked Stephanie curiously. A.J shook her head. "No, I want our first time to be special. I am not a virgin but I just don't want to end up doing Paul in the back of a car either! My first was Phil Brooks and he was great. We went out for 2 years but slept together after one. I fell in love with him and him with me. During our second year, he became more of a bros over hoes type guy. We argued about it one night and he attacked me. He smacked me, pulled my hair and slammed me into the wall. He was drunk and I could tell but I couldn't risk that happening to me again. He apologized for month's non-stop, but I couldn't take him back. We are still really good friends though. I love the guy! He is my best friend. He has been with me through thick and thin and I just wish that incident didn't happen so we could be the way we were. Now I am with Paul and he is great. I really like him and I see us going far. I just hope this one works out" smiled A.J. Stephanie smiled back at her. "I hope it works out for you too!" said Stephanie smiling on the outside but dying on the inside. Just as Stephanie was about to say something else, Paul walked out of his room with Aurora. "OMG, she is beautiful!" said A.J smiling. Stephanie giggled at how in awe A.J was over Aurora. "Can I hold her?" asked A.J while looking at Stephanie. Stephanie nodded and Paul handed Aurora over to A.J. Aurora began to frown until Stephanie began to play peek-a-boo with her. Aurora began to giggle and focused her attention on Stephanie. Paul sat down on the other side of A.J and watched her bounce Aurora on her knee while Stephanie played with her. He was really enjoying this beautiful moment between them. Stephanie stopped playing peek-a-boo and kissed Aurora on the top of her head. "Paul, I need to go see someone so I have to go. A.J, it was nice meeting you and I hope you enjoy Aurora's company. If she starts screaming, her teething ring is in her crib. Bye, Paul and bye baby girl. Mommy loves you!" said Stephanie as she grabbed her purse off the kitchen table and left the apartment.

Paul turned towards A.J and smiled at her. "How did meeting Stephanie go?" asked Paul curiously. "It was great! I found out some interesting things about her and she did the same with me" said A.J as she played with Aurora. "Did you like her?" asked Paul with a smile. "Yeah, I loved her! I just don't see how you could let her stay here though, knowing you are in a relationship! You are her first Paul! You both have a connection and not only that, but you both have a baby together! That makes your bond even stronger. Do you both sleep in the same bed? Please say no" said A.J with a frown. Paul nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't see anything wrong with it at the time! I'm sorry if that bothers you" said Paul as he looked A.J in the eyes. "Do you want to be with her or me, because I don't want to be a rebound girl? I want to be the girl you fall in love with! The one you want to have a life with!" said A.J as she began to tear up. "I know and I want you A.J! I promise you, you are not my rebound girl! I am going to be honest with you and tell you that Stephanie and I slept together last night on the couch. We were only fooling around and then things got a little too heated. We talked about it earlier this morning and realized it was wrong and we both should just cool down any feeling we had for each other. I know it won't be easy to just drop them but I promise you I will try my best!" said Paul as he held A.J's hand. Aurora watched the interaction between her father and A.J and began to fuss. Paul picked her up and snuggled her. He looked towards A.J and pleaded with his eyes for her to forgive him. "Promise me, you will never do it again! You and Stephanie will never have any more romantic interactions again, not even if you are joking. If Stephanie comes on to you, you have to kick her out because I know if you don't, you both will sleep together again! Deal!" said A.J as she looked at Paul sternly. Paul took a deep breath and then nodded as he kissed Aurora on the cheek. "I promise!" said Paul. He just hoped with all his heart he could keep it.

Review! :)


	31. Hard Decisions

There Goes My Life

Chapter 31-Heavy Decisions

A doorbell was heard as he sat and watched TV. Wondering who could be visiting him out the blue he answered the door. As he peeked out, he was shocked who was on the other side. "Didn't expect to see you here" he said as he looked at her with a small smile. "Can I please come in? I think we need to talk." She said as he shook his head yes and let her in.

Paul's Apartment

A cry was heard throughout the apartment from a bouncy seat. "She must be getting frustrated with the seat. I'm about to put her down for a nap so we can keep talking", Paul said as he picked up Aurora from her seat. A.J shook her head and sat back on the couch. Paul returned and cuddled with A.J. "Are you enjoying yourself?" smiled Paul. A.J smiled and kissed his cheek. "I most definitely am!" said A.J as she leaned into Paul. I love being with you! This just feels so right" said A.J as she caressed Paul's cheek. Paul swallowed hard as he felt an overwhelming feeling to do something he knew he would regret later. Paul kissed A.J passionately and then deeply. A.J responded and kissed back. He lifted A.J up to straddle him and they ended up in a heavy make-out session. Paul pulled back and gave her a peck. "Come on, let's go upstairs" said Paul as he smirked at her.

Andrew's House

Stephanie relaxed on Andrew's couch, while Andrew prepared them a snack. "Remember when I used to do this for you all the time?" asked Andrew with a smile. "Yeah, I miss those days" said Stephanie with a tear forming. Andrew heard the sadness when she said that and walked closer to her. "Are you ok?" asked Andrew as he sat next to Stephanie and caressed her cheek. "I don't know! It's like some days I am great, and other days I feel like, 'why is this happening to me?'", cried Stephanie. "Is it because of what happened a few days back, because I am so sorry…?" Andrew replied before he was cut off. "You don't have to apologize! I was just to blame as you were. I just miss the days where it was just peaceful, with no stress. I didn't have arguments with somebody every other week, I didn't have to take care of anybody but myself and I didn't have to worry about having any more responsibilities thrown at me! I just hate this so much that it makes me want to jump off a bridge or better yet, just run away and never come back to this stupid place! I just need someone to make me feel like I am worth something to this world. I need to feel like I have a reason to be here, other than causing chaos in everyone's life!" cried Stephanie. "What about Aurora? She could be your reason to live, to push on and to keep going strong?" asked Andrew. "I used to think she was until I started making her life horrible too. What baby should have to go through arguing parents and grandparents that secretly wish you weren't born or even thought of? No child should, but my little girl has to go through hell every day and she doesn't even notice it! All she knows is she is hungry, need a diaper change or just someone to talk to her. I feel bad for when she gets older and understands what is going on around her. Will she blame me for bringing her into this mess of a life or maybe her father for just contributing to getting her here? I just don't know what to do anymore" vented Stephanie as she leaned into Andrew. Andrew held her close as she cried in his arms. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better, so he did the only thing he knew how. He moved closer and slowly leaned into Stephanie. Stephanie responded and leaned into him and they met in a lingering kiss that became deeper. Andrew began to caress her hips as he kissed her deeper. Stephanie pushed Andrew down on the couch and straddled him as they continued their make-out session.

Paul's Apartment

Paul was grinding against A.J as he entwined their hands above her head and kissed her deeper. A.J responded by grinding back and then pushed Paul back. She took off her shirt and then pulled off Paul's. They twisted around until A.J was on top and then they continued their making out.

Andrew's House

Andrew grabbed Stephanie's hips and grinded her against him. Stephanie moaned and sat up to take her shirt off. She smirked at Andrew as she dipped her finger tips slowly under his shirt as she teased him. Andrew groaned and took off his shirt and sat up and pushed Stephanie back. He sucked on her neck as he brought his fingers lower to unzip her shorts. He unzipped them slowly and dipped his hand in her panties. He used his middle finger to play with her clit. He rubbed it slowly and gently as he sucked on neck at the same pace. Stephanie leaned her neck back in pleasure at the feeling.

Paul's Apartment

A.J kissed down Paul's chest and went lower and lower with every kiss. She kept Paul's gaze as she used her teeth to unzip his jeans. She pulled them down and took out Paul's member. She gave it a nice and gentle stroke before taking it into her mouth.

Andrew's Apartment

Andrew brought that finger lower and entered her with it. Stephanie gasped as she felt another one go in too. He curled his fingers inside of her and started to increase his pace. As he slowly started to increase his pace, he put his forehead to Stephanie's and kept her gaze. Stephanie was about to cum right then and there at this pace. The feeling became too much and those once quiet moans soon turned to loud moans, screams and shudders. Andrew didn't stop until he didn't hear another moan. Stephanie was out of breath from that orgasm. She felt completely sensitive down there to him even slightly tapping it made her want to scream. Andrew took off her shorts as he unzipped his shorts. Stephanie removed his hand from his shorts and removed them herself. She then grabbed his member and stroked it at a steady pace. Andrew leaned his head down next to Stephanie's and buried his head in Stephanie's neck. He thrust into her hands as she stroked his member and groaned louder with each thrust.

Paul's House

A.J felt Paul was close and took him as deep as he could go and then sped up the pace of the stroking and sucking. Paul couldn't take anymore and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up before they had a messy situation. He grabbed her and kissed her. Flipping them over, Paul got on top and took off A.J's shorts. As Paul kissed her, he got ready to enter her. He opened his dresser looking for his condoms. When he found them, he picked them up and what lied underneath, made him regret what he was doing now. There laid a picture of him and Stephanie on their anniversary date. He put the condoms back in the drawer and cussed under his breath. A.J heard him and sat up worried. "Are you ok?" asked A.J. Paul shook his head and got up from the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine! I just don't think we should do this anymore. I think you should go. I don't want to be mean, but I just need to be alone right now" said Paul as he ran his fingers through his hair. A.J was so confused! She didn't understand what just happened. One minute, they were going to have sex, and the next he wants to be alone! "Ok, just call me when you feel better!" said A.J as she got dressed and walked out the door. Paul nodded and laid back on his bed thinking.

Andrew's House

Andrew began to breathe hard as Stephanie started to stroke it faster. He gripped the corners of the couch ready to explode. He kissed Stephanie hard and grabbed her hands above her head. He used two fingers and fingered her roughly. Stephanie was panting as he thrust those fingers into her. He then pulled out stood up. He leant down and picked up Stephanie. Stephanie wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he carried her into his bedroom. Andrew grabbed his condoms off his dresser and put one on. He threw Stephanie onto his bed and then jumped on top of her. Stephanie giggled as he pulled her down to him. He positioned himself at her entrance and intertwined their fingers together. Andrew looked Stephanie in the eyes as he entered her. Stephanie arched her back as he entered her and moaned. Andrew slowly moved in and out for Stephanie to get use to him. When he felt Stephanie begging him to go faster, he thrust into her harder. "Andrew! Yes! Please! Yes! Don't stop! Umm you feel so good!" moaned Stephanie as Andrew kept thrusting. "Stephanie you feel amazing! Shit! I'm about to explode into that pussy right now! You like that huh?!" groaned Andrew! Stephanie hissed as he lifted her leg up and thrusted deeper into her. Stephanie screamed as she felt herself cumming…

Stephanie woke up and checked the clock on Andrew's dresser. It was 1 am and she knew she had to get home. She turned around on the bed to see if Andrew was still sleep. When she saw that he was, she carefully got up and put her clothes back on. She walked towards the front door and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and walking out.

Paul's Apartment

Paul heard someone coming into his apartment and checked the time. When he saw what time it was, he jumped up and checked to see who it could've been walking into his house this late. When he turned on the lights, he saw Stephanie getting some water from the kitchen, with her purse still on her shoulder. Why is she getting in so late? Paul cleared his throat as he walked closer to Stephanie. Stephanie jumped and almost dropped her water. "Jeez Paul, you scared me!" said Stephanie as she finished her glass of water and put it in the sink. "Well, you scared me! Why are you getting home so late?" asked Paul curiously. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and walked out the kitchen. "I lost track of time with an old friend" said Stephanie as she walked towards the living room. "What old friend?" asked Paul. Stephanie began to get frustrated with all the questions. "What's with the 20 questions? I don't have to answer to you! We are not married!" screamed Stephanie. Paul began to get angry. "Actually you do! Especially if you are walking into MY house at this time of night!" screamed Paul. Stephanie rolled her eyes and headed towards the nursery. Paul got angry she was ignoring him and grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back to him. "Ow! Paul, you are hurting me!" cried Stephanie. "Tell me where you were!" said Paul menacingly. Stephanie tried to pull away from Paul but he had a really tight grip on her. "I was with Andrew! OK!" cried Stephanie. Paul let go of her and stepped back from her. "What! Why were you with him?" asked Paul. Stephanie looked away from him and replied. "We were just talking" said Stephanie. Paul got in her face. "Oh really?! Then why do I smell his sweat and your guilt all over you!" screamed Paul. Stephanie felt a tear fall as she looked at Paul. "We slept together! There! Is that what you want!" screamed Stephanie. "How could you?" said Paul. "What? Sleep with someone else?! I am SINGLE, remember! I can sleep with whoever I want!" screamed Stephanie. "OK, well if you feel that way then you can leave!" screamed Paul. Stephanie stood there and stared at him in disbelief and then began to laugh. "What is so funny?" asked Paul as he folded his arms across his chest. "You are angry with me for sleeping with Andrew, when I know you and your precious girlfriend had some fun here too!" screamed Stephanie. "Really! A.J and I didn't do anything. We got hot and heavy, but nothing more and nothing less. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how that would hurt you so I sent her home" said Paul in a gentle tone. Stephanie stared at him like he had two heads. "So you are telling me that when you guys were getting hot and heavy, you didn't think that would hurt me!" screamed Stephanie. Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see how that matters when you spread your legs for Andrew, while I am here with our daughter!" said Paul matter of factly. Stephanie looked shocked. "Are you seriously doing this right now? All those times I was pregnant with our daughter and you was spreading Melina's legs! Or how you admit to getting hot and heavy with our daughter in the same house! At least I did what I wanted away from her!" screamed Stephanie. Paul didn't know what else to say so he just gave up. "What! Cat got your tongue! I had sex with Andrew and I am not ashamed either! I did what I wanted and it felt right!" screamed Stephanie. Paul turned to her. "I don't care anymore, Steph! I'm done! We had a good run! You have an amazing time with Andrew and next time I will remember to not stop A.J. Good night, Stephanie and I hope you sleep well" said Paul as he turned and walked away. "Paul shook his head and walked towards his room to get dressed and then headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Stephanie. Paul smirked at her. "I don't have to tell you where I'm going! It's like we're married, right?!" replied Paul as he continued towards the door and left. Stephanie knew this would happen just not that bad of a reaction. She rubbed her bruised arm as she grabbed a blanket from the laundry room and lay down on the couch. She knew, from this day forward, hard decisions will have to be made.

Review! :)


	32. What To Do?

There Goes My Life

Chapter 32- What To Do?

After the events of last night, Paul couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie and how much she changed. Sometimes he felt like he didn't really know her to begin with. His Stephanie wouldn't go and screw around, brag about it and shove backlash in his face, but this one did. He didn't know how to feel about it. As he sat in his car, wondering whether to go into his apartment right now, he didn't know whether to kick Stephanie out or just ignore her for the rest of the day because either way it goes, he couldn't stand to look at her. After a couple of minutes, he made his decision and walked into his apartment. Lights were off, and it was completely silent except for the sound of calm breathing coming from the living room. He walked towards the couch and saw her lying there sleeping peacefully. He went around the couch, stood in front of her, and rubbed her hair while kissing her forehead before walking into his bedroom, almost forgetting how angry he was at her. Walking closer to the bed, he took off his shirt, loosened his hair and laid back in his bed, trying to forget the events of the past and get some sleep before he has to start his day.

Stephanie was awakened by the sound of a baby crying. She checked her cell phone for the time and then sat up and rubbed her eyes. She headed towards Aurora's room and seen her lying there pouting, bout to make a wail again. Stephanie smiled at her baby girl and picked her up, snuggling her in her arms. As she looked at her daughter, she couldn't believe how much Aurora has grown since day 1! With her beautifully joined features of both her parents, she was a beauty, that Stephanie couldn't resist loving. Even though she sometimes felt she didn't deserve Aurora's love back, she still loved her with all her heart and just hoped one day life would get easier for the both of them. Thinking about that, her mind drifted to Paul and her bruised arm. The way he squeezed her arm last night made her rethink her feelings about Paul, but at the same time, she understood every emotion he felt last night and just let it go. She just hoped Paul would do the same.

Hours later after getting Aurora fed and settled, she received a call. "Hello!" said Stephanie while putting Aurora in her baby swing in front of her and sat back on the couch. "Hey, Steph! I was wondering if you are busy later on today. I woke up and realized you had already gone without saying anything and I just hope I didn't push the boundaries last night." Said Andrew as he rubbed his neck while relaxing on his couch. "No, not at all. I kind of pushed my own boundaries last night. I wasn't thinking straight and with all those emotions running wild in my head, I just, I don't know what happened! But I don't blame you! I mean it's not like it wasn't good!" laughed Stephanie as she turned on the TV. Andrew laughed and kicked up his feet on the table before replying, "Yay! I was good! (He laughed and smiled as he heard her laugh too) but I was hoping for great!" joked Andrew. Stephanie blushed and smiled. "I don't hand out great to just anybody, Andrew. I have to REALLY like this person to give them great." Joked Stephanie. Andrew nodded and replied. "I understand. I'm just going to have to make you nm REALLY like me then! Why don't I start by taking you out today? You, me and if you want, Aurora too!" said Andrew hoping she would say yes. Stephanie didn't know what to say. Andrew met her one time and that time was already a traumatic moment, but maybe if they did just try this time out the right way, she could get a hint of what being with Andrew as a family would be like. "Yeah, that would be great! I will call you later on to let you know what time to pick us up." Said Stephanie as she smiled. "Ok, great! I will see you then! Bye, Steph!" said Andrew. "Bye Andrew and thanks for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it! Especially these last few days!" smiled Stephanie as she looked down. Andrew Felt the emotion in the last few words and replied. "Anytime, Stephanie! You know I am here for you. Give me a call later on." Said Andrew smiling. "Ok I will! Bye" said Stephanie as she hung up the phone. As she turned to go fix herself something to eat, she jumped as Paul stood there staring at her.

Paul woke up and heard talking coming from the living room. He didn't know if he was ready to confront her at the moment, so he chose to check on his daughter first. He went into her room and noticed she wasn't in her crib. After realizing Stephanie woke up earlier and got her, he slowly walked past the living room and into the kitchen to try to go unnoticed by Stephanie. It worked because she was still deep in conversation with whoever was on the other end of that phone. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the couch to talk to Stephanie, when he heard Stephanie mention Andrew's and his daughter's name. With that in his mind, he stayed back to eavesdrop on the conversation. The more he listened the more he became angrier and all that happened last night came back. He waited for Stephanie to end the call before making himself known. As soon as she said bye, he waited for her to turn around. When she did, she had a sight of fear on her face. "Paul, you scared me!" said Stephanie scared and shocked all at once. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately, huh!" replied Paul as he stepped closer to the couch. Stephanie nodded and replied. "Well, actually yes you have! I'm starting to think you are doing it on purpose, seeing as you know you are doing it!" said Stephanie as she stood up. Stephanie was heading towards the kitchen when Paul pulled her back to him. Stephanie flinched because of his contact to the bruise that was already on her arm. "Ouch Paul! Geez! My arm still hurts!" cried Stephanie as she turned to face Paul. "I'm sorry, Steph! I didn't know I hurt it that bad last night" replied Paul. Stephanie rubbed her arm and lifted up her sleeve to show him her bruise "There is a bruise here, Paul. You squeezed pretty hard." Said Stephanie as she showed him her bruise. Paul took a look and realized how bad it was. "I really didn't meant to hurt you! It was meant to get your attention! Never wanted to bruise you" said Paul as he was worried about her arm. "It's ok! I'm not dying! It's just a bruised arm. But since we don't go back to school until next week, I was wondering if I could take Aurora to Andrew's house for a while. I just need a break from here and I know A.J hates me being here" said Stephanie as she looked at Paul in the eyes. "What makes you think that? Has she said that to you?" asked Paul. "No, but who wouldn't hate their boyfriend's ex-girlfriend / baby mama who he recently slept with again? I know she probably is asking you to kill me in my sleep right about now!" joked Stephanie. Paul laughed and put his hands on her waist, "But you know I love you too much to even consider doing that, right?" smiled Paul. Stephanie blushed and nodded "Yeah, I guess" she replied but broke out in laughter as Paul began tickling her. They failed to notice someone else walk in the room. "Am I interrupting something?" asked A.J as she stood watching the duo with folded arms. They jumped away from each other as A.J's voice was heard. "No, we were just talking about some things" replied Paul. A.J tilted her head and then looked at Stephanie. "Seeing as you are here with this slut, I would think otherwise!" replied A.J as she stepped to Stephanie. "Excuse me!" replied Stephanie as she didn't step down. "Yeah, you heard me! You are always trying to stick you slutty hands on my boyfriend! If you don't want him, then stay the fuck away! I don't get you Stephanie! You are just a confused, pitiful teen who doesn't know what to do with what's between her legs!" screamed A.J in Stephanie's face. Stephanie felt tears and her eyes. She gave one last glare to A.J, one quick look back at Paul and then ran into the Paul's room. After hearing the door slam, Paul looked at A.J in shock. What the hell was that!" screamed Paul. He heard Aurora start to cry and picked her up. "We talked about this yesterday, Paul. You two have too deep of a connection to live under the same roof! Every time I think about you two, all I could see is you two screwing each other! You even kicked me out just so you could screw her, huh!" said A.J as she glared at Paul. Paul stared at her like she was crazy! "NO! Stephanie didn't even get back here until later that night! I just didn't want to do anything at that moment! It had nothing to do with Stephanie!" lied Paul. "You and I both know that is full of crap!" replied A.J. "Ok, well before we continue this conversation, I need to check on Stephanie. She was going to leave anyways so if you are ready to see her gone, let me talk to her in peace" said Paul so he could get a reason to go see how Stephanie is doing. "Whatever! I have to use the restroom anyways!" said A.J as she walked past Paul towards the bathroom. Paul sighed in frustration and walked towards his room. "Stephanie, are you ok?" asked Paul as he peeked through the door as much as he could with Aurora in his hands. When we walked fully in, he seen Stephanie packing some of her clothes in a luggage. "Stephanie, you don't have to leave like this" said Paul trying to get her to stop. Paul placed Aurora on the baby play jungle and then walked towards Stephanie. "I do! I can't stay here with you. A.J is right. I don't know what I'm doing. I just need to go. If I don't, who knows what more trouble I could get into here with you?!" replied Stephanie still packing. "There is nothing more crazy that could happen between us than what already has!" replied Paul sitting next to her. "You will be shocked at what could happen between two sex crazed teens" replied Stephanie as she stared at Paul with a tear streaming down her cheek. "What do you mean?" asked Paul confused as to what she was hinting at. "Nothing, Paul! I'm not even sure…just nothing" said Stephanie as she shook off her thoughts. Stephanie didn't want to say anything about that unless 100% sure about it. "Listen, I'm going to move in with Andrew, or maybe back in with my parents if they let me, but staying here is just giving me more drama each day! I can't…I'm just going to go" said Stephanie as she lifted up her luggage and headed towards the bedroom door. "What about Aurora, Steph?" said Paul. "I'm taking her with me! She doesn't need this either. I don't want her or anyone else to have to go through this mess with me but myself. Andrew just happened to volunteer his services" joked Stephanie. "Well, what about us, Stephanie?" asked Paul. Stephanie looked back at Paul and stared him in the eyes. "Don't you get it? There is no more us! We both moved on and we are dragging others behind us every time we end up creeping together. Right now, I just can't do this! I'm surer than ever about this" said Stephanie as she felt her eyes began to water. "Was it the pregnancy scare that is making you feel like this. Or is it A.J…I mean…" said Paul before being interrupted by Stephanie. "That scare proved to me just how crazy our relationship is when we have alone time like this. Tell me Paul, if that test was positive, what would you have done?" asked Stephanie. Paul didn't know for sure what to say so he just spoke what he was thinking at the time. "I don't really know, Stephanie. Maybe, I would have you keep her and A.J, you, and I would have just tried to work out the parenting of two babies. I would've looked for another job and helped you find one too" said Paul. Stephanie nodded. "And what about college and football in a couple of months? Would you still leave and go live on a dorm wherever the talent scouts sent you?" asked Stephanie. Well, Steph that is and has always been my dream to play football. You knew that when we first met. We even discussed this while you were pregnant with Aurora" replied Paul. "Yes, but that was when everything wasn't this bad and it would have just been one baby involved. I would not be able to handle two by myself!" said Stephanie. "Well that's why we don't have to worry about that because the test was negative!" said Paul. Stephanie let a tear fall before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right! And we don't need any more worries at all, you agree?" asked Stephanie. "I agree" replied Paul. "So before I go, I just need you to agree that everything I have to do when I leave here is to keep us from having any more worries. Can you promise me, you will support me through all my decisions no matter what they are?" asked Stephanie really needing that reassuring. Paul nodded and agreed. "Thank you!" replied Stephanie as she ran into Paul's arms and hugged him. Paul hugged back tightly and didn't want to let go. He kissed her forehead and pulled back. "I will take you where you need to go" replied Paul. "No its ok! Andrew should be pulling up, anytime now!" said Stephanie before she heard her phone ring. "Speak of the devil" joked Stephanie as she smiled at Paul. "Well, I will take out your bags and you can get Aurora" said Paul as he carried her stuff towards the living room before Stephanie could reply. Stephanie grabbed Aurora and placed her in her car seat and carried her out. Once reaching Andrew's car she attached the car seat in and sat down in her seat. Paul closed the trunk and walked towards his door. He looked back and waved as Stephanie and Andrew drove off.

Paul walked back in the apartment. As he reached the bathroom, A.J came out with tears on her face as he held a test in her hand. "What are you doing with a test?" asked Paul. A.J looked at Paul angrily. "I thought you said you were done with her! You said there was nothing to worry about cause it was a scare and blah blah blah!" said A.J. "Yeah, and it was! You are looking at the test right now. Don't you see the negative on it?" screamed Paul. "Yeah! I see two!" screamed A.J. "What the hell are you talking about?" said Paul as he snatched the test out her hand. "That is not possible! I seen the test she took!" said Paul in disbelief of this positive test. "No, you seen the one she wanted you to see! There is one more plus sign in the trash too, Congrats! You are going to be a father again!" said A.J as she placed her hands on her hips. 'What were you doing, trash surfing?!" screamed Paul. "No! I dropped my mascara by the trashcan and when I went to get it, the tests were staring at me in the bin, hidden by toilet paper. It doesn't matter! Point is, she is most likely pregnant again and probably doesn't want you to know because she is ready to get rid of it" replied A.J. "Stephanie would never do that!" screamed Paul as he stepped in her face. "Paul, a girl says she won't do a lot of things until that point comes when she feels like she has no choice. Imagine how many times Stephanie probably said she would never get pregnant, have sex in high school, move out from her parents' house during sophomore year and so on! Girls don't hide a pregnancy unless they already have a plan for it!" said A.J caressing Paul's cheek. "I'm not trying to be mean and I hope you forgive me for saying this but Stephanie is at her deep end and she doesn't want any more 'distractions' from her getting back to her happy place. It's so obvious!" said A.J. The more Paul thought about it and the conversation between them both, he realized maybe A.J was right. "I can't believe she would do this to me!" said Paul as he grabbed his car keys. "Paul, please don't be mad at me though! I still care about you and the only reason I attacked her, was because I know how she plays mind games with you and I am sick of it! It's just…." Cried A.J before Paul interrupted her with a kiss. "I understand and I am not mad at you, but I am about to deal with this right now!" said Paul as he walked out the door. Paul was on his way to Andrew's house! What was going to be said, he didn't know, but he did know something had to be done!

Review :)))


	33. Control Yourself

There's Goes My Life

Chapter 33 – Control Yourself

Paul's mind was racing with a million thoughts. He didn't know what he was going to say once he reached Andrew's house but he knew deep down this wasn't going to be a pleasant confrontation. How could she not tell him about the baby! What did she think he would do? He would've been there for her. He could've been there for her.

Stephanie was driving with Andrew when she realized he was heading towards his apartment. "Andrew, can we stop by the clinic first before we go back to your place?" asked Stephanie hopefully. "Yeah sure, why would you need to go there?" asked Andrew curiously. "Nothing important, just I know this isn't a busy day for them so I would be able to go in, get checked out and get out as quick as possible" replied Stephanie. "Ok, I guess. What about Aurora?" wondered Andrew. "She will be ok in here with you. She is sleeping now, so I should be done by the time she might wake up. If she wakes up before, just get one of her bottles out the baby bag" said Stephanie. Andrew nodded and headed towards the clinic. He didn't know what Stephanie was going for but he hoped everything was ok with her.

Paul reached Andrew's apartment and took a deep breath before getting out to knock on the door. He waited for a bit to see if anybody would come. "Where the hell could they be" said Paul to himself as he went back to his car and sat awaiting her and Andrew's return.

Andrew reached the clinic and pulled in. "Do you want me to wait out here for you?" asked Andrew as he parked his car. "If you want, you can but I'm just planning on running in and running out. I just need an answer about something. It's up to you!" said Stephanie as she checked her purse and then unlocked her door. "I guess I will stay out here. Good luck!" said Andrew as he leaned over and kissed Stephanie before watching her leave. Stephanie walked into the clinic and hoped for the best as she walked up to the front desk.

Paul took this waiting time to think about what would make Stephanie want to hide her pregnancy and get rid of it. When found out she was pregnant with Aurora, she was 1000% against abortion. The thought of it disgusted her and now all of a sudden she's hiding pregnancy tests and ready to get one. He had hoped it wasn't his recent actions that were making her rethink having a second child with him. He really didn't know what he would do if he found out he was to blame for Stephanie feeling like she had to do this.

"Stephanie McMahon" called the doctor as Stephanie stood up and headed towards the room. "So, you are here for a check up on your birth control?" asked the doctor. Stephanie laid back and nodded. "Yes and it's my first experience with it and I was wondering how well it works! I mean, how well it protects me from pregnancy and other things?" asked Stephanie as she relaxed. "Well, it depends! Have you been having protected or unprotected sex? Either way, birth control is 99% effective, but that 1% still exists! Birth control does not protect from other things such as STDS. Even protected sex can't fully protect you from that either." Said the doctor as she set everything up and prepared Stephanie. Stephanie nodded and felt herself getting worried. "I kind of have had both in the past couple of months. I know I shouldn't have but things kind of happened I guess. It was both with guys I trust and I know don't have anything so I'm not worried about any diseases. I'm just wondering that even though the birth control messes up your period, how I could tell if I was pregnant now?" asked Stephanie as she lifted up her shirt as the doctor put the gel on her stomach. "Well, Miss McMahon I'm going to check on that right now. You really need to be more careful" said the doctor as she looked at the screen. Stephanie watched the screen and silently prayed nothing was in there. "It seems to be all clear in here. You got lucky this time, Miss McMahon, but please take this as a wakeup call!" said the doctor strong and sternly. Stephanie nodded and wiped a tear that she let fall. "Thank you so much! I just had to know and I promise to be more careful! I can't have another baby right now" cried Stephanie. The doctor walked over to Stephanie and hugged her. Stephanie accepted the hug and cried in her arms. "Don't worry Miss! If you become more careful, you will never have to have a scare here again" smiled the doctor act Stephanie. Stephanie agreed and straightened her clothes as she got off the bed. "Thank you! I will be going now!" said Stephanie as she headed out the room. "Be careful, Stephanie" said the doctor to Stephanie as he headed out the door.

Andrew sat in the car and kept looking at Aurora through the backseat. Andrew then looked towards the door to see if Stephanie was coming. He hopes Stephanie didn't think he's that dirty of a pervert that she would have to get checked right after they slept together. He leaned back and saw her coming. He started the car and unlocked the doors as she got closer. Stephanie got in and let out a deep breath. Andrew waited to see what she had to say before pulling out. "Well, how did it go?" asked Andrew. Stephanie nodded and bit her lip. "Better than expected. I'm not giving Aurora any siblings any time soon. The test was wrong" smiled Stephanie. Andrew smiled and hugged Stephanie. "That's great! I almost thought you went in to get a disease check up" joked Andrew. Stephanie looked at him and caressed his cheek. "I trust you and I know you are clean so I wasn't worried about that. I just had to make sure I was baby free" joked Stephanie. Andrew leaned down and kissed her and then began heading towards his apartment not knowing what was waiting for him.

Paul was scrolling through his _Facebook, _when he saw Andrew pull in. He got out his car and walked up to their car. Stephanie looked up and saw Paul. She was in shock and opened the door to confront him. "What are you doing here?" asked Stephanie as he stood face to face with Paul. Andrew stayed in the car till he felt he needed to get out. "I need to know why you didn't tell me about this!" said Paul angrily as he shoved the stick in Stephanie's hand. Stephanie looked down at the test and felt tears build in her eyes. "How did you find this?" asked Stephanie as she looked at Paul in his eyes. Paul grew angry at her response. "Does it matter how the hell I got it! My question is why you felt you had to hide it!" said Paul angrily. Stephanie shook her head and wiped a tear. "I didn't do it to hurt you, Paul! I promise you that I had good intentions and you said earlier today that you would support my decisions from here on out" cried Stephanie. Paul ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, that was before I knew you were planning on getting our child aborted!" said Paul. "It's not like that, Paul! I didn't know what I was going to do with those results except make sure they were completely right. After that, I would've just worked from there. I just didn't want you or anyone else to know till I knew for sure!" said Stephanie. "I could've been there with you finding out the truth, supporting you and our child! I still can! Why don't you want me there anymore?" screamed Paul. "It's not about YOU! I had to do this for myself! I just needed an answer and a solution and I got both! I still care for you and you can still be here for me and Aurora, but other than that we don't need you" cried Stephanie. "So, you don't want me here for this baby! My baby! Are you telling me that this isn't mine!" screamed Paul. "No, I'm telling you there is no baby! I'm not pregnant! It was a false positive and we just found that out! I'm free! I just want to stay that way and keep from having any more scares, so I'm making sure we never have any more slip ups again. I can't risk it anymore. I'm not ready for another baby and you have other things going on too, so we just need to focus on that and keep our distance" cried Stephanie. Paul looked at Stephanie and walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He used his finger to lift her chin and look at him. "Can you honestly tell me you can do that? We staying away from each other isn't possible. I love you too much and I know you feel the same cause I can see it in your eyes! But I will respect your wishes and only come around for Aurora but we can still be friends right?" asked Paul as he whispered in Stephanie's ear. Stephanie shivered at the feeling of him so close and answered. "Yes we can but only friends! Nothing more than that right now!" whispered back Stephanie. Paul nodded and leaned back a little and kissed Stephanie passionately on the lips. Stephanie cried harder and kissed back. Paul pulled back and kissed her forehead before replying. "I guess I can accept that. I'm going to say bye to Aurora and be on my way" replied Paul as he opened the back door. He leaned in and gave Aurora a kiss on her forehead and told her he loved her before closing the door and heading towards his car. He waved to Andrew and Stephanie and then headed home. Stephanie stood there crying and felt Andrew wrap his arms around her. "I still love you! Don't worry, we are going to get through this" said Andrew as he hugged her tightly and comforted her. "Come on! Let's get everything in the house" said Andrew as he let go of Stephanie and led her to the car. Stephanie got Aurora out and Andrew got everything out and settled. After they put Aurora in her playpen, Stephanie walked over to the couch and curled up on it. Andrew walked over, turned on the TV and lied beside Stephanie rubbing her back. Stephanie felt her decision was the right one but she just couldn't help but have an inner doubt inside telling her to run back to Paul. Only time will tell.

Review! :)


End file.
